Side to Side : Le Veni
by LMDB
Summary: Hermione Granger, née Fitzgerald vient d'une grande famille de Sang-Pur. Laissée par ses parents à une famille de moldue à cause de la menace que representait Voldemort, Hermione devra cacher sa véritable identité. Aujourd'hui elle se bat avec l'AD pour renverser Voldemort et venger sa vraie famille. DM/HG.
1. ENDOLORIS

**Bonjour, bonsoir tout le monde !**

Je suis de retour avec une nouvelle fiction - encore. Cette fiction me trottait dans la tête depuis un peu plus d'un an et j'avais très envie de vous la faire partager ! J'espère de tout mon coeur que vous aimerez. Avant de commencer, voici quelques petites informations — disclaimer, etc.

 **.**

 **.**

 **INFORMATION**

Oubliez tout ce que vous savez **d'Hermione Granger**. Dans cette fiction, Hermione est de Sang-Pur mais elle a dû cacher sa véritable identité durant les dix-huit première années de sa vie. Dans cette fiction, Voldemort a gagné pour le moment et règne en maitre absolus sur le monde sorcier. Par ailleurs, L'AD tente de trouver les autres horcruxes et d'autres secrets du passé dont les origines se perdent dans la nuit des temps. Dans cette fiction, je reprendrais certains éléments du livre. mais ça sera très minimes. Cela fait au moins un an que j'ai cette fiction en tête et je me décide enfin à l'écrire et à la publier, j'espère que vous aimerez !

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **Rien** ne m'appartient à part l'histoire et **certains** personnages inventés.

 **GENRE**

Romance **x** Humour **x** Drama.

 **RATING**

K

J'espère que vous aimerez, **bonne lecture** et désolée s'il y a des fautes !

 **MODIFIÉ LE : 21/11/17**

 **.**

 **.**

 **S** ide to **S** ide.

 _Le Veni,_

 _son existence se perd dans la nuit des temps._

 **.**

 **.**

 **Prologue :** **Endoloris**

 **sortilège impardonnable qui provoque une douleur extrême à quiconque le subit et qui ne laisse aucune marque sur le corps.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **S** eul, posté devant une fenêtre qui donnait vu sur un sombre jardin, Drago Lucius Malefoy contemplait avec mépris le spectacle qui se passait sous ses yeux : plusieurs personnes se trouvaient dans le grand jardin du manoir Malefoy, dont son cher père. Ces-derniers étaient en train de torturer à la mort avec le sortilège _doloris_ un « traitre à son sang » comme ils aimaient les appeler.

En effet, les temps avaient beaucoup changé depuis cette fameuse bataille au ministère de la magie. L'armée de Dumbledore avait perdu la bataille et le monde magique avait sombrer dans la démence et le chaos. Plus rien n'allait pour le plus grand désespoir de Drago Malefoy et le reste du monde sorcier.

Pourtant, Drago ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver une certaine fierté par rapport à son père. Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, Drago n'avait cessé d'essayer de recevoir de l'attention de la part de son père. Un simple sourire, des simples félicitations, une simple accolade mais rien de tout cela n'était jamais arrivé. Du moins, jusqu'à la victoire des Mangemorts ce 4 juin 1996 lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres félicita le jeune fils Malefoy pour son efficacité et sa loyauté qui l'avait donc propulsé au rang de bras droit du mage noir. Drago n'oublierait jamais le regard que son père lui avait alors lancé ce jour-là : un mélange de fierté et de peur.

Depuis ce jour, ce n'était plus Lucius Abraxas Malefoy le mâle dominant de cette famille mais c'était Drago Lucius Malefoy.

Continuant de contempler d'un air supérieur son paternel et ses compagnons de « jeux », Drago Malefoy se demandait vraiment si ce qu'il se passait actuellement, était réellement la vie qu'il voulait vivre. Enfin _vivre_ — pour Drago, était un bien grand mot. Drago n'avait jamais vécu sa vie comme il devait le faire. Drago n'avait jamais eu le choix et il ne l'aurait sans doute jamais. Enfermé dans cette espèce de piège géant depuis sa naissance, Drago n'avait jamais vécu sa vie comme les autres personnes de son âge. Dès sa naissance, le 29 mai 1980, Drago Malefoy était conditionné par son père pour suivre les règles à la lettre.

 **RÈGLE NUMÉRO 1 :** Un Malefoy ne montre jamais ses sentiments.

Lorsque son père le battait, Drago ne devait montrer aucun signe de faiblesse ou de tristesse. Au fil du temps il avait appris à porter un masque.

 **RÈGLE NUMÉRO 2 :** Un Malefoy ne s'abaisse jamais au niveau des autres.

Drago ne devait jamais se considérer comme inférieur. Il était supérieur aux autres familles. Il était le roi et les autres étaient de simples paysans dans son royaume.

 **RÈGLE NUMÉRO 3 :** Les sang-de-bourbes sont le fléau de ce monde.

Haïr, insulter, tabasser, humilier, _tuer_.

 **RÈGLE NUMÉRO 4 :** Un Malefoy ne refuse jamais le combat.

Pour Lucius Malefoy, la lâcheté ne faisait pas de son vocabulaire.

 **RÈGLE NUMÉRO 5 :** Ne jamais désobéir au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est comme un Dieu. Un ange déchu pour ses partisans. Décide de le défier et les derniers mots que tu entendras seront « _Avada Kedavra_ »

 **RÈGLE NUMÉRO 6 :** Ne jamais décevoir Lucius Abraxas Malefoy.

Un mot de travers, un regard, un sentiment, une faiblesse et c'est la torture assurée. Drago a mit beaucoup de temps pour apprendre toutes ces règles. Malheureusement pour cette dernière règle, Drago n'avait réussi qu'à la respecter récemment.

Mais est-ce que c'était suffisant ? _Non_. Toute cette situation l'aurait été si Drago aurait encore cinq ans. Le Drago de cinq ans aurait tout fait pour obtenir de l'attention de la part de son père et c'est ce qu'il avait fait durant toute son enfance mais maintenant… Il s'en fichait, à moitié.

Un hurlement se fit entendre dans la pénombre puis : _silence_.

Drago prit une grande inspiration et se massa l'arrête du nez.

 _Du_ _calme_ , _du_ _calme_ , _du_ _calme_.

Il prit une seconde inspiration.

 _Tout_ _va_ _bien_ , _tout_ _va_ _bien_.

Il prit une dernière grande inspiration quand il entendit des bruits de pas qui provenait de l'escalier en bois non loin de la chambre du jeune Malefoy. Drago s'empressa alors de s'installer à son bureau, attrapant au passage une plume et fit mine de rédiger quelque chose.

 _Toc_ _Toc_ _Toc_.

Vu la manière assez particulière dont on toquait à la porte, Draco savait qui se trouvait derrière la porte en bois : Son paternel, Lucius Malefoy. Oui, il avait une façon particulière de frapper à la porte : _stricte et rapide_.

« Entrez. »

La porte s'ouvrit doucement sur le grand et fière Lucius Abraxas Malefoy. Ce-dernier n'avait pas beaucoup changé. Il avait l'air certes plus fatigué, ses longs cheveux blonds lui arrivaient désormais aux épaules et son teint était plus pâle qu'a l'accoutumée. Drago ne se retourna pas pour le regarder, ce qui agaçait son père mais ne releva pas ce minuscule détail. Malefoy père s'avança élégamment vers le bureau de sa progéniture et posa sa canne à l'endroit où son fils écrivait.

« On a du nouveau. Réunion dans le grand salon dans cinq minutes. » Se contenta de dire froidement Monsieur Malefoy.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt partie.

Drago lâcha sa plume et se passa les deux mains sur son visage. Si les informations obtenues s'avéraient fausses comme les précédentes c'est lui qui prendrait et très cher. Il attrapa sa baguette en bois d'aubépine et descendit au grand salon qui se trouvait dans l'aile ouest du sombre manoir. Il marchait avec une telle nonchalance que cela devrait être interdit. Les murs regorgeaient de tableaux représentants les membres de la famille Malefoy. Son grand-père, semblait jauger les personnes qui le regardait. Arrivé devant les grandes portes qui menaient au salon, Drago se demandait bien ce qui se passerait ensuite. Soit, les informations obtenues serait bonnes, soit, au contraire, beaucoup plus de personnes risqueraient de disparaître pour toujours.

Quand un petit elfe de maison ouvrit les portes, Drago eu le plaisir de trouver autour d'une grande table en bois les mangemorts les plus importants accompagnés, en bout de table, du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« Ah, Drago. Prends place, je t'en prie. » Prononça le Seigneur des Ténèbres d'une voix glaciale.

Drago s'avança doucement et alla s'installer entre le Lord et sa chère tante : Bellatrix Druella Lestrange. Tous les regards étaient posés sur lui, le prince des mangemorts. Une fois assis, le Seigneur des Ténèbres se leva.

« Mes chers… amis. » Commença-t-il. « Comme vous le savez sans doute déjà, si nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui c'est pour une seule et unique raison : _Héméra_ _Splendora_ _Agatha_ _Fitzgerald_. »

À ce nom, des chuchotements se firent entendre.

« SILENCE ! » Ordonna Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. « Aujourd'hui, nous avons obtenus de nouvelles informations grâce à notre charmant invité du jour : Monsieur Mondingus Fletcher. Oh, veuillez excuser la froideur de notre petit Fletcher, il est un peu… crevé. »

Au jeu de mot, pratiquement tous les mangemorts se mirent à rire en contemplant le corps sans vie de leur « invité ». Quelques instants plus tard, le silence reprit place dans la grande pièce.

« Comme je le disais, de nouvelles informations ont été obtenus grâce au formidable travail de Lucius et de son équipe. » Il se mit à marcher autour de la table, doucement.

« Il est possible que nous ayons enfin trouvés où elle se cache. » Reprit-il. « Ou du moins, qui elle est maintenant. »

Des chuchotements se firent encore entendre dans la salle.

« Comptez-vous réellement commenter tout ce que je vais dire ? » Siffla le Seigneur des Ténèbres. « SORTEZ ! » Ordonna-t-il. « NON ! Pas toi, Drago. »

Drago le fixa un instant et se réinstalla sur sa chaise tandis que le reste quittait la pièce.

« _Drago_ , _Drago_ , _Drago_ , _Dra-go_ … Mon plus fidèle et loyal mangemort. » Dit-il en posant la main sur l'épaule du jeune blond. « Sache que je suis extrêmement déçu. »

Le blond écarquilla les yeux.

« Pardonnez-moi, Maître mais puis-je savoir en quoi je vous ai déçu ? » Demanda le fils Malefoy.

Le Maître ricana.

« Oh Drago ! Après tout ce temps, les informations, les indices, j'aurais pu penser que tu aurais fait le lien avec elle. »

Drago fronça des sourcils.

« Drago, n'as-tu toujours pas compris ? »

« Compris quoi ? »

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres soupira, lasse.

« Vois-tu, le nom de Héméra Fitzgerald t'étais peut-être inconnu jusqu'à ce que je t'en parle or son visage ne l'est pas. »

 _Mais_ _qu'est_ - _ce_ _qu'il_ _raconte_ _encore_ ?

« Mais encore, Maître ? »

« Drago. Tu connais cette personne personnellement. » Dit-il, blasé.

Drago était dans l'incompréhension totale.

« Drago, j'aimerais te confier une mission. »

Drago abaissa le genou gauche automatiquement et baissa la tête.

« Tout ce que vous voudrez, Maître. »

Voldemort sourit alors de toutes ses dents, un sourire mesquin et s'approcha du jeune fils Malefoy.

« Retrouve-moi celle qui répond au nom d'Hermione Granger et ramène-la-moi. »

* * *

Hermione Granger sortit dehors pour prendre l'air. Elle s'installa dans l'herbe, la tête sur ses genoux. Elle appréciait ce calme, qui ne dura pas longtemps d'ailleurs car quelqu'un vint se poser à côté d'elle. Elle tourna la tête et vit que c'était son meilleur ami depuis ses onze ans : Harry James Potter. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule en soupirant.

« Tu penses qu'on pourra dire la vérité à Ron quand ? » Demanda-t-il en regardant droit devant lui.

Hermione fronça les sourcils avant d'esquisser un sourire en coin.

« Jamais.» Dit-elle. « Une fois qu'il sera au courant, toute la Terre le sera également. On ne peut pas courir ce risque. Pas maintenant. » Reprit-elle.

Harry soupira.

« C'est vrai mais c'est notre ami et pour toi, c'est un peu plus qu'un simple ami... » Dit-il un sourire en coin.

Hermione rougit.

« Tu sais, je n'ai pas vraiment la tête à parler de ça maintenant Harry... »

Il ne répondit pas.

Après de longues minutes de silence, Hermione reprit :

« As-tu trouvé, avec le reste des idées, ce que serait les prochains Horcruxes ? »

Harry prit un air sérieux.

« Non pas vraiment, enfin... Remus pensait au serpent, ce qui n'est franchement pas une idée stupide mais le problème c'est qu'on ne peut pas l'atteindre... »

Hermione soupira. Ca allait être très compliqué pour le détruire s'il s'avérait que c'était un des Horcruxes restant.

Elle entendit quelqu'un à nouveau qui venait dans leur direction, elle se retourna et vit Ron avec une tête qui ne présageait rien de bon. Elle se leva, suivit d'Harry.

« Il y a eu une attaque de mangemort. Une famille de moldue a été tué. » Dit-il sombrement.

Hermione ferma les yeux.

« On sait lesquels des mangemorts on fait ça ? » Demanda Harry.

Ron prit une grande inspiration.

« D'après ce qui est écrit dans ce fichu journal, sont félicités : Nott Sr, Crabbe Sr, Goyle Sr, Bellatrix, Malefoy Sr et Marie. »

Hermione sentit une rage monter en elle, cette **_garce._** Cette traîtresse !

Harry la regarda, inquiet. Il savait tout et à quel point elle la détestait de toute son âme. Harry comprenait Hermione, ils avaient la même histoire — approximativement. Depuis qu'il était au courant, lui et Hermione s'étaient rapprochés pour le plus grand désespoir de Ron. Il était jaloux qu'Hermione préfère papoter avec Harry plutôt qu'avec lui !

Hermione s'excusa auprès des garçons et partit en direction de la maison. Elle voulait se venger plus que tout ! Elle lui ferait payer tout ce qu'elle avait osé faire ! Hermione attendait le jour où ils s'affronteraient tous avec impatience. Marie serait la seule personne qu'Hermione tuerait de ses propres mains. Elle se l'était jurée.

* * *

 **Les blahblah de LMDB :**

J'espère de tout cœur que ce prologue vous a plu ! Les choses sérieuses vont commencer bientôt, haha ! On se retrouve bientôt pour la suite ! Et n'oubliez pas :

 **LES REVIEWS SONT LE PAIN DE L'AUTEUR.**

 **LMDB, xx.**


	2. LUMOS

**Bonjour, bonsoir tout le monde !**

Voici le second chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe ! **Bonne lecture** !

On se retrouve en bas pour les réponses aux reviews...

 **MODIFIÉ LE : 21/11/17**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapitre I : Lumos  
**

 **qui permet d'allumer le bout de sa baguette.**

 **.**

 **.**

« **M** erde ! Merde, merde, merde ! »

Drago faisait les cents pas dans sa chambre, un verre de Whisky dans la main gauche et sa main droite dans ses cheveux blonds.

 _Retrouve-moi celle qui répond au nom de Hermione Granger..._

« Putain ! »

 _... Et ramène-la-moi._

Le verre en cristal vola en éclats contre le bord de la cheminée. Il était plus que frustré. Comment allait-il se sortir de ce bourbier ? ! Il soupira de désespoir et passa ses deux mains sur son visage. Que devait-il faire ? Laisser quelqu'un d'autre s'en charger ? Certainement pas ! Accomplir sa mission ? À voir. Il ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire. Il ne pouvait pas la trahir. Pas encore une fois.

Mais Drago Malefoy n'avait pas le choix. Il devait le faire sous peine de se faire tuer et au final, elle mourrait de toute façon.

Il devait le faire.

« Foutu Granger ! »

* * *

« Tiens Drago, on ne t'attendait plus. » Ricana-t-elle. « Viens dire bonjour à ta tante préférée ! » S'exclama-t-elle.

Drago s'exécuta avec un sourire crispé. Après une nuit assez agitée, la famille recevait _l'immense_ honneur de recevoir les Lestrange à déjeuner. À vrai dire, Bellatrix Druella Lestrange, aimait beaucoup s'inviter chez sa sœur et son beau-frère pour manger et assommer son neveu de compliments. Mais cette fois-ci, Bellatrix avait ramené avec elle, en plus de son mari, sa meilleure amie de toujours : Marie.

« Bien et si nous passions à table ! » S'exclama Narcissa.

Elle partit s'asseoir à côté de son mari et de son fils.

Le dîner se passait dans le silence. Un gros malaise s'était installé. On sentait une tension entre Narcissa et Marie que Drago ne pouvait pas expliquer. Personne ne parlait. Rodolphus assistait à son premier dîner chez les Malefoy où il n'y avait aucune ambiance. Trouvant le silence insupportable, Bellatrix décida de lancer un sujet.

« Félicitation mon cher Drago ! » Elle se retourna vers la personne concernée et lui dit. « Obtenir la mission exceptionnelle de ramener la potentiel dernière Fitzgerald, je suis impressionnée ! » S'enthousiasma-t-elle. « Bien que, j'en doute. Cette sang-de-bourbe n'est que la simple amie de ce Potter ! »

« Fais attention à ce que tu dis, Bella. » Prononça froidement sa petite sœur. « Si le Maître t'entendais parler d'elle comme ça d'elle, il te tuerait sûrement. »

Bellatrix éclata de rire. Un rire insupportable.

« Aurais-je touché un point sensible, chère petite sœur ? » Demanda la plus âgée des sœurs Black sur le ton de la provoque.

S'ensuivit alors un combat de regard des plus glaciales entre les deux sœurs. Oui, Bellatrix savait appuyer là où ça faisait mal et Narcissa était déterminée à la faire taire mais n'en fit rien car cela aggraverait la situation plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

« Et quand comptes-tu commencer ta mission, Drago ? »

Le concerné releva la tête vers la personne qui avait posé la question qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis hier soir : Marie. Il prit une expression hautaine avant de répondre.

« Dès demain, si mon plan se passe comme prévu. »

Marie se contenta seulement d'acquiescer. Marie était âgée de quarante-six ans, elle connaissait les Malefoy depuis ses onze ans et s'était tout de suite entendue avec la plus âgée des sœurs Black. Allez savoir pourquoi...

« Imaginez ce que sera le monde une fois que la jeune Fitzgerald sera parmi nous ! Nous serons les maîtres du monde ! » S'exprima Rodolphus Lestrange pour la première fois du repas.

Tous éclatèrent de rire à l'exception de Narcissa, Lucius et Drago.

* * *

 **20 avril 1983.**

 _Le vent soufflait fort cette nuit-là. Un feu de cheminée avait été allumé dans le petit salon. John Davies s'activait à écrire une lettre à son bureau. Dans quelques heures, sa belle-soeur allait débarquer pour prendre soin de sa précieuse fille, comme il était convenu. Il voulait lui laisser pleins de lettres qu'elle pourrait lire jusqu'à ses dix-huit ans mais il ne pouvait pas. Il fallait qu'il aille droit au but. Ce serait une sorte de "surprise" pour plus tard. Il aurait aimé lui raconter des histoires qu'elle aurait sans doute aimer savoir comme : Comment il avait rencontré sa mère, comment cela se passait avec la famille de maman, etc... Il avait déjà écrit au moins une trentaine de mots. Il posa sa plume pour souffler un peu, il se retourna sur son siège pour admirer sa femme qui tenait leur fille dans les bras. Un sourire triste apparut sur son visage. Lydia le contempla un instant, son regard était rempli d'amour mais au fond de ses prunelles, une lueur de tristesse se voyait._

 _« Tu veux la tenir un peu ?_ _» Demanda-t-elle en s'approchant de son mari._ _« Je pense qu'elle a envie d'être un peu avec son père..._ _» Reprit-elle avec un sourire triste._

 _John regarda sa femme et sans dire un mot leva ses bras pour prendre sa jolie petite fille._

 _John regarda Héméra avec un sourire radieux. Il voulait profiter d'elle le plus longtemps possible. Sa femme et lui auraient tellement voulu la voir grandir, l'emmener sur la voie_ _9 3/4,_ _savoir dans quelle maison elle irait — il espérait qu'elle irait à Gryffondor, comme lui tandis que Lydia espérait qu'elle irait à Serpentard. Héméra jouait avec le collier qui pendait au-dessus de sa tête quand quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Mrs Davies se dépêcha d'ouvrir la porte qui laissait apparaître sa grande soeur, Sofia._

 _« Personne ne t'as suivis ?_ _» S'empressa de demander Lydia._

 _Sofia lui sourit doucement._

 _« Non, ne t'en fais pas. J'ai fait très attention !_ »

 _Lydia enlaça sa soeur de toutes ses forces. Sofia lui rendit son étreinte. Par la suite, elle s'approcha pour saluer son beau-frère et sa nièce. Quand Héméra la vit, elle lui fit un grand sourire._

 _« Lili, je suis navrée mais je ne peux pas traîner. Je dois rejoindre l'Ordre le plus vite possible._ _» Dit-elle tristement._

 _Lydia se contenta d'acquiescer tristement. Elle partit chercher le sac qui contenait toutes les affaires de sa fille pour lui donner. Pendant ce laps de temps, John disait adieu à sa plus belle fierté : sa fille._

 _« Moi qui pensais que je te verrais quitter la maison pour partir étudier à Poudlard..._ _» Il émit un petit rire et sourit tristement,_ _« Ma fille... Ta mère et moi, on t'aime tellement. N'oublie jamais qui tu es Héméra, jamais._ _» Dit-il avant de l'embrasser tendrement sur sa joue._

 _Il passa Héméra à sa mère qui se retenait de pleurer. Elle lui souriait tendrement, tentant tant bien que mal de ne pas laisser couler ses larmes._

 _« Muña, pourquoi tu pleures ?_ _» Demanda Héméra de sa toute petite voix. Sa mère lui sourit tendrement._

 _« Oh pour rien ma chérie._ » _Elle renifla,_ _« Aller, tu vas avec tante Sofia, elle va bien s'occuper de toi..._ _»_

 _Elle posa Héméra à terre qui attrapa directement la main de sa tante._

 _« Muña, kepa. Vous venez me chercher bientôt, d'accord ? !_ _» S'exclama la petite fille._

 _Ses parents se figèrent._

 _« Mais oui ma chérie, ne t'inquiète pas, nous reviendrons te chercher._ _» Déclara son père tristement._

 _Après un dernier au revoir, la porte se referma sur Lydia et John Davies pleurant à chaudes larmes tandis que de l'autre côté, Sofia avançait prudemment avec dans les bras sa nièce et dans une main, sa baguette qui l'éclairait d'un lumos._

* * *

 **20 juin 1997.**

Comme chaque nuit, Hermione se réveillait en sursaut. Chaque nuit, elle ressassait ce moment de sa vie.

 _Mais oui ma chérie, ne t'inquiète pas, nous reviendrons te chercher._

Foutaise ! Elle s'essuya ses larmes d'un revers de la manche et se leva de son lit. Elle se dirigea vers sa salle de bain pour s'asperger le visage d'eau. Hermione se regardait dans le miroir. D'après Mrs Weasley, Hermione ressemblait beaucoup à ses deux parents. Elle avait de grands yeux marron comme son père et une petite bouche comme sa mère. Du côté de son père — toujours, elle avait son nez et son caractère. (Cela devait être pour ça qu'elle avait été envoyé à Gryffondor et non à Serpentard.) Quoique, niveau caractère elle en tenait aussi une _grande_ partie de la famille Fitzgerald, c'était sûr et certain !

Elle quitta sa salle d'eau pour retourner dans sa chambre. Elle se dirigea vers son placard où elle en sortit une petite boîte noire. Hermione ouvrit la boîte et chercha une lettre avec écrit dessus " _Tala_." Elle la prit délicatement dans ses mains, referma la boîte et la remis à sa place pour ensuite poser la lettre dans sa commode. Dans quelques mois, Hermione fêterait ses dix-huit ans. Elle soupira.

« PETIT DEJEUNER ! » Hurla Mrs Weasley. « ARTHUR JE T'AI DEJA DIT : PAS D'ANIMAUX A MA TABLE ! REPOSE IMMEDIATEMENT CE CHAT BON SANG DE BONSOIR ! »

Hermione sursauta. Molly adorait hurler dès le matin. Elle s'empressa d'enfiler une robe de chambre et de sortir de la chambre. Dans le couloir elle croisa Luna qui avait, toujours, du mal à s'habituer aux hurlements de Mrs Weasley.

« Maman tu devrais vraiment arrêter de HURLER le matin ! » S'exclama Fred qui était déjà assit à la table avec son frère.

« Oui maman, c'est légèrement énervant ! » Renchérit George.

Molly les regarda avec un regard noir. « COMMENT OSEZ-VOUS ME DIRE CA ! VOUS CROYEZ QUE VOUS N'ÊTES PAS ENERVANT ? J'AURAIS DÛ VOUS ENVOYEZ DANS UN CAMP DE REDRESSEMENT VOUS AURIEZ MOI FAIT LES MALINS ! HEUREUSEMENT QUE VOTRE CHER PERE M'EN A EMPÊCHE... Oh bonjour Hermione chérie comment vas-tu ? Bien dormi ? » Demanda-t-elle en apercevant Hermione.

Cette dernière lui sourit avant de lui répondre poliment par un oui. Elle salua ensuite Arthur tandis que le reste des habitants de cette petite maison prenaient place à table.

« Bon et bien ! » S'exclama Molly, « Bon appétit ! »

Personne ne parlait, tout le monde était trop occuper à se gaver le ventre et à penser à ses petits problèmes personnels. On entendait que les mouches volées jusqu'à ce qu'un petit bruit vienne perturber le silence. Arthur Weasley, qui était le plus prêt de la fenêtre, s'empressa de l'ouvrir. C'était le hibou de Neville Londubat. Arthur prit la lettre qu'il tenait dans sa bouche. Mr Weasley apporta directement l'enveloppe à Rémus qui s'apprêtait à manger un troisième croissant au beurre. Il attrapa la lettre en remerciant Arthur. Rémus posa le papier sur ses genoux, il le lirait plus tard.

« D'ailleurs, Ron. » Lança Harry sérieusement en tartinant une tartine de confiture, « J'ai réfléchis à ton plan, qui est par ailleurs selon moi, moins bien que le mien mais soit ! Je pense que nous pourrions nous rendre à Pré-Au-Lard avant la fin du mois. » Il s'arrêta pour croquer dans sa tartine puis reprit, « De toute façon pour le moment il faudrait qu'on réfléchisse en attendant ce que serait les autres Horcruxes... Et... » Il se stoppa en regardant Hermione pour qu'elle continue.

« Oui, hum. Harry et... Enfin il faudrait que l'on puisse demander quelques informations à Rogue pour que ton plan fonctionne, Ronald. » Termina-t-elle, gênée.

Hermione devait avouer que c'était plutôt une bonne idée mais le fait de prendre le risque de se faire griller en demandant trop de choses à Rogue ne lui donnait pas très envie.

Ron les regarda un instant, les yeux ronds. « Vous croyez vraiment qu'on a besoin d'informations de la part de Rogue pour exécuter mon plan ? ! » S'indigna-t-il. Harry soupira. « Très bien, aucun problème alors. Comme tu voudras, _Harry. »_

« Je t'en prie, Ron. Ne fais pas ta tête de mûle. »

« Non mais très bien. Il y a vraiment aucun soucis. Tout baigne. » Dit-il sarcastiquement, « Juste, à chaque fois que j'ai une idée on me dit que non c'est pas possible et je ne sais quoi... »

« Oh pour l'amour de... » Il fut coupé par Hermione qui ordonna le silence et que bordel de merde le petit déjeuner c'est fait pour manger et non pour se crêper le chignon !

Le reste du petit déjeuner se passa comme au tout début, dans le calme.

* * *

 **TRADUCTION DE CERTAINS MOTS :**

 **Muña** : Mère. **Kepa** : Père. **Tala** : Ma fille.

 **Les blahblah de LMDB :**

J'espère que vous avez aimé, une **review** fait toujours plaisir. N'hésitez pas justement à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! A bientôt !

Réponses aux reviews :

 **fan de twilight :** Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que cette suite te plaira ! :-) **LMDB.**

 **Hprwhgdmntap :** Ta review m'a fait très plaisir ! Pour le moment je ne dirais rien concernant Mary mais je pense que tu auras tes réponses dans ce chapitre haha, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, à bientôt ! **LMDB.**

 **Nal :** Merci beaucoup, voici la suite :-) **LMDB.**

 **Ayano :** Ta review me fait extrêmement plaisir wow haha ! Je suis vraiment ravie que dès ce premier chapitre tu aimes déjà cette fiction haha, pour Pansy et Harry je ne dirais rien pour l'instant ;-) Je pense que tu auras tes réponses concernant Mary dans ce chapitre. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, j'attend tes impressions avec impatience, merci énormément ! A bientôt ! **LMDB.**

 **Alex5637 :** Merci pour ta review, voici la suite ! :-) **LMDB.**

 **Swangranger :** Haha ma fidèle lectrice ! Très heureuse de voir que cette fiction te plait ! **LMDB.**

 **LES REVIEWS SONT LE PAIN DE L'AUTEUR.**

 **LMDB, xx.**


	3. EXPELLIARMUS

**Bonjour, bonsoir tout le monde !**

Voici le deuxième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe ! **Bonne lecture** !

Les réponses aux reviews sont en bas...

 **MODIFIÉ LE : 21/11/17**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapitre II : Expelliarmus  
**

 **qui permet de désarmer un adversaire.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **1er Septembre 1937.**

 _Sur le quai de la voie 9 3/4, Splendora Agatha Fitzgerald marchait d'une marche assurée et hautaine. Elle était habillée d'une robe ample de couleur blanche, accompagnée d'une paire de petits escarpins noirs avec des chaussettes blanches, remontants jusqu'à ses chevilles. Sur sa tête, elle portait un chapeau noir. Ses longs cheveux argentés étaient attachées en une queue de cheval. Elle s'apprêtait à entrer pour sa première année à Poudlard aux côtés de son futur époux qui lui allait commencer son avant-dernière année : William David Fitzgerald II. Splendora détestait son cousin, il était imbus de lui-même et surtout très obsédé par elle et malheureusement pour elle, il n'y avait aucun moyen pour qu'elle échappe à ce futur mariage. Elle soupira pour la cinquantième fois depuis qu'elle était à ses côtés._

 _« Que vous arrive-t-il ma chère ? Vous allez voir, la maison Serpentard est la meilleure des maisons. Vous vous y sentirez comme chez vous._ _» Prononça d'un ton hautain William. « Je vais aller voir où en sont nos bagages, veuillez m'excuser._ _» Dit-il en lui embrassant le dos de la main._

 _Du haut de ses onze ans, Splendora savait que jamais elle ne pourrait aimer et fonder une famille avec cet homme. Elle se mit sur un côté du quai pour ne pas gêner les passants. Il y avait certaines familles de Sang-Pur qu'elle connaissait car ils étaient amis avec ses parents. Elle pensa à ce que Poudlard pouvait ressembler. William, lui, avait dit que ce n'était qu'un vieux château sans intérêts et que, à son humble avis, les histoires des maisons désignée par un chapeau était complètement stupide ! Splendora était tellement absorbée par ses pensées qu'elle ne remarqua pas que quelqu'un l'avait bousculé._

« _Oh je suis vraiment désolé ! Pardonnez-moi Mademoiselle._ _» Dit une voix timidement._

 _Il s'abaissa pour ramasser le chapeau de la demoiselle et lui donna en se grattant l'arrière du crâne._ _Splendora cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, ce garçon était maladroit ! Elle se reprit et dit d'une voix hautaine :_

« _Ce n'est rien Monsieur, faites plus attention la prochaine fois !_ _» S'exclama-t-elle._

« _Encore navré..._ _» S'excusa-t-il,_ « _Je tentais de regagner le train le plus vite possible, c'est ma première année à Poudlard et je... Je suis un peu sur les nerfs, excusez-moi, encore une fois._ »

 _La petite fille fit un sourire en coin, il était fort charmant à s'excuser. De plus, il rentrait en première année comme elle et vu qu'elle ne connaissait pas grand monde, autant en profiter._

« _Je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu parler de vous... Quel est votre prénom ?_ _» Dit-elle avec un sourire en coin. Le petit garçon fixa ses grands yeux bleus._

« _Euh... Hum..._ _» Balbutia-t-il,_ « _Je me prénomme..._ _» Il fut coupé par William qui revenait avec leurs bagages._

« _Ha vous voilà enfin ! Je vous avais demandé de ne pas bouger..._ _» Il se retourna vers le garçon qui accompagnait sa fiancée et le jaugea du regard,_ « _Ne vous approchez pas de ma fiancée !_ _» Cracha-t-il._ « _Splendora venez, le train va bientôt partir. Ne perdez pas de temps avec ce sang-mêlé !_

 _Il entraîna Splendora en lançant un dernier regard noir au petit garçon brun. Splendora le regarda d'un air désolé. Elle monta dans le train à la suite de William, une grande aventure commençait pour elle._

* * *

 **11 novembre 1997.**

 **I** l faisait un peu sombre à l'intérieur du petit bar. Quelques bougies éclairaient la pièce et c'est pour cela que lorsque Drago Malefoy entra dans ce bar, qu'il qualifiait de miteux, caché sous sa capuche, personne ne remarqua sa présence. Certaines personnes étaient en train de noyer leurs chagrins dans leurs boissons, d'autres étaient en train de chanter des chants incompréhensibles et d'autres se contentaient de bavasser avec humeur dans leur coin. Il y avait qu'une seule personne qui marquait particulièrement l'attention de Drago. Une jeune femme assise à une table, seule.

Drago se dirigea doucement vers la table où se trouvait la jeune femme. Lorsqu'il s'apprêtait à s'asseoir, la jeune femme parla :

« Tu es en retard. »

Drago sourit à ce commentaire.

« Et toi, tu n'as pas changé. » Rétorqua-t-il.

Ce fut au tour de la jeune femme de sourire.

« Le grand Drago Malefoy. » Dit-elle. « Je pensais ne jamais te revoir un jour. »

« Et pourtant nous voilà tous les deux, face à face, comme avant. »

Elle esquissa un sourire en coin.

« Quand j'ai vu ta lettre, j'ai été plus que surprise. Je savais que je te manquais mais à ce point ? Tu me flattes, mon chou ! »

Drago ricana.

« Pansy, Pansy, Pansy... Tu sais très bien à quel point tu me manques. » Dit-il sincèrement.

« Vraiment ? » Demanda-t-elle en arquant un sourcil.

« Vraiment. »

Pansy Parkinson prit une très infime gorgée de sa bière au beurre avant de reprendre.

« Tu sais que ce que tu me demandes est très... compliqué. » Reprit-elle. « Te faire entrer dans l'Ordre ne sera pas chose aisée. »

Drago acquiesça.

« Je le sais, Pans' mais ça devient trop compliqué et dangereux pour moi maintenant. »

Pansy le jaugea un instant.

« Pourtant, si je me souviens bien, tu ne tenais pas le même discours il y a un an. » Constata-t-elle. « _Jamais je ne rejoindrais l'Ordre, Pansy !_ » L'imita-t-elle en ricanant.

Drago soupira. Cela n'allait pas être aussi facile de la convaincre qu'il ne le pensait. En même temps, c'était Pansy dont on parlait. Elle connaissait Drago depuis la nuit des temps, elle le connaissait par cœur.

« Disons qu'à l'époque, je n'étais qu'un idiot qui ne réfléchissait à rien. » Répondit-il vaguement.

Pansy le sonda. Mentait-il ? Peut-être. Allait-elle l'aider ? Oui car malgré ses mauvais choix et ses raisons de rejoindre l'Ordre, Pansy voulait sauver son meilleure ami coûte que coûte.

« Je ne te le fais pas dire, mon chou. » Rétorqua-t-elle, un sourire en coin. « Écoute, Drago. Je ne peux rien te promettre pour l'instant et à mon avis la seule façon de pouvoir gagner leur confiance, c'est de donner plusieurs informations en échange et encore... »

« Je le ferais, Pansy. Je veux me racheter. » Dit-il sincèrement.

« Te racheter auprès de moi ou auprès d' _elle_ ? »

Drago ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais la referma aussitôt.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais. Sache que la personne la plus difficile à convaincre ne sera pas Potter mais _elle_. »

Drago n'osa pas la regarder. Trop de souvenir qui n'allait pas. Trop de sentiments refoulés pendant près de un an. Il repensa à un des nombreux cours de potions il y a de cela trois ans en arrièr _e,_ où sans s'en rendre compte il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de parler de Granger en lui faisant un éloge. Blaise lui avait dit qu'il s'en doutait qu'il ressentait quelque chose pour cette fille. Draco lui avait alors dit de la fermer et Pansy s'était ramenée comme toujours dans la conversation en disant qu'elle le savait et que cela se voyait. Elle lui avait d'ailleurs dit d'être plus agréable avec elle, qui sait, peut-être allait-elle l'apprécier. Mais quand on voyait le résultat, il aurait mieux valut que Drago ne dise rien.

Après quelques minutes de silence, Pansy décida de changer de sujet et de parler de tout et de rien. Ils parlèrent pendant des heures, riant aux éclats comme deux adolescents qui ne vivaient pas dans un monde où la guerre détruisait, anéantissait l'espoir et la bonne humeur des gens. En les regardant, on pouvait voir à quel point ses deux-là s'appréciaient et étaient proches.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Harry et Ron s'étaient rendu à la plus grande bibliothèque du monde sorcier qui contenait toutes les histoires des familles sorcières. Juste avant de partir, ils avaient pris du polynetar pour être prudent. Ils entrèrent dans la boutique sans dire un mot dans la peau de Joshua Smith et Philippe Cordier — _mangemorts_. La bibliothèque était immense, des millions d'étagères remplies de livres remplissaient toute la salle. Les noms de familles étaient répertoriés par ordre alphabétique. Ils commencèrent à se rendre directement à l'étagère où contenait les noms de familles commençant par la lettre « **J** » . Il attrapa le gros livre où était écrit en lettre d'or : **JEDUSOR**. Puis en passant devant l'étagère contenant les noms de famille commençant par la lettre « **F** » Harry s'arrêta et chercha le livre où il y avait écrit dessus « **FITZGERALD** » .Qui sait, Hermione voudrait peut-être le lire pour connaître d'une autre manière sa famille.

« D'où vient ce bouquin ? » Demanda Ron, qui se tenait à côté de lui, en voyant ce que Harry tenait dans les mains.

« Ne t'occupes pas de ça, Ron. Je t'expliquerai plus tard... Allons-nous asseoir pour voir se que contient le livre des Jedusor avant que quelqu'un n'arrive. » Ils s'asseyèrent à une table et ouvrirent le livre et commença leurs lecture à la page où Tom Jedusor était né.

 **Tom Elvis JEDUSOR** _, Sang-Mêlé, n. le 31 décembre 1926, est le fils unique de_ **Merope GAUNT** _(1907 - 1926) et de_ **Tom JEDUSOR** _. (1905 - 1943) Il entre à Poudlard le 1er Septembre 1937 où il ira dans la maison Serpentard._ **JEDUSOR** _était un élève brillant et très doué, promis à un grand avenir. Malheureusement il s'attirait souvent des ennuis en s'étant très entiché d'une certaine S..._

Le nom de la personne avait été effacé. Harry fronça les sourcils. Il survola les autres pages concernant et il manquait assez souvent le nom d'une personne... Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bazard ? ! Il regardait Ron d'un air interrogateur. Il n'avait aucune idée de qui était cette personne qui apparemment ne voulait pas qu'on sache qui elle était...

« Transplanons avec les livres, on poursuivra une fois que nous serons rentrés ! » S'exclama Harry.

Ron acquiesça et ils transplanèrent la seconde suivante.

* * *

Après plusieurs heures et plusieurs verres, Pansy pensait qu'il était temps de rentrer même si elle n'en n'avait pas la moindre envie ! Elle était heureuse d'avoir pu converser avec son meilleur ami de toujours après un an sans le voir, sans lui parler. Elle ne lui dirait jamais de vive voix par fierté sans doute mais : _il lui avait terriblement manqué_. Et lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé pour la centième fois que : non il ne se joindrait pas à l'Ordre avec elle et Blaise, son coeur s'était remplit d'une tristesse qu'elle n'avait pas ressentie depuis un long moment. Mais voilà que un an après, il revenait pour accepter sa proposition, _enfin_. Le célèbre trio vert et argent allait enfin pouvoir être réunis !

« Je t'enverrai un hibou pour te tenir au courant des avis de chacun. » Dit-elle en se levant de sa chaise. « En attendant : sois prudent, chou. » Murmura-t-elle en embrassant sa propre main pour la déposer sur la joue du jeune homme.

« Oh je t'en prie, Pans' ! » S'exclama-t-il. « Un an qu'on ne se voit pas et tu me fais le coup de : je ne te touche pas, phobie des microbes ? !» Dit-il, hilare. « Allez, viens par là. Je sais que tu meurs d'envie de m'enlacer ! »

La jeune femme se recula.

« Malefoy, si tu oses poser tes salles pattes sur moi, je te lance un sortilège dont tu te souviendras ! » Menaça-t-elle.

Menace qui ne servit strictement à rien puisque Drago l'enlaça tendrement. Pansy écarquilla les yeux. Elle en mourrait d'envie mais ne voulait pas le montrer. Elle lui administra une petite tape dans le dos comme pour dire : c'est bon, tu peux me lâcher maintenant ! Il se recula et la regarda un instant. Drago entrouvrit la bouche pour lui dire quelque chose mais il fût interrompu par une voix grave :

« Tiens, tiens, tiens mais ne serait-ce pas le fils Malefoy ? ! »

« Si je crois bien ! » Répondit un autre.

« Et seul. » Ricana un troisième homme.

Il ne fallut qu'un millième de seconde et un regard pour que Drago Malefoy et Pansy Parkinson commence à courir à toute vitesse en dehors du bar. Ils coururent à en perdre haleine, tentant tant bien que mal d'éviter les sortilèges qui leurs été lancé. Pansy jeta à l'aveugle des expelliarmus tandis que Drago jetait des sortilèges interdits.

« Tu ne pourras plus faire ça une fois entrer dans l'Ordre ! » Lui affirma Pansy en esquivant un sortilège de désarmement.

Il ne lui répondit pas tout de suite et lança un bombarda maxima qui explosa dans la seconde, se débarrassant des trois hommes qui les poursuivaient. Pansy s'arrêta et le regarda, essoufflée.

« Ce n'était pas nécessaire. »

« Je sais. » Répondit-il.

Il se retourna vers elle et posa ses mains sur ses épaules et lui embrassa le front.

« Fais attention à toi, Pansy. Si l'Ordre veut me rencontrer, aucun souci. » L'informa-t-il. « Salue Blaise de ma part, s'il te plaît. » Dit-il avant de disparaître sous les yeux verts de Pansy.

« Abruti... » Dit-elle, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Et elle transplana.

* * *

 **Les blahblah de LMDB :**

J'espère que vous avez aimé, une **review** fait toujours plaisir. N'hésitez pas justement à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! A bientôt !

Réponses aux reviews :

 **Maxine3482** : Merci beaucoup ! Voici la suite xx **LMDB.**

 **Ayano** : Haha je suis contente que Pansy te plaise dans ma fiction et que les petites chamailleries entre elle et Potter te plaise également haha. Ta théorie est très intéressante malheureusement je ne peux rien dire, mais j'ai hâte de connaître tes futurs théories concernant la suite ! Je suis très heureuse de lire tes reviews à chaque fois haha ! En esperant que ce chapitre te plaise ! **LMDB.**

 **chaxcha** : Merci beaucoup ! **LMDB.**

 **Swangranger** : héhé voici la suite ;-) **LMDB.**

 **LES REVIEWS SONT LE PAIN DE L'AUTEUR.**

 **LMDB, xx.**


	4. FLAMBIOS

**Bonjour, bonsoir tout le monde !**

Voici le troisième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! J'espère aussi que la fiction vous plaît toujours autant. Dans ce chapitre, plusieurs choses s'éclaircissent. Désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe ! **Bonne lecture** !

Les réponses aux reviews sont en bas...

 **MODIFIE LE : 21/01/18**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapitre III : Flambios**

 **qui crée une ligne enflammée en l'air.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **10 Avril 1996.**

 _Hermione et Drago faisaient leur travail de préfet en chef en faisant leur ronde comme chaque soir. Quelque chose clochait. Hermione le sentait et avait remarqué que Drago n'était pas dans son état normal, mais elle n'avait rien dit._

 _Drago quant à lui, marchait tête baissée. Il pensait à ce qu'il allait devoir faire vers la fin de l'année, il ne voulait pas le faire mais il en était obligé. Il ne voulait pas que ses parents meurent à cause de lui parce qu'il n'était pas capable de tuer Dumbledore, une des rares personnes qui — malgré tout, continuait de croire en lui. Et pour ne pas arranger les choses, voilà qu'il était préfet en chef avec Miss-Je-Sais-Tout,_ magnifique _— Miss-Je-Sais-Tout. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne ressentait aucun sentiment de haine envers celle qui l'avait frappé en troisième année. Blaise et Pansy lui avait dit que cela se voyait, qu'il ressentait quelque chose pour Granger et que c'était particulièrement pour cela qu'il était odieux avec elle. Il lui avait fallu du temps pour l'admettre mais ils avaient raison. Depuis la première année elle l'insupportait mais le fascinait en même temps et quand il l'avait vu un peu trop proche de Viktor Krum il aurait pu tout éclater contre un mur._

 _Ce long silence durait depuis maintenant dix bonnes minutes et Hermione commençait à ne plus supporter ce silence, il préparait un mauvais coup, elle en était sûre !_

« _Aujourd'hui j'ai retiré 20 points à Serpentard, j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas Malefoy._ » _Clama-t-elle_.

 _Drago ne releva même pas. Il était trop occupé à réfléchir. Hermione souffla et s'arrêta pour lui dire :_

« _Qu'est-ce que tu as Malefoy ? Tu prépares un mauvais coup c'est ça ? !_ _» S'emporta-t-elle._

 _Il se retourna pour la regarder. Elle pouvait apercevoir au fond de ses yeux, la tristesse qu'il ressentait. Il se retourna pour continuer son chemin mais Hermione l'en empêcha en lui attrapant le bras pour le retourner face à elle._

« _Qu'est-ce que tu as ?_ _» Demanda-t-elle doucement._

 _Il la regarda longuement. Oh oui Merlin, il adorait cette fille et la détestait en même temps. Il mourrait d'envie de l'embrasser._ _« De toute façon je ne la reverrais plus et je serais sans doute mort très prochainement..._ _» Pensa-t-il. Il s'approcha d'elle, posa ses mains sur son visage en lui caressant les joues avec ses deux pouces. Hermione n'osait pas bouger elle était trop surprise pour réagir. Il combla les quelques centimètres qui les séparaient et l'embrassa tendrement. Hermione écarquilla les yeux. Après quelques secondes Hermione reprit contrôle de son corps et le repoussa violemment et le gifla de toutes ses forces !_

« _A quoi tu joues Malefoy ? ! Tu veux gâcher ma relation avec Ron c'est ça ? ! Tu n'es vraiment qu'un abruti ! Je te déteste !_ _» Hurla-t-elle en retenant ses larmes._

 _Elle ne pleurait pas de tristesse mais d'énervement. Il l'énervait, il avait dépassé les limites. Elle se retourna, furibonde mais juste avant qu'elle ne soit trop loin de Drago, ce dernier pointa sa baguette sur Hermione et murmura :_

« _Oubliette..._ »

 _Une fraction de seconde plus tard, Hermione se retourna pour lui faire face, les yeux rouges et les joues humides, et haussa un sourcil interrogateur._

« _Tu viens, je n'ai pas toute la nuit Malefoy._ _» Grinça-t-elle._

 _Drago soupira et reprit son chemin. Il devait se faire à l'idée qu'il devait l'oublier, à jamais car jamais elle ne serait à lui._

* * *

 **H** arry s'était creusé la tête tout le reste de l'après-midi. Il ne savait toujours pas qui était cette personne dont le nom avait été effacé de partout. Piqué dans sa curiosité, Harry prit le livre concernant la famille « Fitzgerald » et l'ouvrit. La famille de Hermione était effectivement très, très grande et extrêmement puissante. Il parcourait plusieurs lignes de description concernant cette famille. Au-dessous de l'arbre généalogique il y avait une photo mouvante en noir et blanc de la Grand-Mère et du Grand-Père d'Hermione avec leurs trois filles. Il regarda la description qu'il y avait en dessous de la photo :

De gauche à droite : **William David FITZGERALD II** , **Splendora Agatha FITZGERALD** , **Marie Elizabeth FITZGERALD** , **Sofia Agatha FITZGERALD** et **Lydia Splendora FITZGERALD. ( 20 juillet 1966 )**

Il regardait attentivement la petite fille qui semblait être la plus âgé, son visage lui disait quelque chose. Ce n'était pas la mère d'Hermione car il savait que c'était la plus jeune des trois, en revanche il n'avait jamais vu son visage. Hermione lui en avait déjà parlé plusieurs fois, mais jamais il n'avait pu mettre un nom sur un visage — jusqu'à aujourd'hui... Il se massa l'arrête du nez. Il tourna les pages du livre et arriva à la page qui était concentrée uniquement sur la Grand-Mère d'Hermione.

 **Splendora Agatha FITZGERALD** _, née de l'union entre_ **Aurora Splendora** **FITZGERALD** _(1895 - 1960) et_ **Phillipe FITZGERALD** _(1880 - 1956) le 22 janvier 1926. Elle est promise depuis sa naissance à son cousin :_ **William David** **FITZGERALD** _(1920 - 1983)_ _Toute sa famille est connue dans tout le monde sorcier. Ils sont également tous aller à Serpentard à l'exception de sa petite fille :_ **Héméra Splendora Agatha** **FITZGERALD** **DAVIES** _. (1980 - ? ) Durant ses années à Poudlard, la jeune_ **Splendora** _rencontrera beaucoup de difficulté avec son fiancé. Ils ne s'entendaient absolument pas. Elle avait une relation avec un garçon de son âge. A la fin de sa scolarité,_ **Splendora** _est forcée d'épouser son cousin. Quelques mois plus tard, elle met au monde une petite fille._

Harry arrêta sa lecture et fronça les sourcils. Il enleva ses lunettes et passa ses mains sur son visage en soupirant. Hermione avait une famille remplie de secret. Quelqu'un toqua à la porte, il referma précipitamment le livre et dit à la personne d'entrer. C'était Lupin.

« Remus ! Vous tombez bien... J'aurais besoin de votre aide... »

Remus lui sourit.

« En quoi puis-je t'être utile Harry ? » Demanda doucement l'ancien professeur de Poudlard.

Harry se racla la gorge avant de prendre la parole.

« Et bien comme vous le savez... Ron et moi sommes parties chercher le fameux livre concernant la famille de Vous-Savez-Qui. Et par curiosité, j'ai aussi pris le livre concernant la famille d'Hermione... Et je pense que vous connaissiez bien la mère d'Hermione et sans doute sa famille également... Et j'aimerais savoir avec qui Splendora avait eu une aventure à Poudlard ? Je sais que cela ne me regarde absolument pas mais... Dans le livre, c'est écrit et comme un nom manque dans celui de Voldemort je me demandais justement si... »

« Si ce n'était pas avec lui. » Conclut Lupin.

Harry hocha la tête.

« Eh bien Harry... Pour te dire la vérité, je ne sais pas. Il y avait plusieurs rumeurs disant qu'une de ses filles n'étaient pas légitime et puis quand on a connu Splendora, ça ne pouvait que nous étonner ! Bon après, je ne l'avais vu que très peu et elle devait sans doute avoir changé depuis Poudlard. Elle était très hautaine et d'une froideur inimaginable ! Hormis cela... Nous savions tous qu'elle mettait tous ce qui était en son pouvoir pour protéger Lydia, Sofia et Hermione. » Termina-t-il, « Après ta supposition peut être bonne mais je n'en sais rien ! »

Harry souffla. Ca ne l'avançait pas beaucoup.

« Merci Remus. » Remercia Harry.

Lupin lui sourit et posa une main sur son épaule.

« Tu devrais demander à Severus quand il reviendra... Après tout il est plus proche de Voldemort que nous. » Lui dit-il avec un clin d'oeil.

Harry et Remus froncèrent les sourcils en entendant quelqu'un courir en direction de la pièce où ils se trouvaient. La porte s'ouvrit en trombe sur un Ron rouge comme une tomate à cause de sa petite course et une jeune femme aux cheveux coupés court dont un sourire narquois perlait sur ses lèvres.

« Je suis désolé, Harry ! Je lui ai dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas entrer mais tu l'as connais, elle est têtue comme une mu... » S'exclama-t-il.

« C'est bon, Ron. Laisse. » Lui coupa Harry.

Ron hocha la tête et lança un regard noir à la femme qui se tenait à ses côtés avant de disparaître avec l'ancien professeur de Poudlard.

« Que me vaut le déplaisir de ta visite, Parkinson ? »

Le sourire de la brune s'agrandit un peu plus.

« Potter, Potter, Potter... » Commença Pansy. « J'ai une information qui va sans doute t'intéresser. » Informa-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le bureau du survivant.

Harry referma le livre qu'il était en train de lire et posa son regard sur la jeune femme, les mains croisées.

« Je t'écoute. »

La jeune femme enleva une pluche qui se trouvait sur sa tenue : un col roulé noir et un jean taille haute noir également.

« Je reviens d'un rendez-vous. Un rendez-vous très important si je puis ajouter. »

« Viens en au fait, Parkinson. »

« Ose me couper la parole encore une seule fois Potter et tu te débrouilleras pour avoir tes petites informations. » Siffla-t-elle.

Harry souffla mais opina et lui fit un signe de tête pour qu'elle continue.

« Donc je disais... Je reviens d'un rendez-vous très, très important. » Reprit Pansy en examinant ses cuticules. « Avec un très bon ami à moi. Un de mes meilleurs amis si tu veux tout savoir. » Elle jeta un regard en biais à son interlocuteur. « Tu vois de qui je parle ? »

Ce que se fut delectable pour Pansy de voir les sourcils bruns de Celui-Qui-A-Survécu se froncer, sa mâchoire se crisper et ses poings se serrer.

« J'espère que tu plaisantes Parkins- »

« Un mangemort. Oui. J'ai été boire un verre avec le grand Drago Malefoy. Dans un bar miteux, qui plus est. » Continua-t-elle en ignorant Harry. « Pourquoi me demanderais-tu... Et bien, figure-toi qu'il m'a envoyé une lettre il y a de cela trois jours pour se rencontrer. Bien sûr, au début j'étais plutôt septique mais je me suis dis : pourquoi pas ? ! Et j'y suis allée. »

« Pansy je ne veux pas ent- »

« Il veut se joindre à nous. »

Le visage d'Harry se changea en une expression de surprise.

« Drago. Il a changé d'avis. Il veut nous aider. Il est prêt à tout pour nous rejoindre. »

L'expression d'Harry changea à nouveau.

« Parkinson, comment peux-tu lui faire confiance ? ! Ne trouves-tu pas ça... Je ne sais pas moi : _louche_ ? ! »

« Je connais Drago. Jamais il ne me trahirait. »

Le survivant explosa de rire. Un rire sans joie.

« Il ne te trahirait jamais ? ! N'était-ce pas une trahison que de te laisser rejoindre l'Ordre tout en te dénonçant à Tu-Sais-Qui ? ! »

Pansy se leva en pointant son index vers le brun.

« Il n'avait pas le choix, Potter ! Il était obligé ! Il veut se racheter ! Toi, le grand Harry James Potter, le gentil, le héro, le survivant ; tu ne veux pas accorder le pardon de Drago ? Laisse-moi rire, je pensais que les gentils accordaient cela à tout le monde. »

Harry se leva lentement.

« C'est non, Parkinson. »

Les yeux verts de la brune se plissèrent comme les deux yeux d'un serpent.

« Non ? » Répéta Pansy.

« Non. » Confirma Harry.

Pansy continuait de le fixer les yeux plissés. Elle se rapprocha tout doucement du jeune homme et lui murmura à l'oreille.

« Ne t'en fais pas, Potter. Je ne peux rien te dire mais j'ai une délicieuse information qui garantie à cent pourcent que Drago ne nous trahira pas. »

« Et quelle est-elle ? » Demanda le jeune homme en avalant sa salive difficilement.

La brune se détacha du jeune homme, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

« Tu verras par toi-même, Potty. »

Harry ferma les yeux un instant en prenant une très grosse inspiration.

« Je lui envoie une lettre. Rendez-vous demain. Neuf heure. Toi et lui. Ou toi, Hermione, moi et lui. » Lui dit-elle avant de quitter la pièce.

Harry expira sa grande bouffée d'air et se rasseya aussitôt sur sa chaise, enlevant ses lunettes rondes pour passer sa main sur son visage, dépité.

 _Foutu Parkinson._

* * *

« Debout, espèce de branleur ! »

« Eh ! Putain, mec ! »

Théodore Nott venait de se faire réveiller par un foutu saut d'eau. Il était trempé.

« Debout. »

Le jeune Nott souffla pour la dixième fois depuis que son ami, enfin, _futur ex ami_ , l'avait réveillé d'un merveilleux rêve.

« J'espère que c'est pour une bonne raison, Malefoy. »

Il se leva du canapé en cuir noir et passa ses mains sur ses habits froissés. Le blond se tenait devant lui droit comme un piquet, le regard froid, sa cape encore sur ses épaules.

« Et peut-on savoir d'où tu reviens ? » Demanda curieusement le brun.

Un rare et lent sourire fit son apparition sur les lèvres de Drago ce qui fit presque peur au jeune Théodore.

« D'un rendez-vous. Avec Pansy. »

A l'entente de ce prénom, Théo pallît.

« Pansy ? »

« La seule et l'unique. »

« Oh... » Fut tout ce que Théo fut capable de dire.

« Oh comme tu dis. »

Drago sortie sa baguette et d'un simple mouvement fit sortir deux verres remplient de whisky qui se dirigeaient vers les deux jeunes gens. Drago attrapa son verre de sa main gauche et le but d'une traite grimaçant en sentant le liquide lui brûler la gorge.

« Et... Que t'a-t-elle dit ? »

Le regard gris de Drago croisa celui marron de Théodore.

« Elle ne m'a pas parlé de toi si c'est ce que tu veux savoir. » Déduit Drago.

Théodore baissa les yeux, honteux.

« Sache une seule chose, Théodore. » Dit Drago en posant une main sur l'épaule de son ami. « _Le plan est en marche_. »

* * *

 **Les blahblah de LMDB :**

Et voilà la fin du chapitre ! J'espère que ça vous plaît toujours ! Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, d'ailleurs n'oubliez pas de m'en laisser une pour voir ce que vous en pensez ! **A bientôt** !

Réponses aux reviews :

 **Ayano :** Bonsoir haha ! Peut-être, peut-être pas... ;-) Ils doivent surtout couvrir leurs arrières même si Pansy est leur meilleure amie. Concernant Hermione et Drago, tu as ta réponse dans ce chapitre haha ! Les cheveux blancs de Splendora sont juste une caractéristique de la famille Fitzgerald haha. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, j'attend ta review avec impatience !Gros bisous ma belle et merci ! **LMDB.**

 **Maxine3432 :** Je suis désolée mais tu dois certainement confondre avec une autre fanfiction haha car je n'ai jamais écrit ce passage ! / Je suis heureuse que ma fiction te plaise ! J'attend ton impression sur ce chapitre, bisous ! **LMDB.**

 **LMDB, xx.**


	5. ACCIO

**Bonjour, bonsoir tout le monde !**

Voici le cinquième chapitre de ma fiction ! J'espère que ça vous plaît toujours autant ! Dites-moi si vous voulez que j'écrive des chapitres beaucoup plus long, je n'ose pas trop de peur de vous ennuyez mais si vous le désirez j'en écrirait de plus long haha ! Bonne lecture et désolée pour les fautes ! **A bientôt** !

 **MODIFIÉ LE 21/01/18**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapitre IV : Accio**

 **qui attire les objets vers soi.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **16 Décembre 1967.**

 _Lydia Fitzgerald se trouvait dans la Grande Salle en compagnie de certains élèves de Gryffondor. Elle était actuellement en train de rire aux éclats aux blagues que venait de faire Remus Lupin. Elle ne s'était pas faite beaucoup de vrais amis à Serpentard mis à part deux personnes, préférant la compagnie de : Sirius Black, James Potter, Lily Evans, Remus Lupin et John Davies. Elle en était follement amoureuse de ce dernier, depuis le premier jour. Un coup de foudre. Il était un peu plus grand qu'elle, il avait de grands yeux marron, des cheveux bruns et un sourire à en faire tomber plus d'une. Un peu plus loin, à la table des Serpentards, Marie, sa soeur aînée la foudroyait du regard. Marie ne supportait pas que sa petite soeur fréquente des Sang-de-bourbes comme cette Lily et des Gryffondors. On ne mélangeait pas les serviettes avec les torchons ! Elle se leva en voyant cet idiot de Gryffondor enlacer sa soeur. Elle contourna sa table en compagnie de son petit groupe et se posta devant sa soeur. Marie jaugeait sa soeur et son petit groupe du regard._

« _Lydia je t'avais ordonné de ne pas traîner avec ses amoureux des moldues._ _» Dit-elle, hautaine._

 _Lydia baissa la tête._

« _Je sais bien Marie mais... ce sont mes amis que cela te plaise ou non._ _» Répondit-elle en relevant la tête._

 _Marie haussa les sourcils. Avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, son amie s'en chargea._

« _Tu n'es qu'une petite idiote ! Tu n'es pas digne de ta famille à traîner avec ces traitres à leur sang !_ _» S'écria-t-elle._

 _Marie ricana._

« _Tu ne ressembles en rien à Mère. Tu es une honte pour elle Lydia._ _» Dit-elle durement._

 _Sofia la cadette de la famille, qui se trouvait à côté de Marie, lui administra une gifle magistrale qu'elle en tomba par terre. La plus âgée des soeurs, maintenant au sol, se tenait la joue douloureusement, ses yeux lançant des éclairs à ses deux soeurs. Elle se releva et partie en hurlant, rouge de rage, suivit de ses amis en jurant sur tous les Dieux et tous les mages qu'elle se vengerait un jour. La jeune Sofia s'approcha de sa petite soeur en secouant la tête. Elle était exaspérée par le comportement de sa grande soeur. Elle dit à sa soeur de ne pas écouter ce que cette peste lui disait. Elle l'enlaça et pour la consoler, John lui fit un petit bisou sur sa joue. Lydia était plus qu'heureuse à ce moment même et lui adressa un tendre sourire._

* * *

 **A** u manoir Malefoy, Drago se tenait debout devant la fenêtre contemplant l'horizon qui se dressait devant lui, un verre de whisky à la main - _pour changer_. Il venait d'annoncer au Seigneur-des-Ténèbres que son plan était en place et que sa mission allait enfin pouvoir commencer. Ceci, lui valut une salve d'applaudissement de la part des autres mangemorts et du Maître ; il était plus que fière de lui. Derrière lui se trouvait Théodore, qui en était déjà à son quatrième verre de whisky, allongé sur le canapé en cuir noir de la chambre de son ami.

« Tu penses qu'elle m'en veux encore ? »

Drago soupira et prit une très infime gorgée de son whisky.

« A ton avis, Théo ? » Rétorqua Drago.

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Théodore de soupirer. Il était lasse de cette situation.

« Tu penses qu'elle me pardonnera ? »

Drago regarda pensivement le liquide qui se trouvait dans son verre. Il pouvait y voir le reflet de ses yeux dedans.

« Tu devrais arrêter de penser à ça. Ni parler d'elle. » Dit-il en se retournant. « Tu es marié, Théo. » Lui rappela son ami.

Nott hocha la tête doucement et leva son verre en direction de Malefoy. Ils trinquèrent à distance et burent leurs verres d'une seule traite, grimaçant toujours au goût de la boisson qu'ils venaient d'ingurgiter. Des petits pas se firent entendre, les deux amis se retournèrent et Drago fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant la personne. C'était une fille assez mince, les cheveux bruns, bouclés, de magnifique yeux bleus. Elle marchait sensuellement vers son futur mari. Elle était d'une rare beauté mais elle ressemblait à une simple poupée en porcelaine que l'on pouvait briser en un simple mouvement. Astoria Jane Greengrass était si froide que si Drago n'aurait pas été au courant de ses forts sentiments pour lui, il aurait sans doute pensé qu'elle ne ressentait aucune émotion. Elle était maintenant qu'à quelque centimètre de lui et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Une fois leurs lèvres scellés, elle se recula et lui sourit amoureusement.

« Mon amour tu m'as tant manqué ! » S'exclama-t-elle. « Oh, salut Nott. » Salua-t-elle.

Théodore, toujours allongé sur le canapé avec toute la grâce qu'il possédait, la salua d'un signe de tête. Drago soupira, encore.

« Astoria, je ne suis pas d'humeur. Repasse plus tard. » Dit-il simplement.

Astoria fronça les sourcils. Elle n'aimait pas qu'il refuse d'être avec elle. Elle grogna et partit dans la chambre de sa soeur Daphné. Malefoy la regarda partir en secouant la tête. Et dire qu'un jour il devra se marier avec elle... Il se resservit un verre d'un coup de baguette et le fit venir à lui d'un accio et le but d'une traite et demanda à Théodore de le resservir à nouveau.

« Est-t-elle au courant de ton plan ? »

« Pas encore. » Dit-il en secouant la tête.

« Bonne chance, mec. » Lui dit son ami en ricanant.

« La ferme, Nott. » Siffla-t-il.

Et il but son verre d'une traite, un rare sourire en coin.

* * *

Lorsque Harry se leva de sa chaise, deux grosses cernes noirs en dessous de ses yeux bleus, il se dirigea en direction du professeur Rogue et du professeur Lupin. Il voulait se rendre dans l'ancien manoir des Fitzgerald. Il voulait confirmer sa théorie et il n'allait pas y aller tout seul. Quand il se posta devant les deux hommes, le professeur Rogue le jaugea du regard. Harry roula des yeux et lui dit d'un ton ferme :

« Excusez-moi professeurs, mais j'aurais besoin de vous pour une mission. »

Rogue haussa un sourcil comme pour lui dire de continuer.

« Avec Remus, ici présent, nous avons eu une théorie concernant Vous-Savez-Qui et une des membres de la famille Fitzgerald... Donc j'aimerais me rendre dans leur ancien manoir pour voir si je trouverais un Horcruxe, sait-on jamais. » Continua Harry.

Severus réfléchit un instant et acquiesça. Harry hocha la tête avant d'attraper le bras de Rogue et Lupin et de transplaner dans la seconde qui suivit.

Ils arrivèrent dans la cour du manoir. Ce-dernier était peu accueillant, il ressemblait à celui des Malefoy en plus grand. La bâtisse était gigantesque ; elle avait été entièrement faite en pierre blanche. Certes, les murs étaient à présent sales, certains murs n'existaient plus et le toit était à moitié détruit. Les trois protagonistes se trouvaient sur le porche de la propriété. La grande porte en marbre était entre-ouverte, Remus la poussa et entra dans le manoir en pointant sa baguette droit devant lui. Rogue et Harry se tenaient également sur leurs gardes. De ce qu'ils pouvaient apercevoir, tout était en pagaille, sales et en ruines. Des cadres et des portraits étaient cassés et déchirés mais il pouvait apercevoir que les cadres et portrait représentaient toute la famille Fitzgerald depuis la nuit des temps. Le manoir était lugubre mais on pouvait très bien imaginer qu'à l'époque il devait être somptueux et lumineux.

Harry arriva devant un escalier en marbre blanc qui était couvert de saleté et monta les marches doucement. Il montait les marches prudemment, sa baguette toujours pointé droit devant lui. Arrivé à l'étage, une porte qui menait à une chambre était ouverte. Sur la porte, il y avait écrit : « **S.A.F W.D.F** » Il en déduisit que cela devait être l'ancienne chambre de la grande Splendora et de son mari. Il entra dans la pièce, tout était en pagaille également. Un lit à baldaquin à moitié détruit trônait au milieu de la pièce ; une coiffeuse et une armoire étaient présentes également. Harry s'avança vers la commode qui se trouvait dans la pièce à côté du lit, plusieurs cadres photos poussiéreux y étaient disposées, on pouvait y voir la maîtresse de maison avec ses filles, son mari et des amis. Il regarda ailleurs dans la pièce et vit l'immense armoire en bois qui se tenait dans la chambre. Il s'approcha un peu plus et l'ouvrit tout doucement, faisant grincer les portes. A l'intérieur il y avait une tonne de vêtements. Harry poussa les vêtements d'un côté du placard pour voir s'il n'y avait pas autre chose et que ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il apercevait derrière la montagne d'affaire un autre placard, en verre cette fois-ci. Son regard s'illumina lorsqu'il vit ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur : une pensine. Il tenta d'ouvrir le placard, les yeux brillants d'espoir, mais les portes ne s'ouvrirent pas. Il tenta pendant une dizaine de minute de l'ouvrir, essayant différents sortilèges, inventant certains autres tant il commençait à désespérer.

« Le placard est protégé par un sort, Potter. Seul un membre de la famille peut l'ouvrir. » Dit froidement le professeur Rogue qui venait d'arriver.

Harry jura et pensa alors qu'il faudrait qu'Hermione vienne ici avec eux dès qu'ils le pourraient. Il lança un dernier regard au placard en verre et y vit qu'il y avait plusieurs fioles contenant les souvenirs de Splendora qui n'attendait que les yeux curieux d'Harry pour être découvert. Il observa attentivement le liquide bleu qui flottait dans les petites fioles comme fasciné par cela.

« Potter, approchez ! »

Harry se retourna vers son ancien professeur de potion et se dirigea vers lui. Dans ses mains, il y avait un paquet de lettres écrite à la main et signées par la maîtresse de maison, dessus était écrit « _A mon unique Amour._ » Harry, Rogue et Lupin se regardèrent en fronçant les sourcils. Il faudrait vraiment qu'ils reviennent avec Hermione au plus vite !

* * *

 **20 décembre 1967.**

 _Assise autour de l'immense table en bois de chêne du grand manoir Fitzgerald, Splendora, son mari et ses trois filles dînaient en silence. Personne ne parlait jamais durant les repas, c'était comme une sorte de règle d'or. Marie, âgée de 16 ans, n'avait toujours pas digéré l'humiliation que sa petite soeur lui avait fait subir. Elle mourrait d'envie de se plaindre à ses parents en espérant qu'ils punissent Sofia et surtout Lydia. Après une dernière bouchée de riz blanc, Marie posa ses couverts délicatement sur le côté droit de son assiette et se racla la gorge. Elle tourna la tête vers ses parents et prononça d'une voix froide :_

 _« Etiez-vous au courant de l'humiliation que votre chère Lydia m'a faite ? Elle m'a giflé devant tout Poudlard ! Cette enfant à besoin d'aide..._ »

 _Splendora ne leva même pas la tête pour regarder sa fille quant à William, il n'écoutait même pas. Lydia fronça des sourcils et voulut lui rétorquer qu'elle ne l'avait pas giflé et que même si elle l'avait fait, elle ne se serait pas excusé pour autant mais Splendora devança sa fille en parlant avant elle.  
_

 _« Si Lydia t'as giflé c'est que tu l'avais mérité, tout simplement. Cesse d'être de mauvaise foi Marie, c'est agaçant. Comporte-toi comme une adulte._ _» Répondit froidement la Maîtresse de maison._

 _Marie écarquilla les yeux, bien évidemment encore une fois, sa mère prenait la défense de sa fille chérie._

 _« Comme d'habitude Mère, vous prenez toujours la défense de Lydia ! Jamais vous ne m'écoutez ! Toujours en train de dire que je dis n'importe quoi ou que je l'ai cherché !_ _» Elle se leva de sa chaise, furibonde. « Vous me détestez tous ici ! Bande d'hypocrites !_ _» S'écria-t-elle._

 _Elle ne vit pas la gifle partir que venait de lui administrer son père en pleine figure. Il ne supportait pas que sa fille lève la voix sur eux. Elle n'était personne pour parler ainsi. Marie foudroya du regard les personnes présentes dans la salle, la main sur la joue et des larmes dans ses yeux rouges de rage. Elle quitta le salon en bousculant les elfes de maisons._

 _« Je me vengerais un jour, par Salazar je le jure que je me vengerais !_ _» Grinça Marie entre ses dents._

* * *

 **Les blahblah de LMDB :**

Et voilà la fin du chapitre ! J'espère que ça vous plaît toujours ! Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, d'ailleurs n'oubliez pas de m'en laisser une pour voir ce que vous en pensez ! N'oubliez pas de me dire si vous voulez des chapitres plus long ! **A bientôt** !

Réponses aux reviews :

 **Swangranger :** Harry va découvrir énormément de chose au fil des chapitres ! J'espère que cette suite te plaira, gros bisous ! **LMDB**.

 **flester :** Maintenant haha. **LMDB**.

 **LES REVIEWS SONT LE PAIN DE L'AUTEUR.**

 **LMDB, xx.  
**


	6. PETRIFICUS TOTALUS

**Bonjour, bonsoir tout le monde !**

Voici le sixième chapitre de ma fiction ! J'espère que ça vous plaît toujours autant ! J'écrirais de plus long chapitre haha ! Bonne lecture et désolée pour les fautes ! **A bientôt** !

 **MODIFIE LE : 21/01/18**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapitre V : Petrificus Totalus  
**

 **qui lie les mains et les pieds de la personne visée et qui lui bloque la mâchoire.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **L** orsque Drago se réveilla ce matin-là, il sentit un corps chaud à ses côtés. Il ouvrit un oeil avec difficulté et soupira en voyant la personne qui était présente à ses côtés : Astoria Greengrass. Il se massa l'arrête du nez en se rappelant les événements de la veille : L'annonce du début de sa mission, la petite cuite qu'il s'était prit par la suite avec Théodore et la présence d'Astoria dans sa chambre, totalement nue. Astoria avait toujours été là pour lui, c'était clair qu'elle l'aimait plus que tout au monde mais Drago ne ressentait rien pour elle. Elle était une sorte de passe-temps pour lui, certes il la connaissait depuis tout petit et il devait se marier avec elle mais il n'avait jamais rien ressentie pour elle. Leurs fiançailles étaient prévue depuis le berceau. Drago soupira, épouser une femme qu'il n'aimait pas... Il ne voulait absolument pas l'épouser. Il repensait à ce que Pansy lui avait dit une fois... Peut-être avait-elle raison après tout ? Il aurait dû tenter quelque chose, même si cela aurait été que pour un cours instant, il n'aurait pas eu le regret de n'avoir rien fait. Il tourna la tête et vit Astoria le fixer, un sourire en coin. Elle passa son bras autour de son torse et se pressa contre lui. Drago n'était vraiment pas d'humeur, il avait un mal de crâne et il avait des choses plus importantes à faire.

« Tu devrais partir, Astoria. Je ne suis pas d'humeur. Reviens plus tard. » Dit-il froidement.

Astoria fronça les sourcils et le regarda un instant, interloquée. Elle se leva tout de même et s'habilla à la vitesse de l'éclair et partit sans un au revoir. En ouvrant la porte, elle manqua de rentrer dans son future beau-père. Elle s'excusa et le contourna.

« Drago... » Commença Lucius Malefoy. « Tu avais dit que tu arrêterais de jouer avec cette jeune fille. »

Drago roula des yeux.

« Je ne suis qu'un homme, père ! Et pour ma défense : hier je n'étais pas dans mon état normal... »

« Oui, j'ai ouïe dire... Théo m'a raconté. Tu devrais commencer à te préparer. Cette lettre est arrivée pour toi, aujourd'hui. » Dit-il simplement.

Le regard de Drago fixa la lettre que tenait son paternel dans ses mains, un sourire en coin. Il savait de qui provenait cette lettre et ce qu'elle voulait dire. Pansy avait réussi.

« Dépêche-toi. » Ordonna son père en déposant la lettre sur le bureau de son fils avant de quitter la pièce.

Drago rabattit les couvertures et se leva d'un bond. Les rayons du soleil illuminaient le corps nu du jeune homme. Il se dirigea dans sa salle de bain privé pour prendre une bonne douche qui dura dix minutes, il se lava les dents ensuite et ressortie de la salle de bain, une serviette autour de la taille. Des gouttes d'eau perlaient le longs de son torse et de son visage à cause de ses cheveux. Il avança vers la lettre que son père avait déposé plus tôt. Il prit soin de l'ouvrir délicatement avant d'extraire le parchemin qui se trouvait à l'intérieur.

Rendez-vous à neuf heure pile derrière l'ancienne boutique de farce des jumeaux Weasley.  
Et pour l'amour du Ciel, tâche de ne pas être en retard ; Potter déteste ça et moi aussi - c'est bien une des seules choses que nous avons en commun.

 **Pansy Barbara Parkinson.**

 **PS :** Hermione sera présente. Sois plus beau que le Dieu Apollon lui-même, chou.

Un petit sourire apparût sur les lèvres de l'héritier Malefoy. Il regarda l'horloge qui se trouvait au-dessus de la cheminée : huit heure dix. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et elle s'ouvrit sur Narcissa Malefoy, une tasse de thé à la main.

« Je viens de voir passer la jeune Greengrass... Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus rien avec elle. » Dit-elle simplement en fixant son fils. « Soit ! Tu devrais te dépêcher Drago. » Elle donna la tasse chaude à son fils en souriant doucement.

Drago la remercia et but une première gorgée du thé à la menthe.

« Quand comptes-tu partir ? » Demanda la femme aux cheveux blonds en regardant la lettre que tenait son fils.

« Dans quelques minutes. » Répondit le fils en posant la tasse sur le meuble.

Narcissa se contenta juste de hocher la tête, les lèvres pincées ; son regard scrutant la pièce où son fils avait dormit depuis qu'il était né. Elle passa son regard bleu sur les nombreux cadres photos qui décoraient la pièce : des photos de Drago avec ses meilleurs amis ; des photos de Drago avec sa mère et son père, etc. Un sentiment de tristesse vint envahir le cœur de Narcissa Malefoy. Cette chambre était remplie de souvenirs plus qu'heureux. Son regard fixa une photo assez particulière et un petit sourire triste apparut sur ses lèvres.

« Te souviens-tu du jour où ton père est rentré complètement trempé après avoir été te chercher ton cadeau d'anniversaiee ? »

Drago hocha la tête, retenant de justesse un sourire.

« Mon premier balais. »

Le sourire de Narcissa s'agrandit.

« Oui, Lucius était revenu complètement trempé et comme à son habitude il se plaignait du temps, ronchonnant dans sa barbe. Et puis, juste après t'avoir vu arriver en courant, il te donna ton cadeau et tu étais tellement heureux. Il ne t'avais jamais vu comme ça et il n'avait pas réussi à retenir son sourire. »

Drago hocha distraitement la tête, tentant de se remémorer ce souvenir. Oui, Drago avait été tellement heureux ce jour-là et le sourire de son père n'avait fait que d'accentuer son bonheur.

« Ton père n'a pas toujours été parfait, Drago. » Dit doucement Narcissa en se rapprochant de son fils. « Mais il t'aime. Certes à sa manière farfelue mais il t'aime. Tu es son fils. » Dit-elle en caressant la joue de son fils. « Il n'a pas eu le choix. Tu comprendras plus tard, mon chéri. »

« Comprendre quoi ? » Demanda Drago en regardant sa mère dans les yeux.

Narcissa lui sourit tendrement.

« Sois patient. » Son pouce caressant toujours la joue de son unique enfant. « Maintenant, dépêche-toi. Et pour l'amour du Ciel, Drago : coiffe-moi ces cheveux ! »

L'héritier pouffa légèrement de rire avant de se diriger dans sa salle de bain afin terminer ce qu'il avait commencer. Il devait être encore plus beau que d'habitude. Il coiffa ses cheveux en arrière pour faire plaisir à sa mère, attrapa un col roulé noir et un pantalon de smoking noir également ; inutile de préciser la couleur de ses chaussures et de sa cape.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Harry, Remus et Severus lisaient attentivement les lettres qu'avaient écrite Splendora. Dans ses lettres, elle parlait d'un enfant, de son amour pour ce-dernier, de la tristesse qu'elle ressentait, son mariage avec son cousin, l'amour qu'elle portait toujours à son amant. Mais aucun nom n'était mentionné ce qui commençait sérieusement à agacer nos trois lecteurs. Harry avait déjà lu trois lettres, dans celle qu'il tenait entre ses mains, Splendora révélait que sa petite fille aurait d'immense pouvoir et qu'elle suppliait le destinataire de la lettre de ne pas lui faire de mal. Harry fronça les sourcils et releva la tête vers les deux professeurs. Alors comme ça Hermione avait un grand pouvoir...

« Professeur ! Etiez-vous au courant pour l'immense pouvoir que possédait Hermione ? » Demanda Harry.

Les deux anciens professeurs se regardèrent un instant comme pour se mettre d'accord sur la réponse à donner. Ils hochèrent la tête comme un seul homme pour dire qu'ils allaient lui expliquer. Rogue prit la parole.

« Voyez-vous Potter, comme vous le saviez déjà : Hermione est issue d'une grande famille puissante de Sang-Pur. La plus puissante de toute et la plus ancienne. Quand Splendora était encore de ce monde, on lui avait prédit que sa petite fille aurait un plus grand pouvoir qu'eux tous. Un pouvoir aussi extraordinaire que dangereux. Malheureusement elle n'arriverait pas à le contrôler, avait dit cette personne. Vous savez Potter, Hermione est encore plus puissante que Merlin et Le Seigneur des Ténèbres réunit. Contrôler un pouvoir aussi puissant est extrêmement difficile. Disons que sur une échelle où 1 serait le niveau d'un sorcier aux pouvoirs normaux, 10 serait un sorcier du niveau de Voldemort et 20 serait celui d'Hermione. Mademoiselle Granger devra apprendre au plus vite à les contrôler. C'est un beau pouvoir mais destructeur... Imaginez-là énerver au possible, en une fraction de seconde elle peut vous réduire à l'état de poussière sans baguette... De tels pouvoirs dans une seule personne peut être mortel pour n'importe qui. » Dit-il froidement. « Et... D'après ce que je sais, Lord Voldemort veut retrouver la petite fille de Splendora pour s'emparer de tous ses pouvoirs. Il ne supporte pas d'être deuxième, voyez-vous. » Termina-t-il, sombrement.

Harry n'en revenait absolument pas. Il devait au plus vite en discuter avec Hermione. Il doutait qu'elle soit au courant du danger qu'elle courrait avec ses pouvoirs. Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres se rendait compte qu'Hermione était celle qu'il cherchait, Dieu seul sait ce qu'il lui ferait. Harry regarda l'heure et se leva d'un bond pour aller se préparer. Il avait rendez-vous. Harry marcha en direction de la porte, lorsqu'il l'ouvrit Ron se trouvait derrière le regard totalement perdu.

« C'est quoi ce bordel avec Hermione ? ! » S'exclama-t-il.

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Il ne manquait plus que ça.

« Ecoute, Ron c'est pas le mom- »

« C'est jamais le moment avec toi, Harry ! » S'exclama Ron. « Toi ! Hermione ! Vous tous ! Vous me cachez toujours des choses ! Mais pourquoi ? ! Vous pensez que je ne suis pas à la hauteur ou quoi ? ! Je ne suis pas un idiot ! » Rugit Ron, fou de rage.

« Calme toi, Ron ! Pratiquement personne ne le sait ! C'est pour ton bien qu'on ne te dit rien de ce genre ! Essaye de comprendre, s'il te plaît. » Répondit Harry plus calmement.

« Comprendre quoi ? ! Que vous ne me faites pas assez confiance pour me tenir au courant ? ! »

« Ron. Pousse-toi je dois partir. » Siffla Harry entre ses dents.

Ron ricana froidement.

« Pour aller où, encore ? ! Parler avec Hermione de tous tes plans sans prendre en compte les miens c'est ça- »

« _Petrificus Totalus !_ »

Tous les membres du corps de Ronald se figèrent en même temps, son visage affichant une expression d'effroi et de surprise. Son dos vint taper contre le sol, laissant le loisir de voir qui avait osé le pétrifier. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers la personne qui avait fait ça, tous les regards étaient désapprobateur à l'exception de celui du professeur Rogue qui regardait la personne avec fierté.

« Quoi ? Ne me regardez pas comme ça ! Il parlait trop, ça commençait à m'agacer. »

« Ce n'était pas nécessaire, Parkinson. »

Cette-dernière s'avança et enjamba le corps livide du rouquin.

« C'est pas la modestie qui t'étouffe, toi. » Siffla Pansy. « Un merci aurait suffit. »

Le brun roula des yeux tandis que Pansy lui adressait un petit sourire. Elle salua d'un signe de main ses anciens professeurs de sa main vernis en noir pour être assortie à sa tenue.

« Bon, tu viens Potter ? On n'a pas toute la journée ! » Reprit-elle en se dirigeant vers la sortie, faisant claquer sur le sol ses tout petits talons de deux centimètres.

Elle fit un signe de la main à Ronald qui était encore allongé sur le sol. Harry haussa des épaules et demanda aux professeurs de s'occuper de Ronald le temps de son absence. Il avança à grande vitesse pour rejoindre Pansy et Hermione qui l'attendait à présent sur le pas de la porte d'entrée. Hermione adressa un petit sourire à son meilleur ami tandis que Pansy se contentait seulement de rouler des yeux.

« Je te préviens, Parkinson. Un seul faux pas et je te tue avec lui ! » Prévenu Harry.

La jeune femme se contenta de rouler des yeux une fois de plus et attrapa les bras de ses deux anciens ennemis et transplana dans la seconde qui suivit. Ils atterrirent dans la remise de l'ancienne boutique des frères Weasley. Tout était poussiéreux et en bazar. Plusieurs cartons jonchaient le sol et des toiles d'araignées étaient suspendu au plafond. Le sol se mit à grincer ce qui fit pointer les baguettes des trois protagonistes droit devant eux. Le sol continuait de grincer sous les pas d'une personne cagoulé. Ses mains été levées et le trio reconnut automatiquement la personne au petit sourire narquois qui planait à la commissure de ses lèvres. Harry et Hermione roulèrent des yeux en abaissant leurs baguettes tandis que Pansy le jaugeait un sourire aux lèvres.

« Potter. » Salua Drago Malefoy.

« Malefoy. »

« Granger. Ravie de te revoir. » Dit Drago sur un ton charmeur.

« Plaisir non partagé. » Répondit cette dernière en le foudroyant du regard.

Cette réponse accentua le sourire du jeune blond. Elle n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois. Ses cheveux bruns étaient toujours aussi longs et bouclés. Ses grands yeux marron reflétaient toujours la détermination et le courage que possédait la jeune femme. _Typiquement Gryffondor_. Sa silhouette était toujours aussi élancée de ce qu'il pouvait voir. Délicieuse. Quant à Saint Potter, ses cheveux étaient plus longs et il semblait plus fatigué et plus maigre qu'avant.

« Bon, c'est bien gentil de se regarder dans le blanc des yeux mais si nous sommes ici, c'est pour une raison spéciale. » Dit Pansy, agacée par le silence.

Les quatre protagonistes se lancèrent un regard et Drago haussa des épaules en leur disant de le suivre dans la pièce d'à côté. Un petite table ronde les attendait avec quatre chaises autour. Des bougies éclairaient la petite pièce. Ils s'asseyaient tous autour de la petite table et le silence était encore présent. _Cela n'allait pas être aussi simple que ça._

* * *

 **Les blahblah de LMDB :**

Et voilà la fin du chapitre ! J'espère que ça vous plaît toujours ! Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, d'ailleurs n'oubliez pas de m'en laisser une pour voir ce que vous en pensez ! N'oubliez pas de me dire si vous voulez des chapitres plus long ! **A bientôt** !

Réponses aux reviews :

 **like-a-potter-story :** Merci beaucoup ! Voici la suite ! **LMDB**.

 **Swangranger :** Voici la suite haha ! **LMDB.**

 **Ayano :** Ah te revoilà ! Je commençais à avoir peur ! J'attendais ta review avec impatience ! Tes théories sont toujours aussi bonnes héhé mais je ne peux rien dire ;-) Secoue Drago ! Il faut qu'il se bouge un peu haha ! J'attend ta review avec impatience, c'est toujours un vrai plaisir de les lires, gros bisous ! **LMDB.**

 **Mzelle A :** Merci beaucoup ! **LMDB.**

 **LES REVIEWS SONT LE PAIN DE L'AUTEUR.**

 **LMDB, xx.**


	7. TRANSPLANAGE

**Bonjour, bonsoir tout le monde !**

Tout d'abord : j'aimerais vous remerciez pour vos reviews et les 33 followers qui suivent mon histoire ! Wow, merci énormément ça me fait super plaisir de voir que ma fiction vous plaît ! Alors, c'est difficile d'écrire vu que j'ai les cours tout ça tout ça, mais bon. Les chapitres je les écris en avance héhé mais je ne peux pas souvent aller sur l'ordinateur pendant la semaine. Et comme là je suis malade (on adore) j'ai pu écrire jusqu'au chapitre 10 héhé. Donc, j'ai essayé de faire beaucoup plus long plus de 3400 mots c'est pas mal pour commencer, non ? Bref, je vous laisse avec la suite, **bonne lecture** et désolée s'il y a des fautes !

 **MODIFIE LE : 22/01/18**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapitre VI : Transplanage**

 **qui permet de se déplacer rapidement.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **7 juillet 1978.**

 _Il faisait extrêmement beau ce jour-là. Un grand soleil avec une légère brise de vent qui faisait flotter le parfum des nombreuses fleurs. Aujourd'hui était un jour très spécial pour la famille Fitzgerald : Lydia Splendora Fitzgerald épousait John James Davies. C'était le grand événement de cet été ! Tout le monde sorcier était réunis pour le mariage. Splendora n'était pas vraiment d'accord pour ce mariage mais si sa fille était heureuse, elle l'était aussi. Elle se dirigea sous la tente où se trouvait sa fille. Elle était absolument magnifique. En la voyant dans sa longue robe blanche en dentelle avec des cristaux de perles au corsage décolleté hors de l'épaule et un buste en satin accompagné de boucle d'oreille en diamant et d'escarpin blanc. Lydia avec un chignon très glamour d'où tombaient certaines boucles blanches. Elle était absolument radieuse. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Splendora de vouloir pleurer mais de voir sa fille aussi belle et heureuse et épanouie lui donnait la larme à l'oeil._

 _« Oh mère je vous en prie, ne pleurez pas sinon je risquerais d'en faire de même et je ne veux pas que mon maquillage coule ! » S'exclama Lydia en riant doucement._

 _Splendora sourit et s'approcha de sa fille qui se trouvait à côté de Sofia et d'une amie._

 _« Est-ce dans mes habitudes de pleurer ? Tu es magnifique ma fille. »_

 _Lydia sourit en regardant sa mère. Dans quelques minutes elle allait épouser l'homme qu'elle aimait et ils pourraient commencer leur grande aventure ensemble, malgré la guerre.  
_

 _« Bon je vais voir si tout est prêt. Je reviens de suite. »_

 _« Ne t'échappe pas avec ton époux Cissy, j'ai encore besoin de toi ! » Dit Lydia en lui tirant la langue._

 _La jeune femme blonde lui tira la langue en retour en riant._

 _« J'ai un présent pour toi. » Elle lui tendit un coffret qu'elle ouvrit doucement. « Ce collier est dans notre famille depuis des générations, il est coutume de l'offrir à la première fille qui se marie. »_

 _Lydia contempla la parure avec joie. Le collier était absolument somptueux. C'était un collier incrusté de diamant blanc. Lydia était très émue de ce cadeau._

 _« Peux... Peux-tu me le mettre s'il te plaît ? » Demanda-t-elle doucement._

 _Splendora lui sourit, les larmes commençaient à monter. Elle acquiesça et prit le collier délicatement et le passa autour du coup de son dernier enfant pour l'attacher. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule et la regarda dans le miroir. Elles se ressemblaient énormément._

 _« Tout est parfait maintenant. » Elle attrapa la main de Sofia pour qu'elle se mette à côtés d'elles. « Je vous aime tellement mes filles. »_

 _Toutes lui sourirent._

 _« Comme c'est adorable. »_

 _Les trois têtes se retournèrent à la vitesse de l'éclair vers la personne qui avait prononcé cette phrase._

 _« Je me doutais bien que tu viendrais gâcher mon mariage ! »_

 _La personne ricana froidement et avança._

 _« Rassure-toi petite soeur, je ne suis pas ici pour te gâcher ton mariage. Je voulais juste te féliciter. Cela se fait entre soeur, non ? »_

 _Sofia souffla et dit froidement :_

 _« Je croyais que nous n'étions plus tes soeurs. »_

 _Marie ricana de plus belle._

 _« Façon de parler ma chère Sofia. En tout cas, profitez de votre bonheur. Cela ne va pas durer ! » S'exclama-t-elle un sourire en coin._

 _Splendora fronça les sourcils._

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu ve... »_

 _Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Marie avait transplané. Splendora poussa un soupir d'agacement. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait pour avoir une fille pareille ! Elle se retourna vers ses deux filles qui s'enlaçaient pour se dire que rien n'arriverait. Splendora les enlaça à son tour et dit doucement :_

 _« Je ferais en sorte que rien ne vous arrive, je vous le promets. » Murmura-t-elle._

* * *

 **P** ansy Parkinson, Harry Potter, Drago Malefoy et Hermione Granger se trouvaient à présent assis à une table dans le silence le plus complet. Cela faisait dix bonnes minutes que personne ne parlait. Pansy contemplait ses cuticules avec grand intérêt tandis qu'Hermione s'amusait à compter le nombre de brique qui se trouvait sur le mur. Quand à Harry et Drago, ils se défiaient du regard, _pour changer_. Aucun des deux n'osaient ciller de peur de perdre le combat. Pansy jeta un coup d'oeil aux deux garçons et les jaugea du regard. Elle les trouvait ridicule. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de rouler des yeux, décidément elle était abonnée au roulage de yeux ; c'était sa marque de fabrique.

« Potter, c'est pas le moment de faire un combat pour savoir qui est le plus fort des deux. Venons en au sujet de notre rencontre aujourd'hui. »

Tous les regards se posèrent sur elle.

« Malefoy. Explique-toi. » Ce n'était pas une demande mais un ordre.

Le désigné regarda son ami et se racla la gorge pour que toute l'attention soit portée sur lui. Il adorait ça.

« Comme ma chère Pansy a dû vous le dire, si je suis ici c'est parce que je veux changer de camp. »

« Nous le savons ça. Ce que nous voulons savoir c'est : pourquoi ? Et nous voulons de bonnes raisons. » Cingla Hermione Granger, ses yeux envoyant des éclairs.

Drago la regarda un instant, toujours un petit sourire en coin. Sa signature. Pansy observait les deux légèrement amusée, enfin un peu de croustillant dans sa vie.

« Cela devient trop dangereux pour moi, pour ma mère. Si j'ai fait tout ça c'était pour sauver ma mère mais aujourd'hui tout est différent et tout devient plus compliqué pour moi. » Mentit Drago à moitié. « Je veux me racheter. Je suis conscient qu'avec tout ce que j'ai fait je ne pourrais pas totalement me faire pardonner mais : je le veux sincèrement. » Il regardait Hermione avec insistance.

Hermione le jaugea un instant, surprise dans un premier temps puis suspicieuse. Elle plissa des yeux, elle ne le croyait pas totalement.

« Que proposes-tu pour nous aider, Malefoy ? » Demanda Harry, sa main frottant distraitement son œil.

Drago lança un dernier regard à Hermione avant de regarder le survivant.

« Les futures attaques des mangemorts entièrement détaillées. »

Harry lança un regard à Pansy et Hermione en secouant la tête en signe de négation.

« Qui te dis que nous n'avons pas déjà quelqu'un sur le coup ? »

« Ça m'étonnerait, Potter. » Rétorqua Drago légèrement intrigué par ce que venait de dire le brun.

« Ce que tu proposes n'est pas assez. » Trancha Harry.

Drago fronça des sourcils, perplexe. Que pouvait-il leur offrir ? De l'argent ? Des affaires ? Potter aurait bien besoin de changer son tee-shirt bleu.

« Des informations personnelles ? » Proposa le blond.

Là, Harry, Hermione et Pansy se redressèrent comme un seul homme en même temps, un air très intéressé sur leurs visages.

« Quelles genres d'informations ? » Demanda Pansy.

Et là, Drago comprit. C'était si évident. Il sourit intérieurement. Ils étaient totalement à sa merci à présent.

« J'ai ouïe dire que vous étiez à la recherche de certaines choses pour anéantir le mage noir... » Dit Drago en observant ses cuticules, l'air désintéressé. « Des Horcruxes, c'est ça ? » Il lança un regard aux trois anciens élèves.

« Tu... Tu sais où sont les Horcruxes ? » Demanda Hermione pleine d'espoir.

Drago sourit à nouveau en coin. C'était dans la poche.

« Peut-être que oui. Peut-être que non. Ça dépend. » Dit-il détaché.

Pansy ricana. Qu'il était malin, un vrai Serpentard.

« Alors Potter ? Suis-je le bien venu dans l'Ordre ? » Demanda Drago sur le ton de la provoque.

Harry serra des poings et avala difficilement sa salive, réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Il lança un regard à Hermione comme pour lui demander son avis. Elle se contenta de hocher la tête, à contre-coeur.

« Je veux les plans détaillés et les informations. On se retrouve au même endroit dans deux jours et à la même heure. Prends uniquement les affaires dont tu as besoin. » Dit Harry en se levant. « Bienvenue dans l'Ordre. » Lui dit-il en lui présentant sa main pour qu'il la serre.

C'était à contre-coeur qu'il acceptait ça, Drago le savait. Mais Harry ne pouvait pas laisser passer une chance pareille. Drago lui serra la main et hocha de la tête.

« Si tu nous trahis, je serais le dernier visage que tu verras. » Menaça Harry avant de lâcher la main du mangemort.

Hermione suivit Harry sans dire au revoir à Drago tandis que Pansy envoya un baiser à son meilleur ami, un grand sourire aux lèvres, lui murmurant un « Je suis fière de toi » et elle partie rejoindre ses camarades pour transplaner laissant Drago seul dans la vieille boutique. Il était partagé entre un sentiment de fierté et de honte. Passant sa main dans ses cheveux blonds platines, il prit une grande inspiration avant de transplaner chez lui.

* * *

Dans la plus grande chambre du manoir Malefoy, Narcissa Malefoy s'autorisait à laisser couler quelques larmes. Elle était lasse de tout ; de cette situation ; de cette guerre ; des choix de son mari ; des choix de son fils. N'avait-elle pas le droit au bonheur ? ! Elle entendit des pas approcher et s'essuya d'un revers de sa manche ses larmes et pris une grande inspiration. Lucius Malefoy, qui s'était enfin décider à quitter son magistral bureau, entra dans la pièce et s'avança vers un placard en bois de chêne pour en extraire une bouteille de Whisky-Pur-Feu. Il murmurait des choses incompréhensibles. Il avait deux grosses cernes sous ses yeux, ses cheveux blonds étaient en bataille. Il bu cul sec son verre et le reposa pour s'en resservir un deuxième. Puis un troisième. Puis un quatrième. Avant d'entamer son cinquième verre, il remarqua enfin sa femme, les yeux rougis. Il fronça les sourcils et reposa son verre sur la table. Il s'approcha de sa femme et lui prit les mains.

« Pourquoi pleures-tu Cissy, bon sang ? ! »

Narcissa renifla avant de poser sa tête sur l'épaule de son mari.

« C'est rien... Je... Je me remémore des vieux souvenirs... Oh Lucius, te souviens-tu à quel point nous étions heureux, toi, Drago et moi ? Cela paraît tellement lointain… »

« Oh Cissy... Ça va s'arranger, je te le promets ! » S'exclama Lucius.

« Drago va rejoindre l'Ordre, il va nous quitter pour quoi ? Pour ramener cette Hermione à ce pauvre psychopathe qui TE sert de Maître ! Il va trahir ses amis, Lucius ! Et nous aussi... On leur avaient fait une promesse, Lucius... » Dit-elle faiblement.

Lucius écarquilla les yeux. Avait-il bien entendu ? Dieu du ciel, sa femme était donc inconsciente ? ! Il ferma ses yeux, comme pour se calmer et resserra son étreinte sur elle. Avait-elle oublié que n'importe qui pouvait écouter leur conversation ? ! Il se retourna d'un coup lorsqu'il entendit un POP sonore. Il s'éloigna de Narcissa, baguette en main et s'avança vers le bruit.

« Oula mon cher beau-frère, je savais que vous vouliez vous débarrassez de moi mais quand même ! » Ricana Bellatrix Lestrange.

Lucius baissa sa baguette en roulant des yeux. Bien sûr, il aurait dû s'en douter. Et bien évidemment, Marie était avec elle. _Très étonnant_. Bellatrix salua sa sœur d'un signe de tête et tapa dans ses mains.

« Où est mon filleul adoré ? » Demanda Bellatrix en regardant les alentours.

Lucius jeta un brève regard à sa femme et répondit froidement :

« Drago est en pleine mission. »

Bellatrix acquiesça doucement. Marie s'avança, un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres.

« Le Maître veut vous voir. Immédiatement. »

Lucius avala difficilement sa salive, de même que sa femme. Narcissa regarda Marie, un sourire froid sur ses lèvres. Elle leva son bras tout en la regardant et lui dit de sa célèbre voix froide à vous congeler sur place :

« Qu'attendez-vous pour transplaner, ma chère. »

* * *

Hermione, Pansy et Harry venaient d'arriver à destination. Ils étaient à côté d'une plage au milieu de petites montagnes de sables. Derrière l'une de ces montagnes, se tenait une petite – mais du moins assez grande pour accueillir plusieurs personnes – chaumière. Hermione prit une grande bouffée d'air. Elle était enfin de retour ! Elle se retourna et plissa les yeux lorsqu'elle aperçut une silhouette qui s'approchait de plus en plus. Elle sourit lorsqu'elle put enfin voir qui était cette personne. Blaise Zabini, vêtu de son éternel tee-shirt vert foncé et d'un simple jean. Hermione se jeta dans ses bras et le serra de toutes ses forces. Harry roula des yeux et toussota. Pansy lui lança un petit regard amusé et regarda ses amis. Harry les foudroyait du regard.

« Je vois que tout s'est bien passé si Parky est encore en vie. » Dit Blaise en désignant du menton la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs de jais.

Hermione gloussa doucement tandis que Pansy le foudroya du regard et s'avança vers lui.

« Appele-moi encore une seule fois « Parky » et je t'envoie rencontrer tous les Saints du Paradis en deux secondes top chrono. » Siffla-t-elle. « Et oui, pour ta gouverne : tout s'est bien passé » Dit-elle malicieusement.

Blaise sourit à cette confirmation. Harry roula des yeux et décida d'entrer dans la maison. Tout le monde commença à marcher vers la maison. Pansy marchait aux côtés de Blaise et Harry avec Hermione, un peu en retrait. Harry prit une grande inspiration et se massa l'arrête du nez en se souvenant des événements qui s'étaient produits un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

« … Hum Hermione… Pendant que j'y pense… Ron sa... »

« Oh tiens mais qui voilà ! »

Et merde, pensa le survivant. Hermione souriait timidement et s'avança vers Ron pour l'enlacer amicalement. Ce-dernier la repoussa. Hermione fronça alors les sourcils, qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? _Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait encore ? !_

« Alors comme ça, on me cache des choses : Hermione FITZGERALD ! » Hurla-t-il, hors de lui. « POURQUOI TU M'AS CACHER CA HERMIONE ? ! Hein ? ! **POURQUOI** ? ! Je n'étais pas à la hauteur, c'est ça ? ! Tu n'es pas une NEE-MOLDUE, T'ES ISSUE D'UNE **PUTAIN DE FAMILLE DE SANG-PUR** ENCORE PLUS RICHE ET HAUTAINE QUE CELLE DE MALEFOY ! Tu n'es qu'une idiote… Je… Je pensais qu'on devait TOUT se dire. Mais toi et Harry, vous aimez bien cacher les choses... **ME** cacher les choses et ce depuis le tout début. » Cracha-t-il, dégoûté.

Les quatre anciens serpentards, froncèrent les sourcils. Que venait-il de se passer ? Hermione avait à présent la gorge nouée.

« R-ron… Laisse-moi t'ex-pliquer, je t'en… Prie… » Balbutia-t-elle en essayant d'empêcher les larmes de couler.

Ron leva son index pour l'arrêter de parler. Il fit demi-tour en direction de la chaumière, traversa le salon, monta les escaliers et s'enferma dans sa chambre. Harry regarda Hermione d'un air désolé. Hermione avança sans rien dire, le regard triste et son coeur remplit de honte et de déception. Ils arrivèrent sur le seuil de la maison où se tenait Molly Weasley qui leur sauta automatiquement dessus, elle embrassa les deux joues de Pansy, ébouriffa les cheveux de Blaise et de Harry, et enlaça ce-dernier doucement. Quand elle posa ses yeux sur Hermione, elle comprit pourquoi Ron s'était enfermé directement dans sa chambre, très énervé. Molly l'enlaça tout de même en lui embrassant le front tendrement. Pauvre petite, pensa Molly Weasley. Après les embrassades, ils se réunissairent tous dans le salon – _à l'exception de Ron, bien entendu_. Ils étaient tous assis sur le canapé tandis qu'Hermione se tenait debout devant eux. Seul Harry, Rogue, Lupin, Molly, Arthur et maintenant Ron, étaient au courant de son secret, ici. Elle prit une grande bouffée d'air et se lança dans son récit.

« Je suppose qu'ici, tout le monde connaît les Fitzgerald… » Commença-t-elle. « Je suis la petite fille de Splendora Fitzgerald. Je… Je suis au courant depuis mon enfance. Je ne me souviens pas tellement de mes parents — Lydia et John mais… En revanche je me souviens de ma tante, Sofia. Elle venait me voir dès qu'elle le pouvait, après m'avoir laissé à une famille moldue pour ma protection : Anne et Peter Granger, mes parents adoptifs… » Elle renifla et secoua la tête pour se reprendre. « Mes faux parents… Peter et Anne Granger, ont toujours pris soin de moi et… Je ne devais rien dire à personne. Seul quelques membres de l'Ordre était au courant de ma vraie identité. »

Tout le monde la fixait, bouche-bée. Dans la tête de Pansy, s'était le bazar total. Alors la fille pour qui son meilleur ami avait un 'faible' depuis un très long moment était en réalité une Sang-Pur. Et elle faisait partie de pas n'importe quelle famille en plus de ça… Drago n'allait pas en revenir quand il sera au courant.

« Je suis tellement désolée de ne vous avoir rien dit… Mais je ne pouvais pas prendre de risque. » Termina-t-elle.

Rogue s'approcha en se raclant la gorge et dit de sa voix froide :

« Et hum… Nous ne vous avons rien dit Miss Gran… Davies mais la raison pour laquelle nous vous protégeons Mademoiselle, c'est à cause de vos pouvoirs. »

Hermione papillonna des yeux en fronçant des sourcils. _Ses pouvoirs ? !_

« Voyez-vous, vous détenez de très puissant pouvoir. En une fraction de seconde, vous pourriez tous nous tuer si vous le vouliez. Vous devez à tout prix apprendre à vous contrôler avant votre dix-huitième anniversaire. »

Hermione écarquilla les yeux. Cela expliquait ce qu'il s'était passer un peu plus tôt quand elle était dans l'ancienne boutique des jumeaux Weasley. Rogue lui servit la même explication qu'il avait dit à Harry un jour plus tôt. Tout le monde était bouche-bée, encore une fois. Hermione se leva et sortit de la pièce. Elle devait être seule. Pansy, mettant sa fierté de côté, se leva pour la rejoindre.

Hermione était assise au bord de l'eau. Elle n'avait pas entendu que quelqu'un s'approchait d'elle pour s'asseoir à ses côtés.

« Je suis désolée, Pansy. »

Pansy se retourna vers elle, les sourcils haussés.

« Je rêve où Hermione Jean Granger, petite fille de Splendora Fitzgerald vient de s'excuser ? » Dit-elle ironiquement.

Sa voisine lui envoya une tape sur le derrière de la tête en ricanant. La brune aux cheveux courts ricana aussi.

« Je suis désolé aussi, Hermione. » Dit-elle difficilement avec un petit sourire en coin.

« Je rêve où Pansy Marian Parkinson vient de s'excuser ? » La parodia-t-elle.

Pansy sourit malicieusement. Hermione posa sa tête sur l'épaule de sa voisine. Elles restèrent ainsi sans rien dire pendant au moins une quinzaine de minutes. On entendait que le bruit des vagues. Pansy baissa la tête vers Hermione et lui dit un sourire en coin :

« Alors… Comment prends-tu la nouvelle ? »

La brune leva la tête pour la regarder, une expression d'incompréhension.

« La nouvelle ? » Demanda Hermione, intriguée.

Pansy roula des yeux et fit retirer la tête de son amie de son épaule. Oui, Hermione était son amie. Depuis un an. Hermione avait eu beaucoup de mal au début avec le caractère bien trempé de Pansy mais au fil du temps elle avait apprit à l'apprécier et à lui confier plusieurs choses comme Pansy faisait avec elle. A la différence, Pansy n'avouerait jamais qu'elle appréciait vraiment Granger comme elle n'avouerait jamais qu'elle appréciait Saint Potter. Par fierté sans doute, c'était comme ça que Pansy Parkinson fonctionnait.

« Le fait que Drago Malefoy veuille rejoindre nos rangs. »

Hermione cligna plusieurs fois des yeux.

« Oh et bien... Je ne lui fais pas confiance, Pansy. En revanche, je te fais confiance. Si tu dis qu'il est sincère avec nois, je te crois et j'essayerai de faire des efforts. »

Pansy acquiesça, un sourire en coin. Oh que oui elle espérait qu'elle ferait plus d'efforts avec Drago. Son petit plan personnel pouvait se mettre en marche !

A l'intérieur de la maison, Molly discutait avec Harry et le professeur Rogue sur la meilleure manière d'essayer de contrôler ses pouvoirs dans un coin de la pièce. Dans un autre coin de la pièce Arthur discutait vivement avec les jumeaux Weasley tandis que Ginny tombait nez à nez avec Blaise dans la cuisine.

« Ah euh… Salut. Je… Je ne t'avais pas vu. » Balbutia la rouquine.

Blaise lui sourit doucement.

« Salut, Ginny. » Dit-il malicieusement.

Ils se sourirent timidement, puis Molly débarqua dans la pièce pour préparer le dîner. Ginny sortie en trombe de la pièce et sourit dans la seconde qui suivit. Neville se tenait sur le seuil de la porte aux côtés de Tonks, Luna et une autre fille qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle sauta dans les bras de Neville et de Tonks. Tout le foyer vinrent les accueillir joyeusement.

« Je vous présente : Delphine Marshall. C'est elle qui s'occupera de l'accouchement de Tonks. »

En effet, Neville, Luna et Tonks étaient parties à la recherche d'un médicomage pour s'occuper des problèmes que rencontrait Tonks durant sa grossesse. Ils avaient rencontré Delphine dans un petit village de Paris en France. C'était trop risqué d'en chercher en Angleterre et puis dès qu'ils étaient tombés sur Delphine, le courant était passé directement. Lorsque Remus apparut dans la pièce, il se jeta pratiquement sur sa femme. Elle lui avait terriblement manqué. Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement tandis que Delphine partait saluer tous les habitants du foyer, un sourire timide aux lèvres.

 _En espérant que la suite se passe comme prévu._

* * *

 **Les blahblah de LMDB :  
**

Voilà la fin de ce sixième chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! Vos reviews me font toujours extrêmement plaisir. Gros bisous, à bientôt !

Réponses aux reviews :

 **Swangranger :** Et oui enfin ! Et ils ne vont pas cesser de se manifester... ;-) Harry est fan de Sherlock Homes, c'est une certitude haha ! A bientôt ! **LMDB.**

 **Fan :** Oh mon Dieu, ta review me fait sourire ! C'est trop adorable, je suis si contente de voir à quel point ma fiction ta plaît ! Voici la suite, j'attends ta review haha. **LMDB.**

 **Ayano :** La rendre à l'état de poussière, exactement ! Haha c'estfort possible, mais seul Harry peut se débarrasser de Voldy ;-) Oups, Ron ne sera pas mature, sorry. Drago se bougera plus les fesses, promis jurée crachée ! Narcissa, un petit bijou cette femme. J'attend ta review avec _impatience_ ! A bientôt, j'espère que ça te plaira ! Gros bisous ma belle. **LMDB.**

 **LES REVIEWS SONT LE PAIN DE L'AUTEUR.**

 **LMDB, xx.  
**


	8. ENERVATUM

**Bonjour, bonsoir tout le monde !**

Voici le septième chapitre de ma fiction ! Je ne vous cache pas que je suis plutôt fière de ce chapitre ! Je trouve que pour une fois (oui, oui) je l'ai bien rédigé et en plus il est long alors : Que demande le peuple ? haha ! Oui mes chevilles vont bien merci de demander :-) Non plus sérieusement, pour une fois que je suis plutôt fière d'un chapitre... Bref trop de blahblah tue le blahblah. Sinon... Je vais vous dire approximativement le nombre de chapitre que contiendra _Side to Side_ : Alors concrètement je dirais entre 20 et 40... En soit je ne sais pas vraiment mais ça serait dans ses eaux-là, ça dépendra du chapitre où je mettrais l'élément clé... et si ma fiction vous plaît toujours, bien évidemment et les chapitres seront encore plus long héhé ! Je vous laisse avec la suite, n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez, **bonne lecture** et désolée s'il y a des fautes ! **A bientôt** !

 **MODIFIÉ LE : 22/01/18**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapitre VII : Enervatum**

 **qui énerve quelqu'un.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A** u quartier général des mangemorts, Angela Flora Zabini née Crocetti, Dean Paul Zabini, Arthur et May Nott se trouvaient à genoux devant un grand siège où trônait le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il avait une mission très importante à confier à leurs rejetons mais, petit bémol, les trois manquaient à l'appel.

« Où sont-ils ? » Redemanda Voldemort de sa voix froide.

Un silence de mort régnait dans la salle. Personne n'osait ouvrir la bouche et les cinq personnes qui se trouvaient à genoux ne dirent rien non plus.

« Je n'ai pas envie de vous tuer, aujourd'hui...»

Il fut couper par une brune en furie qui débarqua dans la salle en hurlant :

« C'EST À CAUSE DE CETTE PETASSE D'HERMIONE GRANGER QUE DRAGO EST ABSENT ! QUELLE IMPORTANCE PEUT AVOIR CETTE MAUDITE SANG-DE-BOURBE ? ! »

« Par pitié pour nos oreilles, Greengrass. Baissez d'un ton, vous vous êtes cru sur le marché ou bien ? ! ET N'OUBLIEZ PAS A QUI VOUS VOUS ADRESSEZ PETITE INSOLENTE ! » Cracha Bellatrix en pointant sa baguette vers elle.

« Il suffit Bellatrix ! » Siffla-t-il.

Bellatrix Lestrange baissa sa baguette et se remit à sa place. Voldemort semblait réfléchir un court instant et d'un coup son regard s'illumina. _Bien sûr, pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt !_

« Marie ! » Appela-t-il, « Approche. » Dit-il, un sourire malsaint aux lèvres.

La jeune femme aux long cheveux blancs s'approcha d'un air hautain vers son Maître et baissa un genoux en le saluant.

« Cherche un certain Peter Granger, fais des recherches et **_SI_** tu le trouve. Ne le TUE surtout PAS ! Est-ce clair ? »

Elle acquiesça, son sourire narquois aux lèvres.

« C'est clair, Maître. J'y vais de ce pas. » Elle transplana dans la seconde qui suivit.

Par la suite, Voldemort ordonna à ses troupes d'attaquer Pré-Au-Lard pour tenter de réveiller l'Ordre.

 _La bataille finale était proche._

* * *

Deux jours après la petite entrevue entre Hermione, Pansy, Harry et Drago, ce-dernier était venu habiter avec eux. Au début, ce n'était pas facile pour lui ; tout le monde le jaugeait du regard et personne ne lui adressait la parole mise à part ses deux meilleurs amis de toujours : Pansy Parkinson et Blaise Zabini. Et quelque fois, Harry lui adressait la parole pour parler « business » si l'on peut dire... Drago avait découvert un nouveau visage de la famille Weasley : elle était très soudée et aimante, surtout Molly. Elle avait été une des seules à accueillir Drago avec sympathie. Elle lui rappelait sa mère d'une certaine façon. Drago avait aussi pu découvrir la fameuse taupe des mangemorts, l'homme en qui il avait un énorme respect et une confiance aveugle, son parrain : Severus Rogue.

Par ailleurs, ce-dernier s'était empresser de commencer à entraîner Hermione à contrôler ses pouvoirs. Il lui avait bien expliqué qu'au fil du temps, tout allait devenir de plus en plus incontrôlable. A ses dix-huit ans, elle sera très certainement encore plus dangereuse que Vous-Savez-Qui en personne. Hermione avait bien compris qu'il fallait qu'elle se concentre mais elle avait trop de chose dans la tête : Sa dispute avec Ron, l'affaire Drago Malefoy, ce que Pansy avait dit sur Drago. Im-po-ssible de se concentrer. Elle devait éclaircir tout cela d'abord. Cela faisait à présent Six heures qu'elle essayait de se contrôler et elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle finissait toujours pas exploser quelque chose ou à faire tomber la foudre pour le grand (dé)plaisir de son ancien professeur de potion.

« Pour la Cent-quatre-vingtième fois Miss Granger, contrôlez vos émotions ! » Rouspéta l'ancien professeur.

Hermione soupira encore une fois d'agacement. Tout cela commençait vraiment à lui courir sur le haricot.

« Je n'y arrive PAS ! Je n'y peux rien ! A part vous énervez contre moi et m'énerver encore plus, vous ne faites pas grand-chose ! » S'exclama Hermione, à bout.

Le professeur Rogue se contenta de rouler des yeux. Insolente comme sa grand-mère. Quand on avait connu la vieille Fitzgerald et Hermione, on pouvait être sûr qu'elles étaient de la même famille.

« Mlle Granger, nous n'avons pas tout notre temps au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, le temps nous est compté. » Répliqua-t-il, froidement.

« Oui et bien si vous me l'auriez dit avant, peut-être que nous n'en serions pas là aujourd'hui ! » Siffla-t-elle.

Il soupira et se massa l'arrête du nez pour se contenir. Il n'allait pas risquer de l'énerver à l'heure actuelle au risque de rejoindre l'au-delà dans très peu de temps.

« … Reprenons, voulez-vous. »

Hermione n'était vraiment plus d'humeur. Elle voulait aider Harry dans sa recherche des Horcruxes. Ses pouvoirs n'étaient pas la priorité actuelle. Elle voulait juste que la guerre se termine le plus rapidement était fatiguée de cette guerre, fatiguée de cette journée, tous ses entraînements l'avait épuisée au plus au point et elle commençait à avoir froid. Le temps s'était rafraîchit au fil de la journée à cause d'Hermione. En effet, l'humeur d'Hermione s'était dégradée et le beau soleil avait laissé place à des nuages gris. Elle secoua la tête de droit à gauche, signifiant qu'elle ne voulait pas reprendre. Rogue soupira à nouveau d'agacement, il allait exploser.

« Cessez de faire votre insupportable tête de mule. Nous allons reprendre les entraînements immédiatement et que vous soyez épuisée ou autre sachez que : je n'en ai absolument rien à faire. Alors, fermez les yeux et concentrez-vous pour l'amour du ciel ! »

Hermione fixa le professeur Rogue dans les yeux, les lèvres pincées. Non elle ne voulait pas reprendre. Elle en avait marre de faire ce qu'on lui disait. Elle voulait se reposer un peu. Merde , ne pouvait-on pas la laisser tranquille un instant ? Elle ne pouvait pas se concentrer et elle en avait rat la patate de tout ça ! A peine elle était revenu d'un petit rendez-vous avec Drago Malefoy, qu'elle devait faire des efforts surhumain pour des pouvoirs aussi puissant que ceux de Merlin lui-même et que son meilleur ami se disputait avec elle à cause de son secret. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux en pensant à sa dispute avec Ron… _Ron_. Comment avait-il osé lui dire tout ça ? Après tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui !

« Mademoiselle Granger, je n'ai pas toute l'après-midi à vous attendre. »

« On arrête pour aujourd'hui et ce n'est pas discutable. » Dit-elle, épuisée.

Rogue écarquilla les yeux.

« Oh non, non, non, on continue. Arrêtez de vous conduire comme votre grand-mère, elle aussi aimait beaucoup se conduire comme une petite peste pourrie gâtée. Pas étonnant que vous ayez hérité du même caractère qu'elle ! »

Une fenêtre explosa. Hermione le foudroya du regard. Rogue avait le don de l'énerver au possible et sa façon de parler de sa grand-mère lui donnait des envies de meurtre. _Mais de quoi je me mêle !_ Elle s'éclipsa, sous le regard noir de l'ancien directeur de Serpentard et se dirigea au bord de l'eau pour s'asseoir sur le sable. Elle entendit Rogue dire qu'elle était vraiment insolente et que si elle ne changeait pas, elle allait devoir se débrouiller sans lui. Hermione prit sa tête entre ses mains. Elle aurait vraiment préféré être une née-moldue au lieu d'être ici à devoir se prendre le chou pour des futilités. Elle tentait de refouler ses larmes, elle en avait marre de pleurer, aussi !

A l'intérieur de la maison, en face de la fenêtre, Pansy Parkinson avait observé la scène. Un petit sourire apparût sur ses lèvres et elle se retourna vers son meilleur ami : Drago Lucius Malefoy qui était en train de jouer aux échecs avec Blaise. Elle s'approcha d'eux doucement et s'assied sur la petite table, faisant face au blond, un sourire en coin. Drago la regarda de haut en bas en arquant un sourcil.

« T'es consciente que tu m'empêches de jouer là ? »

Le sourire de Pansy s'agrandit.

« Oui. » Répondit-elle, simplement. Elle remit une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et reprit : « Granger tente de ne pas étriper Rogue. Elle est au bord de l'eau, alors lève tes fesses et va la voir. MAINTENANT ! » S'exclama-t-elle en le poussant du bout des doigts.

Drago la regarda, perplexe. Il n'allait tout de même pas la voir comme ça. Elle lui fit les gros yeux et pointa la porte de son index. Il souffla en étouffant un ricanement et se dirigea vers la porte pour rejoindre Hermione. Pansy le regarda partir, la main sur le coeur. Elle se leva pour s'asseoir sur la chaise où se tenait plus tôt son ami et fit face à Blaise qui la regardait d'un air amusé. Elle lui fit un clin d'oeil et lui dit un grand sourire :

« Echec et mat, Zabini. »

Drago sortit de la maison un peu stressé. Qu'allait-il lui dire ? Il ne savait pas quoi lui dire... Il n'allait pas juste s'asseoir juste pour décorer tout de même... Quelle honte, il ne savait quoi faire avec cette fille, c'était la première fois que cela lui arrivait et ça commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs de plus en plus. Il marchait très lentement, tentant de réfléchir à ce qu'il pourrait bien dire. Bon il pourrait commencer par les banalités dans le genre : " Salut, ça va etc..." Pitié, il faisait pitier sur ce coup-là Il arriva plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait voulu à côté d'Hermione. Il resta quelques secondes derrière elle, ne sachant quoi faire il s'asseya à une bonne distance d'elle. Hermione avait la tête dans ses genoux et n'avait même pas relevé la tête pour voir qui était la personne qui venait de s'asseoir. Ils restèrent dans le silence pendant cinq minutes quand enfin Drago se décida à briser le silence.

« Comment tu vas ? »

Elle ne répondit rien mais éclata d'un rire sans joie. Hermione releva la tête vers lui.

« Merveilleusement bien. Je viens d'apprendre que si je n'arrive pas à contrôler mes pouvoirs, je risque de mourir. » Cracha-t-elle.

Drago haussa les sourcils, surpris de sa réponse.

« Ne sois pas stupide, Granger. Tu es la sorcière la plus intelligente et probablement la plus forte de nôtre génération. » Dit-il simplement.

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Il tourna la tête vers elle et planta ses yeux bleu gris dans les siens. Hermione était fascinée par ses yeux à ce moment précis. Jamais elle n'avait vu d'aussi beaux yeux. Elle secoua la tête pour se reprendre.

« Tu me prends vraiment pour une idiote, ma parole ! » S'offusqua-t-elle.

Drago ricana.

« Ah lalala Grangie ! Te prendre pour une idiote était mon passe-temps favori à l'école... Mais dis-moi, Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, si je voulais réellement te prendre pour une idiote, je ne serais pas ici à l'heure d'aujourd'hui. » Dit-il malicieusement.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche et la referma aussitôt. Elle ne savait plus quoi dire. Il avait raison. Le silence était revenu à présent. Hermione se pinçait les lèvres, elle se retenait de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres mais craqua.

« Malefoy ? Es-tu sincère ? »

Drago ricana une fois de plus, il affichait son éternel sourire en coin.

« Tu ne me crois pas ? Tu as raison. Mais j'ai plus à perdre qu'à y gagner dans cette histoire, Granger. » Il lui fit un clin d'oeil.

Elle soupira mais sourit doucement et lui dit :

« J'ai confiance en ce que Pansy dit. Alors je pense que je pourrais essayer de te croire, Malefoy. Tâche juste de ne pas me décevoir. » Dit-elle, calmement.

« Je n'oserai pas te décevoir même dans mes rêves les plus fou, Grangie. » Ricana-t-il.

Elle roula des yeux mais gloussa doucement. C'était très étrange d'avoir une discussion normale avec Malefoy, elle devait s'y habituer à présent.

Pendant leur petite discussion, les gros nuages gris avaient laissés place à un grand soleil d'été. Au loin, un certain Monsieur vêtu que de noir aux cheveux « gras » , d'après plusieurs élèves, observait la scène complètement abasourdie par ce qu'il voyait.

« Intéressant... » Souffla-t-il.

A l'intérieur de la chaumière, Molly et Arthur Weasley roucoulaient comme des adolescents de seize ans sur le canapé du salon. Tonks se plaignait de ses douleurs à son mari et à Delphine tandis que Neville discutait avec Luna et Ginny. Pansy, elle, se tenait dans un coin du salon un magazine de Sorcière Hebdo à la main, Dieu merci ils continuaient de publier son magazine favori. Drago passa la porte d'entrée et se dirigea vers sa meilleure amie de toujours.

« Il faut qu'on parle. » Dit-il en se postant devant elle.

Pansy releva lentement ses yeux verts vers le visage de son meilleur ami, légèrement irritée d'avoir été dérangé dans sa lecture.

« Tu es aveugle ? Ne vois-tu pas que je suis en train de lire ? Repasse plus tard. » Trancha-t-elle en reposant ses yeux sur son magazine.

Drago, éternel sourire en coin, lui arracha son précieux magazine des mains provoquant un regard noir de la part de son amie.

« Tu as deux minutes trente et pas une minute de plus ni une minute de moins. Compris ? » Siffla-t-elle.

Il acquiesça et se dépêcha de monter les marches à la suite de la jolie brune. Arrivé dans la chambre où Pansy dormait avec Hermione et Ginny, ils s'assirent sur le lit en silence. Pansy se tripota les mains, nerveusement tandis que Drago semblait chercher ses mots.

« Bon écoute Pansy, je pense que vu que maintenant nous sommes dans le même camp, non pas que l'ont n'était pas dans le même avant mais... Enfin, bref tu as compris ce que je voulais dire... Enfin je suppose, euh... »

Pansy se retenait de rire, il ne savait absolument pas comment formuler sa phrase et elle trouvait cela vraiment attendrissant mais elle devait se retenir de rire, c'était un gros salop avec elle.

« Bon...» Reprit-il, « Malgré tout ce que tu peux penser Pansy, Théodore t'a aimé. Oui, au début de votre histoire, je dois t'avouer que non mais il a appris à t'aimer au fil du temps... Mais avec Daphne... Bon Dieu, tout le monde savait qu'il avait un faible pour elle depuis qu'on portait des couches, Pans' ! Je t'avais prévenu en plus ! Et... Le jour où il a reçu une lettre, tu te souviens ? Il a appris qu'il devait se marier avec elle. » Il s'arrêta pour jeter un brève regard à son interlocutrice puis continua : « Quand il t'a laissé, il s'est rendu chez ses parents pour régler ce problème mais rien n'y a fait. Il ne voulais pas t'en parler pour le moment, il voulait encore profiter des moments qu'il pouvait avoir avec toi, puis quand il est rentré... »

« Daphne m'en avait parlé. » Continua Pansy, « C'était ma meilleure amie et elle me disait absolument tout. Et quand justement je lui ai dit de tout faire pour ne pas l'épouser elle m'a répondu que je devais me faire à cette idée. Je l'ai giflée et je ne lui ai plus jamais reparlé depuis. » Elle ricana. « Quelle pétasse quand même... ! » Les larmes commençaient tout doucement à monter et elle faisait tout pour les retenir.

« Pansy, il t'a aimé et aujourd'hui il t'aime comme une simple amie. Il aime Daphne et il voudrais juste pouvoir te retrouver en tant qu'ami, si tu le veux bien... Il ne m'a pas demandé de t'en parler mais je suis avec lui tous les jours, Pans'. Il s'en veut terriblement, tu sais ? »

Pansy hocha la tête de bas en haut, la pilule était dur à avaler. Certes, elle savait qu'il aimait Daphne et qu'elle l'aimait en retour mais entendre Drago lui dire tout ça de sa bouche lui faisait du bien et en même temps tant de mal. Son coeur se faisait marteler de coup de marteau.

« C'est compris, Malefoy. On restera de simple amis comme avant. » Dit-elle en plantant son regard dans le sien, un sourire triste aux lèvres.

Drago lui rendit son sourire triste et se leva et déposa un baiser sur son front en lui murmurant qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de Théo tant que lui était là. Drago sortie de la pièce la laissant encaisser silencieusement. En sortant il tomba nez-à-nez avec Potter et lui dit doucement :

« Tu devrais aller voir Pansy, je pense qu'elle a besoin d'une épaule comme la tienne maintenant. »

Harry fronça les sourcils et voulut lui demander ce qu'elle avait mais il était déjà partie. Il entra alors dans la pièce et vit Pansy allongée sur son lit en position foetus, les yeux humides. Cette image lui fit mal au coeur et il s'approcha d'elle doucement et s'allongea à ses côtés pour l'enlacer de ses deux bras en lui murmurant que ça irait mieux avec le temps. Il ne l'avait jamais vu dans un tel état : Pansy ne pleurait pas et n'était jamais triste. Elle lui dit que si il osait dire à quelqu'un qu'il l'avait vu dans ce pitoyable état, qu'elle l'assassinerait dans son sommeil ce qui fit rire doucement Harry qui lui caressait les cheveux.

* * *

Daphné Audrey Greengrass Nott était assise dans un fauteuil en cuir, un verre de vin rouge à la main. Son pied tapait contre le sol. Elle pensait à Théo. _Que faisait-il ? Etait-il en sécurité ?_ Un grand sourire mesquin apparût sur ses lèvres quand elle vit sa petite soeur entrer dans le salon.

« Tiens ma chère petite soeur me fait l'honneur de sa présence ! »

Astoria s'approcha de sa soeur.

« Dieu du ciel Daphne ! Tu empestes le vin à des kilomètres à la ronde. » Dit sa soeur, un air dégouté sur son visage.

Daphne explosa de rire.

« Astoria, Astoria, Astoria... Sang de mon sang, chair de ma chair... Ah lalala...»

« Daph', qu'est-ce qu'il te pr...»

Daphne posa son index sur les lèvres peintes en rouge sang de sa soeur et se leva difficilement.

« Ce qu'il me prend ? » Continua-t-elle, elle ricana et reprit : « Oh je ne sais pas... A tous les coups je me dis qu'il faut être sacrément lâche pour oser vendre ses amis...»

Astoria fronça les sourcils.

« Je n'ai vendu personne Daphne ! J'ai juste dit la vérité sur cette salle Sang-de-Bourbe ! » S'écria-t-elle.

Daphne ricana froidement.

« Ben voyons... Tu as cru que le Maître allait fermer les yeux sur ce que tu as dit ? ! Réveille-toi, ma vieille ! Tu t'es envoyée tout droit dans la gueule du loup ! » Daphne avança d'un pas vers sa soeur en pointant un doigt accusateur vers elle.

Astoria recula et écarquilla les yeux en voyant deux bouteilles de vin rouges vides sur le sol.

« Daph... Mais... Bon sang combien de verre as-tu bu ? ! Tu es complètement inconsciente ma parole ! »

Daphne roula des yeux.

« Dix, vingt... Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ? ! On s'en fou, ce n'est pas le sujet Miss... ! »

« Daphne tu... Tu es ivre, viens te coucher, on parlera demain matin. S'il te plaît. » La supplia-t-elle en lui prenant la main.

Elle se dégagea violemment et manqua de tomber par terre.

« NON ! » Rugit-elle. « NON, NON, NON et NON ! Je suis parfaitement consciente de ce que je dis OK ? ! Tu ne pouvais pas te taire tout à l'heure ? ! HEIN ? ! S'il arrive quelque chose à Théodore à cause de ta trop grande bouche je me chargerai de ton cas, personnellement ma chère Asto' ! » Siffla-t-elle. Daphne poussa sa petite soeur et reprit : « Tout ça pour Malefoy... Pff, c'est ridicule ! Qu'est-ce qu'il en a à faire de toi ? ! Tu n'es RIEN pour lui, RIEN, nada, que dalle ! Réveille-toi Astoria, bordel de merde ! Il est en mission pour ramener Granger ici ! Et tu sais quoi ? ! Moi je sais ce qu'il ressent réellement et toi, ma chérie, tu ne fais pas partie de son cœur. » Cracha Daphné.

Astoria était devenu rouge de honte.

« Tu... Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis ! Tu as juste trop bu ! »

Daphne soupira agacée.

« Non, non, non je n'ai pas trop BU ! J'ose juste enfin te parler comme tu le mérites ! »

« Tu es juste énervée parce que Théodore se retrouve en mission à Pré-Au-Lard ! AVOUE-LE ! Alors arrête de me dire des horreurs que tu ne penses pas ! »

Daphné la gifla et lui jeta son verre de vin à la figure et l'attrapa par le col. Elle la foudroya du regard puis en remarquant les larmes rouler sur les joues de sa petite soeur, elle se calma et la relâcha.

« Astoria... Je... Oh bordel, qu'est-ce que j'ai osé faire ? ! »

« Tu m'as juste montré à quel point tu m'aimais. Merci, je n'oublierai pas et j'espère que Nott crèvera à tes côtés. » Cracha-t-elle.

Et elle fit demi-tour sans rien dire de plus en essuyant rageusement ses larmes, laissant Daphné se remettre de ce qu'elle venait de lui dire.

 _La roue tourne et cette fois-ci elle allait tout écraser sur son passage._

* * *

 **Les blahblah de LMDB :**

Comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ? J'espère que vous l'avez aimé...! Plus de 4000 mots, c'est pas mal non ?! Bon,je vous dis à très bientôt et j'attend vos reviews avec une grande impatience ! Gros bisous, portez-vous bien ! Et... ah oui j'allais oublier ! Si vous voulez me poser des questions ou juste discuter avec moi, venez me rejoindre sur twitter : **deluxemaIfoy** (le L est un i majuscule ihihi) Je me ferais une grande joie de vous parler ! Je posterais la suite dans la semaine ! A bientôt et n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez, ça compte beaucoup pour moi vos avis ! :-)

Réponses aux reviews :

 **Swangranger :** Pour l'instant ça va être très dur pour elle haha ! **LMDB.**

 **Fan :** Drago a décidé d'enfin se sortir les doigts du postérieur et de se bouger ( on dit merci Pansy ). Je ne peux rien dire mais après tout, tout est possible ;-) Marie fille de Voldy mhhh... Splendora n'est pas aussi droite qu'on le pense héhé. Haha et bien j'espère que l'attente a été supportable et j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre parce que personellement, j'en suis plutôt fière... J'avoue que Harry et Pansy ça a grave du potentiel ihihi et pour Blaise et Ginny, tu vas découvrir très prochainement ;-) J'attend ta review, gros bisous ! xoxo. **LMDB.**

 **Ayano :** Hahahaha, je t'aime aussi ouh ! Blinny j'adhère ! Mh pas totalement, enfin Drago ne veut pas tellement en faire partie quoi... Oh non loin de là, Théo est TRES amoureux de Greengrass numéro 2 héhé mais le trio va être intéressant (je l'espère) A vrai dire, j'en avais marre des fictions qui faisait passer Lucius et Narcissa pour des personnes qui n'aiment pas leur fils alors que je suis tellement sûre qu'ils l'aime plus que tout au monde ! Haha si mariage il y a ;-) oups. Delphine t'intrigue haha ? Intérressant ! Je te dis à bientôt et j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre ! Haha "Reine Léah" j'adore x) Gros bisous j'attend ta review ! (gallavich est ma deuxième raison d'être, coeur sur toi, je t'apprecie encore plus) **LMDB.**

 **LES REVIEWS SONT LE PAIN DE L'AUTEUR.**

 **LMDB, xx.**


	9. i n f o r m a t i o n

**Bonjour, bonsoir,**

Ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre — navrée. Je viens vous informer d'une chose assez " **importante** " pour _moi_. Non, ne vous inquiétez pas **: JE N'ARRÊTE PAS CETTE FICTION** ! Elle est dans ma tête depuis des années (n'exagérons pas mais vous m'avez comprise.) et je porte un grand amour pour cette fiction — c'est mon petit bijoux. Je tenais juste à vous informer que je comptais réécrire tous — ou presque, les chapitres postés. (date du dernier chapitre posté avant cette modification : **1/09/2017** ) Donc voilà, je tenais à vous prévenir parce que je voulais vraiment changer, améliorer, réécrire pleins de choses parce que j'estime que je vous dois une histoire plus **correcte** , plus **cohérente** — etc. J'espère que cette nouvelle ne vous dérange pas vraiment et vous fait un temps soit peu _plaisir_. On se retrouve très bientôt, je vous dis bonne chance pour la suite et gros bisous,

xoxo **ULTRAVIOLETS**.


	10. LOCOMOTOR BARDA

**Hola que tal ?**

Voici le chapitre huit héhé ! PETITE **INFORMATION :** J'ai sortie une nouvelle fiction - _oui, oui encore_ \- qui s'appelle " **Matte Heroine** " Et j'aimerais beaucoup que vous alliez y jeter un coup d'oeil et me dire ce que vous en pensez héhé :-) Seconde petite information pour vous situer **un peu dans l'espace temps :** nous sommes en **décembre 1998**. En fait c'est en relisant le second chapitre que j'ai vu que les informations concernant les dates étaient totalement incohérentes... Du coup j'ai dû tout changer donc alors : C'est à ses 18 ans et non pas à ses 17 ans que les pouvoirs d'Hermione seront "incontrôlables". Donc, Hermione aura 18 ans le 28 juillet 1998, oups. Je mets plus de temps à publier mes chapitres car en fait je les réécris et essaye de les améliorer (Dieu merci j'avais juste écrit jusqu'au chapitre 10...) Sinon... Je ne suis pas mais alors pas fière du tout de ce chapitre pour plusieurs raisons : il est court, plus de la moitié s'était effacé alors que j'allais conclure le chapitre donc j'avais très légèrement envie de tout exploser contre le mur et je pense que ça se ressent vers la fin du chapitre... J'en suis extrêmement désolée ! Je vous promet de me rattraper ! Je voudrais également, vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews ! Je suis super heureuse que mon histoire vous plaise c'est juste waouh, j'adore ! Je voudrais remercier particulièrement **Ayano** ( et **Swangranger** ) qui me laisse de gros pavés de reviews haha mais sache que j'adore lire tes reviews, c'est un plaisir pour moi ! Et j'espère que - si jamais tu jettes un coup d'oeil à ma nouvelle fanfic - tu aimeras autant ou plus que celle-ci ! Je remercie toutes mes lectrices (lecteurs, sait-on jamais) Coeur sur vous tous ! Et essayons de dépasser les 50 reviews ;-)

 **MODIFIÉ LE : 15/04/18**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapitre VIII : Locomotor barda  
**

 **qui fait lever et avancer un objet ou quelqu'un à quelques centimètres du sol.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **20 janvier 1995**.

 _Dans une petite maison de Londres sorcier, allongée sous les couvertures, nues comme des vers, Pansy Parkinson et Théodore Nott s'enlaçaient. Cela faisait depuis leur première année à Poudlard qu'ils sortaient ensemble. Pansy craquait déjà pour lui depuis le jardin d'enfance et arrivé à l'école de sorcellerie, Théo s'était enfin décider à accepter de sortir avec elle. Il avait apprit à l'aimer plus qu'en tant qu'amie et aujourd'hui, il pouvait dire qu'il était heureux avec elle._

 _« On devrait se dépêcher si on ne veut pas que Malefoy et Zabini posent trop de questions. » Dit Pansy en embrassant le torse de son amant._

 _Théodore ricana. Il attrapa le menton de Pansy et l'embrassa tendrement. Il se stoppa quand il entendit que quelque chose tapait à la fenêtre. Il fronça les sourcils et regarda Pansy. Elle haussa les épaules. Il se leva en remettant son caleçon sur lui et ouvrit la fenêtre, un vent froid entra dans la pièce faisant frissonner les deux adolescents. Le hibou de ses parents se trouvait ici, une lettre accrochée à sa patte. Il décrocha la lettre doucement et referma la fenêtre.  
Il se rassit sur le lit et ouvrit l'enveloppe. Au fil de sa lecture, ses sourcils s'étaient froncés, sa mâchoire s'était crispé et ses poings s'étaient serrés. Pansy, ayant remarqué sa réaction, avait posé sa main sur son épaule._

 _« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Théo? » Demanda-t-elle, doucement._

 _Il froissa le papier et le jeta au sol et le ramassa. Il se leva d'un seul coup et se massa l'arrête du nez. Comment allait-il lui annoncer ça._

 _« J'ai... J'ai un problème à régler Pans'. Il faut que je le règle maintenant. Hum... Ne t'en fais pas, ça va aller. Je dois y aller... » Dit-il en se rhabillant._

 _Pansy n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'il l'embrassa sur le front et quitta la pièce. Elle haussa les sourcils et se massa l'arrête du nez. Quelle mouche l'avait piqué ?_

* * *

 **P** ansy s'était réveillée dans les bras d'un certain Harry Potter. Elle avait longuement hésité à le jeter par terre mais les événements de la veille refirent surface et un sourire en coin apparût sur ses lèvres. Elle replongea sa tête dans son oreiller et se reteint de hurler d'horreur. Elle s'extirpa du lit sans faire de bruit tel un ninja et remarqua Ginny et Hermione, toujours endormie. Elle se crispa. _Et merde... Qu'allaient-elles penser ?_ Elle souffla et ferma les yeux. De toute manière, Pansy Parkinson n'avait de compte à rendre à personne ! Elle partit en direction de la salle de bain et se regarda dans le miroir. Ses cheveux de jais coupés au carré était en bataille, ses yeux verts reflétaient toute la fatigue qu'elle ressentait à ce moment précis.

Pansy Barbara Parkinson alias Pans', était actuellement une épave. Elle fit couler l'eau du robinet pour s'asperger la face d'eau. _Dieu, que le maquillage lui manquait terriblement_... A l'époque son hymne était : _Le rouge à lèvre, ma religion_. Sa jolie collection de rouge à lèvre à plus de trois milles Gallions avait brûlé dans son ancienne maison après la "victoire" du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait donné pour un peu de maquillage mais bon, il n'y avait pas de temps pour ça : c'était la Guerre. On n'allait pas se pomponner pour plaire aux garçons... _Et surtout pas pour Harry James Potter,_ _eurk_. Pansy soupira. Elle ne pouvait pas craquer sur Potter, c'était impossible, impensable. Certes elle adorait l'embetter et le faire sortir de ses gonds mais rien de plus.

 _Enfin c'est ce qu'elle pensait._

Elle secoua la tête en se déshabillant. Elle prit une serviette de bain et la posa sur le lavabo. Pansy allait rentrer dans la douche quand elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir... Sur Harry Potter. Oula, situation gênante.

« AHHHHHHHHHH ! » Hurla Pansy.

« Oh mon Dieu... Je suis DESOLE ! Merde, merde, merde ! » S'écria-t-il en se cachant les yeux.

Pansy attrapa la serviette et s'enroula dedans pour cacher son corps nue.

« Sors de là ! Espèce de **_PERVERS_**! »

Harry sortie de la pièce en ayant toujours les mains sur ses yeux. Pansy claqua la porte et la ferma à clé. Elle s'adossa au mur et se mit à rire nerveusement. Est-ce qu'il venait vraiment de se passer ce qu'il venait de se passer ? Dieu avait vraiment un sens de l'humour qui lui échappait ! Pansy secoua la tête et s'approcha de la douche et entra à l'intérieur.

« Harry que s'est-il passé ? J'ai entendu quelqu'un crier et...»

La rousse s'arrêta de parler comme si elle venait de comprendre quelque chose. Un sourire amusé apparût sur sa figure à moitié endormie.

« Ne me dis pas que tu as vu Pansy sous la dou...»

« NON ! C'ETAIT UN ACCIDENT ! Un simple ACCIDENT ! Je... Je ne savais pas qu'elle était là-dedans, ok ? ! Hum... Il faut que j'aille manger... Oui ! J'ai faim, on se retrouve en bas, Ginny ! »

Et Harry sortit en trombe de la chambre laissant une Ginevra Weasley hilare. Dans le petit lit à côté de la fenêtre Hermione grognait sauvagement ce qui arracha un petit rire à la rouquine qui se laissa retomber sur son lit.

Dans la cuisine, Harry était tombé sur Blaise qui beurrait sa tartine. Il le salua d'un geste de la tête. Blaise lui sourit malicieusement et croqua dans sa tartine.

« Alors comme ça on est un pervers ? » Dit-il après avoir avalé sa bouchée.

Le visage d'Harry devint rouge.

« Comment tu...»

« J'ai reconnu la voix mélodieuse de Parkinson. » Répondit-il simplement. « Tu veux le beurre ou je peux le ranger ? » Demanda-t-il en se levant.

Harry secoua la tête de droit à gauche. Il partit dans le salon et attrapa son petit carnet de bord.

« Bonjour Harry, déjà au travail ? » Demanda une petite voix douce.

Il releva la tête sur une petite brune qui devait être âgé d'au moins une vingtaine d'année. Elle avait de long cheveux brun, de grands yeux bleu et un sourire absolument magnifique. On aurait dit un ange descendu du ciel.

« Bonjour Delphine, et bien oui. Je n'arrivais plus à dormir ! »

Delphine sourit doucement et s'avança vers lui.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Demanda-t-elle curieusement.

« Je vérifiai les Horcruxes qu'on avait déjà trouvé et les hypothèses concernant le reste. »

Delphine se pencha un peu plus vers Harry pour lire ce qui était écrit sur le morceau de papier.

 _\- Journal de Jedusor - détruit.- Bague de Merope Gaunt - détruite.  
\- Médaillon de Salazar Serpentard - détruit.  
\- Diadème de Serdaigle - Hypothèse.  
\- Le serpent - Hypothèse.  
\- Harry - Hypothèse._

Delphine lisait attentivement le bout de papier, tentant de retenir tout ce qu'il y avait d'écrit là-dessus. Alors comme ça... Harry serait un Horcruxe...! Intéressante hypothèse, il faudrait qu'elle y réfléchisse calmement. Elle lui sourit doucement et lui dit qu'elle allait prendre son petit déjeuner car elle mourrait de faim. Dans la seconde qui suivit, Pansy Parkinson descendait les marches vêtue d'un pull en maille noir, d'un jean et de bottine noir. On était peut-être encore en Eté mais il faisait froid mine de rien ! Elle avait attaché ses cheveux courts en un chignon flou. Elle s'avança vers Harry, un sourire malsain aux lèvres.

« Je tiens à dire que je ne savais pas que tu étais dans la pièce, Parkinson. »

« Oui, à d'autres...»

Harry la foudroya du regard et le sourire de Parkinson se transforma en un rictus amusé. Elle prit le petit carnet des mains de Harry et relu les mots qu'ils avaient marqués dedans.

« Donc... Récapitulons. Nous avons trois Horcruxes détruit ce qui est franchement nul car si on se fit aux souvenirs de l'autre vieux fou de Slughorn il y en a sept. Hors... Trois sur Sept, si l'on suit la logique des choses, ce n'est pas tip top caviar... Alors franchement, Potter. Je pensais que durant mon absence tu t'étais creusée les méninges mais je vois que tu t'es tourné les pouces... Sans doute le manque de ma présence. »

«... Ou pas. Sache pour ta gouverne, Parkinson, QUE oui je me suis creusé les méninges et que j'ai trouvé des choses plus ou moins intéressante pendant que TOI tu te tournais les pouces à faire des rendez-vous secrets avec Malefoy. »

Pansy arqua un sourcil.

« Avais-je vraiment le choix ? »

Harry ne releva pas et partit prendre les deux livres qu'il avait ramené de la librairie. Entre temps, Blaise s'était ramené à la table pour essayer d'aider, il n'avait pas envie de se tourner les pouces lui aussi. Harry posa délicatement les deux livres devant Parkinson et Zabini et s'éclaircit la voix et dit :

« Alors, il y'a une semaine je me suis rendue avec Ron à la librairie pour chercher le livre de la famille Jédusor, comme tu le sais Parkinson. Sauf que, piqué au vif dans ma curiosité... J'ai aussi prit le livre de la famille Fitzgerald et j'y ai trouvé des choses très intéressantes... » Conclua-t-il.

Pansy et Blaise hocha la tête de haut en bas doucement.

« Et donc... ? »

Harry se massa l'arrête du nez et continua :

« Et donc en menant ma petite enquête j'en suis arrivé à la conclusion que : Splendora la grand-mère d'Hermione- avait eu une histoire avec Vous-Savez-Qui à Poudlard. Bien sûr ce n'est qu'une théorie mais...»

Pansy explosa de rire. Voldemort avoir une histoire amoureuse ? Et puis quoi encore ? !

« Hahaha excellent Potter ! » Elle se reprit, « Mais... Tout le monde sait que Tu-Sais-Qui ne peut pas aimer. Il est né d'un filtre d'amour je te rappelle. C'est logiquement, im-po-ssible ! »

« Logiquement... Mais ! » Répondit Blaise, « Vous vous souvenez du cours de potion en Sixième année où Slug nous baratinait sur le filtre d'amour ? Et bien j'ai dû faire un devoir sur ça parce que je m'étais fait coller pour... Enfin bref, et en faisant mes petites recherches aussi, j'ai trouvé que : oui il est possible d'aimer seulement si la personne EST son âme-soeur...» Pansy et Harry ouvrirent grand la bouche. « Alors... Peut-être que c'est elle, je n'en sais rien...»

Fred et George qui s'étaient ramenés également, ricanèrent en coeur. Les trois têtes se retournèrent vers eux comme un seul homme. Les jumeaux mirent plus d'une minute pour se calmer.

« Pouah ! » S'exclama Fred, « Vous imaginez Vous-Savez-Qui courir derrière une fille ? ! HI-LA-RANT ! » Et il repartit dans un fou rire avec son frère.

Fou rire qui se stoppa net quand ils aperçurent deux yeux qui les foudroyaient du regard. Hermione avait entendu toute la conversation et n'était pas vraiment contente de ce qu'elle avait entendu.

« Je t'arrête toute suite Harry, ma grand-mère n'avait RIEN à faire avec Tu-Sais-Qui ! » Siffla-t-elle en tentant de ne pas s'énerver.

Harry se passa nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux.

« Hermione... Ce n'est qu'une supposition, calme-to...»

« Garde tes suppositions pour toi. Je ne veux plus t'entendre parler de ma famille, c'est CLAIR ? ! Alors tu arrêtes tes petites recherches sur ma famille, tu arrêtes tes petites théories sur le fait que ma grand-mère ait osé aimer l'homme qui l'a TUE ! L'homme qui a détruit toute notre FAMILLE ! »

Un vase blanc se brisa. Tous sursautèrent. Harry acquiesça et déglutit difficilement.

« J'étais venue pour te dire que Malefoy avait lui aussi une supposition sur un Horcruxe : La coupe de Poufsouffle. Je te laisse t'expliquer avec lui, amuse-toi bien dans tes recherches. » Cracha-t-elle.

« Granger, c'est bon arrête de t'énerver sur Potter... Aide-nous au lieu de porter des accusations à ton meilleur ami. S'il en a fait une théorie c'est qu'il y a bien une raison. » Prononça d'une voix las, Pansy Parkinson.

Hermione la jaugea du regard tandis que Pansy la fixait dans les yeux, un sourcil haussé. Molly débarqua dans la pièce en poussant un cri strident ce qui coupa la bataille de regard des deux jeunes filles.

« Mais qu'est-ce que...» Elle se retourna vers ses deux fils, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs et elle reprit d'une voix à faire trembler Vous-Savez-Qui en personne : « VOUS ! Mon VASE blanc que vôtre père m'avait offert pour nos dix ans de mariage ! » Rugit-elle.

Molly administra deux tapettes sur le derrière du crâne des deux jumeaux en jurant. Tout le monde se mirent à rire sauf les deux frères. Hermione resta assise sur une chaise sans rien dire. Elle restait toujours assez énervée contre Harry mais, aller savoir pourquoi, le fait d'avoir Drago juste à côté d'elle l'empêchait de s'énerver encore plus. Ron observait du coin de l'oeil, Hermione. Il voulait s'excuser, il avait très mal réagit la dernière fois. Il se leva en prenant une grande inspiration et lui proposa d'aller discuter dehors. Elle accepta, non sans hésiter, et se leva en souriant doucement à Drago. Les deux anciens amants partirent dehors, près de l'eau. Pendant 5 bonnes minutes, personne ne parlait quand enfin Ron se décida à entamer la conversation.

« Ecoute Hermione... Je suis profondément désolé pour la dernière fois. Je n'aurais pas dû réagir ainsi mais le fait que tu m'avais caché quelque chose d'aussi énorme comme ça...! »

Hermione lui sourit tendrement. Elle était heureuse qu'il s'excuse enfin !

« Ce n'est pas grave, Ron. j'aurais dû t'en parler. C'est moi qui ai été stupide. »

Ron lui sourit en retour. Ils s'enlacèrent. Hermione avait terriblement manqué à Ron, en tant qu'amie et surtout en tant que petite amie. Il tenta de tourner la tête doucement pour essayer de l'embrasser mais Hermione recula, gênée.

« Oula, Ron. Je... » Elle émit un rire gêné. « Je suis désolée mais je ne peux pas... Pas maintenant. »  
Ron fronça les sourcils. Maintenant elle ne voulait plus de lui ! Elle qui pleurait parce qu'il sortait avec Lavande à l'époque !

« C'est parce qu'il y a sa majesté Malefoy maintenant ? » Cracha-t-il.

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que tu rac...»

« Oh je t'en prie Hermione ! Je vous ai vu hier discuter ensemble ! Et depuis, bizarrement, vous êtes constamment côte à côte ! Dois-je te rappeler que ça fait seulement trois mois que nous ne sommes plus ensemble et tu passes déjà à autre chose avec cet abruti ! » Rugit-il de rage. « Tu n'es vraiment qu'une garce qui ne pense qu'à elle ! »

Clac ! La gifle était partit toute seule. Seulement... La gifle avait propulsé Ron à plus de 4m de long. Hermione s'en fichait à cet instant, il venait de s'excuser pour ensuite l'insulter. Elle se rapprocha de lui et le fixa dans les yeux. Ron était vraiment apeuré sur ce coup-là. D'un coup, Ron semblait manquer d'air et ressentait plusieurs douleurs comme si on lui lançait un doloris... Il suppliait entre ses suffocations Hermione d'arrêter mais celle-ci n'entendait rien. En ayant aperçu par la fenêtre ce qui venait de se passer, Rogue s'était empressé d'accourir vers Hermione, suivit de tout le reste de la maison.

« Miss Granger, arrêtez ça tout de suite ! » Hurla le professeur.

Hermione continua de fixer Ron sans cligner une seule fois des yeux.

« MISS GRANGER ! » Hurla Rogue à pleins poumons.

Tous regardaient la scène, inquiet. Ils ne comprenaient rien et espéraient qu'elle s'arrêterait tout de suite. Rogue continuait de hurler sur Hermione pour qu'elle arrête mais elle n'écoutait pas. Drago s'avança vers elle, il ne pouvait pas la voir faire du mal à son meilleur ami, même s'il ne l'aimait pas. Granger n'était pas un monstre. Il se posta devant Hermione et lui prit le visage entre ses mains.

« Regarde-moi, Granger. »

Rien.

« Granger, regarde-moi, bordel de merde ! »

Toujours rien.

« GRANGER ARRÊTE ! TU ES EN TRAIN DE LE TUER ! HERMIONE, TU M'ENTENDS ? ! »

Ce fut le déclic dans la tête d'Hermione, elle arrêta de fixer Ron et regarda Drago dans les yeux. Elle réalisa ce qu'elle venait de faire et mit à pleurer dans ses bras. _Qu'avait-elle osé faire ? !_

* * *

 **Les Blahblah de LMDB :**

Les pouvoirs d'Hermione devienne très incontrôlables ! Elle a intérêt à bien écouter Rogue... S'il n'est pas trop tard. ;-) J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu malgré tout ! Laissez une petite review, je répond à toutes les reviews et ça me fait très plaisir de vous lire ! A très très bientôt et n'oubliez pas d'aller jeter un coup d'oeil à _Matte Heroine_ ihihi :-) Gros bisous, portez-vous bien !

Réponses aux reviews :

 **Swangranger** : Tout va évoluer exactement ! J'espère que tu ne seras pas trop déçu par ce chapitre :( A bientôt, gros bisous ! **LMDB.**

 **Ayano :** Ma reine mdr, Alors je voulais absolument pas faire dans la guimauve tu vois ? alors contente que ça te plaise héhé. Draconement mignon, j'adore ! Ouh à mon avis c'était très proche d'arriver, oups spoiler. Pansy et Harry c'est un couple que j'adore, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais y'a énormément de potentiel je trouve haha ! Daphne tient énormément à Théo mais supporte très mal l'alcool et sa soeur. Haha... Possible ;-) Merci énormément ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira et ne te décevras pas parce que hum... Tu jugeras par toi même ! A très bientôt je l'espère, gros bisous ma belle ! **LMDB.**

 **Love the Original Family :** Aw merci beaucoup ! Gros bisous ! :-) xx **LMDB.**

 **LES REVIEWS SONT LE PAIN DE L'AUTEUR.**

 **LMDB, xx.**


	11. BUVEZ

**Bonjour, bonsoir tout le monde !**

Voici le neuxième chapitre ! Mieux que le chapitre huit - _du moins je l'espère_ \- J'aime beaucoup ce chapitre, c'est le retour des flashbacks. ( Je sais que ça vous avez manqués... Non ? Ah bon bah... Pas grave...) Du coup, c'est un chapitre beaucoup plus long et plus intéressant que le chapitre précédent ! ( Oui je hais le chapitre 8, il m'en a fait baver ! ) Alors... Merci encore infiniment pour toutes vos reviews et pour lire ma fiction ! Je me répète mais ça me fait tellement plaisir de voir que de plus en plus de monde suivent cette fanfiction, alors **MERCI ÉNORMÉMENT À VOUS !**  
Ensuite, j'ai réétudié la question du nombre de chapitre et je me suis dit... Pourquoi pas ne pas tenter d'en faire au moins une bonne trentaine et après aviser ? Parce que, concrètement, je prend beaucoup de plaisir à écrire cette histoire et j'aimerais qu'elle dure assez longtemps - sans pour autant se répéter et devenir lassante.- Après, j'espère que vous avez passés une bonne semaine ! Personnellement, mon début de semaine était horrible : je me suis chopée une otite aigue depuis la semaine dernière, ça m'a bouché les oreilles je n'entendais plus rien mais Dieu merci, je vais mieux aujourd'hui ! Bref trop de blahblahblah, tue le blahblahblah.

Ah oui j'allais oublié ! **Ayano** , je voulais publier ce chapitre pour ton anniversaire, ( Donc, le 22 septembre ) Sauf que non... Je n'ai pas eu le temps de le terminer, désolée ! Mais voici un petit cadeau de ma part, haha. Rien d'exceptionnel mais bon ! Je te souhaite un excellent anniversaire - en retard - et merci pour tout ! Profite bien !

Sinon... Quel est votre chapitre préféré pour le moment ? :-) Le mien est le chapitre 7 pour l'instant, haha. No spoilers ;-) J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !  
 **Bonne lecture** et n'oubliez pas de me laisser une review ! :-)

 **MODIFIE LE : 15/04/18**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapitre IX : Buvez... l'alcool rapproche les peuples.  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **26 août 1980.**

 _En cette soirée d'automne, une femme aux longs cheveux blancs se dirigeait vers une vieille maison abandonnée. Il pleuvait et le vent soufflait très fort. Il n'y avait pas un bruit à part celui du vent qui faisait trembler les feuilles des arbres. Le cœur de Splendora Fitzgerald battait à tout rompre, elle allait revoir l'homme - qui - au fil des années était devenu plus qu'un ami pour elle. Hélas, il avait tant changé ! Elle avait entendu plusieurs choses à son propos, au début - elle n'avait pas voulue y croire et puis quand elle avait reçu sa lettre, comme quoi il voulait la voir, elle pensait que c'était pour lui dire de ne pas croire à tout ce que les personnes racontaient. Quelque chose comme ça. Splendora espérait, vraiment qu'il voulait lui dire cela._

 _Arrivée sur le seuil de la porte, elle toqua deux fois puis entra. Il n'y avait aucune lumière. Splendora lança un "lumos" de sa baguette pour s'éclairer. Elle put constater que tout était bazardé et que le ménage n'avait pas était fait depuis une bonne décennie au moins ! Elle continua d'avancer lorsqu'elle aperçut un grand escalier en bois. Elle monta les marches doucement, ça n'avait pas l'air très solide et en arrivant à l'étage elle vit une pièce avec un point de lumière à l'intérieur. Elle marcha à pas de loup vers la pièce et entra en regardant les alentours. Elle s'avança vers une petite table où se tenait plusieurs livres. Elle en prit un pour voir de quoi il s'agissait mais une voix l'en empêcha._

 _« Ne touche à rien, Splendora. »_

 _Sa voix... Elle était dépourvue de tout sentiment, elle n'était plus aussi enjouée qu'avant. Elle reposa le livre et avala difficilement sa salive. Elle se retourna doucement. Le visage de son interlocuteur était tapis dans l'ombre, elle ne pouvait le voir._

 _« Ziry does daor mazverdagon ao biare naejot undergon issa, dona ? » (_ Ça ne te fait pas plaisir de me voir, ma douce ? _)_

Splendora serra les poings et s'avança d'un pas.

 _« Je sais que tu me détestes et je sais que tu es au courant que je suis grand-mère depuis peu. Ne fais pas de mal à ma famille et surtout pas à ma petite fille, je t'en prie. »_

 _Il ricana froidement et s'avança d'un pas à son tour._

 _« Ta petite fille n'aura pas besoin de moi pour lui faire du mal, elle s'en chargera très bien toute seule. » Ricana-t-il._

 _Splendora fronça les sourcils, elle ne comprenait pas._

 _« Vois-tu, je suis au courant que ta petite fille sera la plus puissante sorcière de tout les temps ! » S'exclama-t-il. « Elle dépassera Merlin lui-même ! Elle aura un très, très grand pouvoir, dommage qu'elle n'arrivera pas à le contrôler... Et au fil des années, elle finira par se faire du mal à elle-même et à son entourage ! Donc tu vois, je n'ai même pas besoin de lui faire du mal. »_

 _Splendora écarquilla les yeux. Comment pouvait-il savoir cela ? Mentait-il ?_

 _« Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé... Je ne te reconnais plus... » Dit-elle tristement._

 _L'homme s'avança d'un pas menaçant vers elle._

 _« Tu OSES poser la question en plus de ça... À ton avis, que m'est-il arrivé ? ! »_

 _Splendora baisse les yeux au sol. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'agir comme ça mais elle savait que tout était entièrement de sa faute._

 _« Regarde ce que tu as fait de moi ! » Cracha-t-il avec dégoût._

 _Il s'avança un peu plus et elle put constater avec effroi ce qu'il était devenu. Elle ouvrit grand la bouche, ses yeux commençaient à lui piquer._

 _« Tu m'as rendu comme ça ! À l'état de monstre mais je dois te remercier de m'avoir ouvert les yeux sur une chose, c'est que le pouvoir c'est tellement mieux que l'amour. »_

 _Il posa sa main froide sur la joue chaude de la femme qu'il avait autrefois aimée._

 _« Je t'ai tellement aimé. Je t'ai tout donné et tu m'as détruit. Typique de ta famille ça. »_

 _Splendora frissonna._

 _« Je te laisse une dernière chance, Splendora. Viens avec moi. Nous pourrions rester à jamais ensemble... » Souffla-t-il._

 _Une larme roula sur la joue de la femme. Elle l'aimait toujours, elle le savait et ce malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu faire et c'était sans doute la chose la plus horrible._

 _«... Je... Je ne peux pas venir avec toi, tu le sais. Je voudrais mais j'ai une famille, je te l'ai déjà dit : Je t'aime et pour toujours. »_

 _L'homme retira violemment sa main de la joue de Splendora et recul, furieux._

 _« Garde tes belles paroles, Splendora. Ton choix est fait. C'était ta dernière chance, mais sache bien une chose : jamais William ne t'aimera comme je t'aime, même après toutes ses années de mariage. » Il s'avança vers la porte et se retourna une dernière fois . « Adieu. »_

 _Et il transplana. Splendora s'effondra au sol en pleurant. Il lui avait fait tant de mal et elle lui en avait fait tellement aussi. Elle savait qu'elle l'aimerait, à jamais._

* * *

 **Décembre 1997.**

Hermione n'était pas sortie de sa chambre depuis maintenant deux jours. Elle n'osait plus en sortir. Durant ces deux jours d'enfermements, Hermione n'avait vu que Pansy et Ginny mais elle n'avait pas voulue leur adresser un mot. Harry et le professeur Rogue étaient venu toquer à sa porte pour la convaincre de sortir à nouveau. Harry lui avait dit que ce n'était pas grave, que tout allait arranger, que Molly et Arthur ne lui en voulait pas... Mais elle n'avait rien voulu entendre.

Severus, quant à lui, lui avait pratiquement ordonné de sortir d'ici, qu'ils n'avaient vraiment pas de temps pour ces futilités ! Il fallait qu'ils se mettent au travail, encore sinon tout allait devenir de plus en plus pire pour elle. Hermione l'avait royalement ignoré. Elle regrettait amèrement ce qu'il s'était passé. Pour Hermione, c'était clair : elle était en train de devenir un monstre. Même Malefoy n'était pas venu la voir et pourtant c'était lui qui l'avait aidé ! Lui qui l'avait fait tout arrêter... Elle repensa encore une fois à Ronald... Pourquoi ce maudit pouvoir était tombé sur Hermione ? ! Elle détestait tellement tout ça ! Il y avait tellement de secret dans sa famille... Elle ne connaissait rien d'eux ! La dernière fois, elle avait hurlé contre ce pauvre Harry qui ne faisait que d'exploiter une théorie qui pourrait peut-être, être juste finalement... Mais si, il s'avérait qu'Harry avait raison sur toute la ligne, si sa grand-mère avait eu une relation avec Voldemort...

Quelqu'un toqua à sa porte, la sortant par la même occasion de ses pensées. La porte s'ouvrit sur la brune aux cheveux courts, un petit sourire en coin, des gâteaux dans sa main.

« Je sais que tu vas me dire que tu n'as pas très faim, mais... Cela fait deux jours que tu n'as pas mangé quelque chose, alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de ne pas discuter et de manger. » Ordonna Pansy Parkinson.

Hermione lui sourit difficilement.

« Pansy je n'ai vraim...»

« Chut ! » Dit-elle en levant son doigt devant les lèvres d'Hermione. « Je ne veux pas le savoir, OK ? ! Mange et TAIS-TOI ! » Ordonna-t-elle à nouveau.

Hermione soupira et prit un gâteau dans sa main. Elle avala une première bouchée, ce qui réveilla son appétit et mangea le reste des gâteaux qu'ils restaient dans l'assiette sous le regard amusé de Pansy.

« Pour quelqu'un qui n'avait pas faim...» S'amusa Pansy.

Hermione émit un faible rire. Pansy et Hermione discutèrent vivement de tout et de rien. Elle lui avait demandé comme elle se sentait, que personne ne lui en voulait, même pas Ron ! Hermione avait juste hausser les épaules et changea de sujet le plus vite possible. Elle ne voulait plus parler de ça ! Pansy grimaça, elle s'était rendu compte de sa bourde. Elle se racla la gorge en cherchant un autre sujet de conversation. Puis elle se décida, finalement, à poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis quelques jours :

« Sinon... Avec Malefoy ? J'ai cru voir qu'il y avait une certaine "amitié" entre vous... » Dit-elle, un sourire en coin aux lèvres.

Hermione se mit à rougir violemment. Elle baissa les yeux, un petit sourire gêné en coin. Pansy qui ne manqua pas de remarquer sa réaction, sourit de plus belle.

« Et bien... Je dois dire qu'il n'est pas aussi insupportable que je ne le pensais. »

« Je vois, je vois. » S'empressa de répondre la brune.

Hermione releva les yeux vers elle, un regard interrogateur.

« Quoi ? ! » Aboya Pansy.

« Rien, rien... Alors comme ça, Harry t'a surpris sous la douche ? »

Pansy écarquilla les yeux juste avant d'exploser de rire.

« Oh mon Dieu ! » S'exclama Pansy, « Le pauvre, il n'avait pas fait exprès. Maintenant, tout le monde le charrie avec ça ! » Ricana-t-elle à nouveau avant de prendre un air sérieux. « Ecoute Hermione. Parlons plus sérieusement. On a trouvé un nouvel Horcruxe, tu remercieras Malefoy pour ça. » Annonça-t-elle en regardant ses ongles.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux avant de sourire doucement. Un Horcruxe en moins ! Hermione posa plusieurs questions à Pansy sur comment ça s'était passé, s'ils avaient perdu des membres ou autres. Dieu merci, personne n'avait été blessé et ils avaient réussi leur mission. Après quelques questions, Pansy lui proposa de descendre. _Ordonner était plus le bon mot d'ailleurs_. Hermione soupira et accepta après cinq minutes de menace venant de la part de son amie. Elle stressait un petit peu, comment allaient-ils la regarder ? Qu'allaient-ils lui dire ? Et Madame et Monsieur Weasley ?

En bas, dans le salon, Harry discutait avec le professeur Rogue sur la possibilité d'un Horcruxe chez les Fitzgerald. Rogue lui disait que c'était très probable même s'il n'était pas vraiment sûr. Plus loin, Remus caressait le ventre de sa femme avec amour, Blaise et Drago discutaient de Quidditch tandis que Luna parlait avec Neville et Delphine. Lorsqu'ils aperçurent Hermione, ils se mirent tous à la fixer. Hermione était mal à l'aise et baissa les yeux. Pansy, ayant remarqué son attitude, fit les gros yeux aux autres habitants pour qu'ils fassent comme si, il n'y avait rien d'anormal. Tous reprirent alors leurs conversations. Delphine s'excusa auprès de Luna et Neville et s'avança vers Hermione, un petit sourire timide aux lèvres.

« Hermione, je suis Delphine. On ne s'est pas beaucoup parler depuis que je suis ici. » Dit-elle gentiment. « Je voulais vous dire que je vous admire beaucoup ! Votre courage et... Votre famille ! Pardonnez-moi... Je... J'ai cru comprendre que vous n'aimiez pas que l'on parle de votre famille, je suis si stupide ! » Se maudit-elle.

Hermione sourit faiblement avant de lui dire doucement.

« Ne vous en faites pas, Delphine. Ce n'est rien. »

Delphine lui sourit de plus belle. Pansy la jaugea du regard, il y avait vraiment quelque chose qui clochait avec cette fille.

« J'ai lu tellement de livre parlant de votre famille ! C'est grâce à vous que je me suis intéressée au Mirelhan ! Vous ne parlez que Mirelhan... Enfin pas que mais... Entre vous, vous ne parliez que le Mirelhan ! C'est une magnifique langue...»

Pansy arqua un sourcil. _Complètement étrange cette fille_. Elle regarda par la fenêtre. Le soleil était en train de se coucher. Elle vit Blaise, Ginny, Harry et Drago passer avec quelque chose dans leurs mains. Elle plissa les yeux, _qu'est-ce-qu'ils allaient faire ? !_ Elle sortit de la maison et les suivit à la trace. Ils s'étaient assis sur un banc assez loin de la chaumière. Pansy se rapprocha d'eux et un sourire apparût sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle vu ce que son ami tenait dans ses mains : une bouteille d'alcool.

« Alors comme ça, on veut boire sans moi ? »

Les quatre amis sursautèrent et se retournèrent comme un seul homme vers Pansy.

« Désolé Parkinson.» Dit Blaise un sourire en coin.

Pansy lui sourit malicieusement et s'assit aux côtés de Blaise et Drago. Elle fixa Ginny du regard avant de dire :

« Je ne pense pas que Weasley père va apprécier que sa fille se bourre la gueule en compagnie de trois anciens serpentard et de l'élu. » Se moqua-t-elle.

Les trois ricanèrent en coeur. Qu'importe ! Ils étaient jeunes, ils voulaient s'amuser. Oubliez toute cette guerre au moins pendant un instant. Blaise servit les verres en plastique qu'ils avaient trouvés et trinqua avec ses amis. Ils furent très vite rejoint par Hermione qui avançait vers eux timidement. Pansy lui sourit et lui incita à venir s'asseoir avec eux.

« Un verre pour Grangie, Zabini ! » S'exclama Pansy.

Blaise s'exécuta dans la seconde et tendit le verre à Hermione. Elle le remercia et bu une longue gorgée.

« Et bien je ne pensais pas que notre Miss-Je-Sais-Tout aimait le Whisky ! » Plaisanta Drago.

Elle lui sourit en retour comme unique réponse. Ginny proposa de jouer à un jeu pendant qu'ils buvaient. Tous acceptèrent et se mirent à jouer à un jeu moldu. Au fil des heures qui passaient, deux bouteilles étaient totalement vide. Les cinq amis rigolaient à gorge déployée et s'amusaient comme des petits enfants. Hermione s'était mise à courir partout, se faisant pourchasser par Malefoy qui riait comme un gamin. Elle courrait si vite qu'elle tomba sur le sable accompagnée par Drago. Les deux rigolèrent de plus belle. Drago se releva de sur elle et l'aida également à se relever en ricanant toujours. Hermione le regarda avec de grands yeux brillants de joie - surtout à cause de l'alcool. Elle fixa un instant Drago et se reperdit une nouvelle fois dans ses yeux bleus/gris. Elle s'arrêta de sourire et le regarda avec un grand sérieux. Ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés, son regard d'habitude si froid était chaud et amical. Drago arrêta aussi de rire et même de respirer, d'ailleurs. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle le regardait comme ça. Il n'arrivait vraiment plus à respirer. Il fallait qu'il se bouge à tout prix, maintenant ! Il s'avança un peu plus près d'Hermione et...

« Ah vous voilà enfin ! Mais... OU EST-CE QUE VOUS AVEZ TROUVE CA ? ! BANDE DE VERMINE ! ON GARDAIT CA POUR LES GRANDES OCCASIONS ! »

Drago ferma les yeux péniblement. Les cries de Molly Weasley venait de tout gâcher !

« Oh mon Dieu ma Ginny ! MAIS ES-TU SI IRRESPONSABLE QUE CA ? ! Jeune fille, tu ne perds rien pour attendre ! RENTREZ TOUS DANS LA MAISON ! » Beugla Molly en tapant les crânes de sa fille et des trois autres Serpentards.

Hermione se recula de Drago et lui fit signe de rentrer. Elle remerciait intérieurement Molly d'être intervenue, Dieu seul sait ce qui se serait passé... Dans le salon, Ginny, Harry et Pansy ricanaient à gorge déployée parce que Blaise avait failli s'éclater le crâne par terre. Molly demanda à Delphine de l'aider à préparer plusieurs potions pour le lendemain pour la gueule de bois qu'ils allaient avoir. Blaise monta à quatre pattes les escaliers pour monter jusqu'à sa chambre avec l'aide de Neville. Harry qui était resté lire dans le salon se dirigea vers Hermione. Il fallait qu'il s'excuse.

« Hermione, je voulais te dire que je suis horriblement, terriblement, affreusement désolé pour la dernière fois ! »

Hermione ricana joyeusement.

« Oh Harrynounet ! Ne t'en fais pas, je te pardonne ! C'est moi... Je suis... Trop nulle fin tu vois ! C'est moi qui m'excuse, tu es mon meilleur ami ! » S'exclama Hermione en enlaçant Harry.

Elle était complètement pompette. Harry gloussa intérieurement. Demain tout irait mieux. Molly revint dans le salon et emmena Pansy et Ginny dans leur chambre, il ne fallait surtout pas qu'Arthur se réveille et voit le boucan qu'elles faisaient en gloussant comme des idiotes ! Drago proposa à Hermione de la ramener dans sa chambre, elle accepta avec joie et lui attrapa la main. Le coeur de Drago bondit dans sa poitrine. Arrivé dans la chambre, Pansy et Ginny dormaient déjà à point fermé. Hermione s'affala sur son lit avec l'élégance d'un phacochère.

« Tu sais Malefoy, je t'aime bien finalement ! »

Drago sourit doucement.

« Moi aussi, Granger. »

« Hermione. Je m'appelle HERMIONE ! » Répondit-elle en faisant des grands gestes.

Drago ricana et lui embrassa le front.

« Bonne nuit, Hermione. »

« Bonne nuit, Drago. »

Il sortit de la chambre, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Sourire qui s'effaça aussitôt lorsqu'il vit son ami Blaise le regard vide. Il fronça les sourcils et s'approcha de son ami en posant sa main sur son épaule.

« Hé mec ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

Le brun releva la tête vers le blond et s'essuya ses larmes d'un revers de la manche.

« Ce connard de Théo me manque... C'est vide sans lui. Et mes parents... » Renifla-t-il.

Drago soupira et s'asseya à côté de son ami. Il pensait à sa mère. Il espérait qu'elle était en sécurité avec son père.

« Je compte retourner au manoir, Blaise. Je veillerai sur lui et tes parents, je te le promets. »

Blaise fronça les sourcils et tourna la tête vers Drago.

« Drago ! Tu ne peux pas retourner au manoir. Tu es de notre côté maintenant, si tu y retournais tu pourrais ne plus jamais revenir. Nous pouvons essayer de convaincre les membres de l'Ordre d'accueillir Théodore avec nous. Ce petit branleur doit s'ennuyer à mourir sans nous. »

« Je pense que vis-à-vis de Pansy, ça serait une mauvaise idée... » Dit Drago.

Blaise ricana faiblement.

« Je croyais que tu avais mis les choses au clair avec Pansy... Et puis je pense que Potter saura la consoler. »

Drago gloussa.

« Tu sais... » Reprit Blaise, « Il fut un temps où j'aurai donné n'importe quoi pour avoir ne serait-ce qu'un sourire d'elle. J'aurais pu tout faire pour elle mais après tout ce temps je n'en ai plus la force, tu vois ? »

« Ouais je vois. »

Ils ricanèrent ensemble et Blaise se leva pour aller se coucher. Demain, une longue journée les attendait.

Au chaudron baveur, une jeune femme venait de faire son entrée. Elle enleva sa cape et un serveur vint la lui prendre. La jeune femme s'avança vers une femme qu'elle connaissait depuis des années. Elle n'avait absolument pas changé. La femme aux cheveux blancs s'avança vers la brune et s'asseya à ses côtés.

« Tiens... Marie Fitzgerald ! Je ne pensais pas vous revoir un jour. » Cingla la vieille dame.

Un sourire en coin apparut sur les lèvres de Marie.

« Ravie de vous revoir, Têtenjoy. »

Galatea Têtenjoy tourna son visage vers son ancienne élève et la jaugea d'un regard mauvais.

« Que voulez-vous ? »

Le sourire de Marie s'agrandit.

« Oh mais vous savez très bien ce que je veux, Galatea. »

L'ancienne professeure avala difficilement sa salive.

« Si vous voulez me tuer, allez-y ! Je ne dirais rien à une salle mangemort telle que vous ! » Cracha Galatea.

Marie émit un rire froid.

« Pas pour le moment, professeure mais ça viendra. » Dit-elle en buvant le verre de son interlocutrice.

 _La partie ne faisait que commencer et elle allait trouver Peter Granger, coûte que coûte._

* * *

 **Les blahblah de LMDB :**

Voilà la fin de ce chapitre 9 ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Il est plus long que le précédent héhé ! Laissez-moi une petite review ça me fait toujours hyper plaisir de lire vos reviews ! Gros bisous et à bientôt pour le chapitre 10 ! Et merci encore une fois pour vos reviews et pour suivre mon histoire ! Comment avez-vous trouvé le petit moment entre Drago et Hermione ? ;-)

Réponses aux reviews :

 **Maxine3482 :** Hey, ravie de te revoir parmi mes reviews ! Haha ce n'est pas vraiment un pervers... Il n'a pas fait exprès ;-) Hermione doit très vite apprendre à se contrôler ou ça pourrait devenir un véritable carnage ! Je suis extrêmement navrée qu'il soit court mais j'espère me rattraper avec celui-ci ! Bonne lecture et à bientôt, j'espère ! **LMDB.**

 **Love the Original Family :** Je suis contente qu'il t'ai fait plaisir ! :-) J'espère que ce chapitre te fera encore plus plaisir ! À bientôt et bonne lecture ! Bisous ! xx **LMDB.**

 **Ayano :** JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE, JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE ! Comme tu l'as certainement lu plus haut : j'avais fait en sorte de sortir ce nouveau chapitre pour ton anniversaire, sauf que non :( ! Et j'espère qu'il te plaira... ! Alors oui Hermione... Tout devient comment dire : chaud patate ! Je t'avoue qu'en écrivant le petit passage Dramione, mon petit cœur battait très fort haha ! Heureuse que ce petit dramione t'es rassasié car il va y en avoir beaucoup PLUS ! Enfin ! Oui j'ai également plus lu du Ron/Pansy que du Hansy et concrètement je me suis dit : tiens autant ne pas faire comme tout le monde et hop on fait du hansy ! Oui très cliché... Une des choses que je déteste dans ce maudit chapitre...! Hermione ne veut pas accepter le fait que ses amis puissent penser que sa grand-mère est pu avoir - ou non, une relation avec Voldy. Faudrait penser à faire un OS entre lui et Splendora ;-) Si je peux te dire, il ne va pas la voir avant un long moment ( normalement ) ! J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre ! Et surtout j'ai écrit cette review le 21 donc j'espère que demain ( le 22 ) je pourrais tout publier à temps ! Je te souhaite, encore un très joyeux anniversaire et à très bientôt ! Gros bisous ! ( Je suis fan de tes pavés haha, merci vraiment pour tes reviews c'est incroyable, vraiment ! D'ailleurs, si tu veux me joindre sur un réseau social, ça me dérange absolument pas, ils sont écrits dans ma bio, héhé ) **LMDB.**

 **Swangranger :** Croisons les doigts pour que Rogue réussisse à la faire contrôler ses pouvoirs ! Haha, il n'a pas fait exprès, le pauvre ! De rien, tu es une de mes plus fidèles lectrices depuis le tout début, c'est normal que je te remercie ! Contente que ce chapitre t'ai plu ! À bientôt, gros bisous ! **LMDB.**

 **LES REVIEWS SONT LE PAIN DE L'AUTEUR.**

 **LMDB, xx.**


	12. IVESTRAGI

**Bonjour, bonsoir tout le monde !**

Désolée pour ma longue absence ! Oh mon Dieu je suis vraiment navrée ! Mais j'avais énormément de devoirs, pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire et surtout plus trop d'inspiration... NE M'EN VOULEZ PAS S'IL-VOUS-PLAÎT ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre - posté trois milles ans après - vous plaira ! Dans ce chapitre, pleins de nouvelles informations arrivent héhé et j'espère que ça vous plaira vraiment. J'espère que ma fiction vous a manqué ! Quoi, non ? Bon... Bah tant pis... D'ailleurs, je ne cesse de vous le dire mais **MERCI ENORMEMENT A VOUS** pour vos gentilles reviews, vraiment un grand merci ça me fait tellement plaisir !  
Ensuite si vous avez des questions à me poser, demandez-les en reviews j'y répondrai avec grand plaisir ! J'espère que tout va bien pour vous depuis que je vous ai quitté ! Bientôt les vacances de Noël, merveilleux ! Je vous laisse avec la suite parce que trop de blahblah tue le blahblah.  
J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !  
 **Bonne lecture** et n'oubliez pas de me laisser une review ! :-)

 **MODIFIE LE 15/04/18**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapitre X : Ivestragi ziry vedros hae bosa hae ponta zugagon.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _En cette soirée d'été, dans la plus haute tour, se trouvait une femme aux longs cheveux blancs qui tenait debout devant la fenêtre. Elle portait une longue robe couleur or avec des milliers de pierres précieuses incrustées dedans, ses cheveux étaient noués en un chignon tressé. Elle profitait de la douce brise qui venait lui caresser le visage en fermant les yeux. De sa main elle attrapa une cassette en argent qui portait ses initiales et l'ouvrit. Elle s'arrêta dans son geste quand on toqua à la porte avec énergie._

 _« ZIRY IKSOS JEDA, AOHA DARIA ! » (_ il est temps, vôtre majesté ! _) Hurla une femme de sa voix aigrie._

 _La jeune femme se contenta de rouler des yeux._

 _« Mere minute. » (_ Une minute _.) Répondit-elle de sa voix hautaine._

 _Elle attrapa l'objet de ses malheurs et se pressa d'ouvrir la cassette pour y mettre ce qui lui avait causé tant de soucis._

 _« Hoping daor mere jahor find ao. Dori. » (_ En espérant que personne ne te retrouve. Jamais. _) Chuchota la jeune femme._

 _Elle referma la boîte à clé et ensorcela la cassette pour qu'aucun sort ne puisse l'ouvrir. La jolie jeune femme se regarda une nouvelle fois dans le miroir et soupira. Il était temps pour elle de marquer l'Histoire. Elle attrapa un pan de sa robe et sortit de la pièce._  
 _Tout allait changer maintenant._

* * *

 **Q** uelque chose tambourinait dans son crâne. De plus en plus fort. On aurait dit que l'on tapait sa tête avec une batte de baseball tellement cela lui faisait mal. Un bourdonnement dans ses oreilles, une voix au milieu de tout ce tintouin. Une voix masculine. Etrange. Lui répétant sans cesse la même chose.

" _Isse se grave ao jahor find issa, nykea key jahor deliver issa. Meri ao kostagon find issa, meri ao kostagon daez issa._ " ( Dans la tombe, tu me trouveras, une clé me délivrera. Seule toi peux me trouver, seule toi peux me libérer. )

Elle se retourna une nouvelle fois en se bouchant les oreilles, ne supportant plus cette horrible voix qui résonnait dans son crâne depuis des heures. Elle ne l'avait jamais entendu auparavant, ou du moins, elle ne s'en souvenait plus.

" _Isse se grave..._ "

« Stop ! »

"... _Ao jahor find issa_..."

« S'il vous plaît... ! »

"... _Nykea key jahor deliver issa_..."

« QUI ÊTES-VOUS ? ! »

"... _Meri ao kostagon find issa_..."

« ALLEZ-VOUS-EN ! »

"... _Meri ao_ ..."

« Hermione, réveilles-toi bon Dieu ! »

"... _Kostagon.._."

« HERMIONE ! »

« _DAEZ ISSA !_ » Hurla Hermione à pleins poumons.

Pansy se recula, surprise par sa réaction puis se rapprocha d'elle et posa la paume de sa main sur le front de son amie.

« Bon Dieu Hermione ! Tu as une tête à faire peur ! Ton cauchemar devait être horrible pour que tu te mettes dans un état pareil ! » Constata-t-elle.

Hermione posa la main sur son front et tenta de calmer les battements de son coeur qui battait à tout rompre. Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux - mouillés et reprit sa respiration.

« Rappelle-moi de ne plus te laisser boire si c'est ça qui te mets dans des états pareil ! » S'exclama Pansy en mettant un gant chaud sur le front de la brune.

Hermione ne releva même pas ce que l'ancienne élève de Serpentard venait de dire et se contenta juste de soupirer. Quelle était cette étrange voix et de quoi parlait-elle ? Elle se massa les tempes tout en fermant les yeux. Elle avait un énorme mal de crâne.

« D'ailleurs, après le repas, avec Potter et Zabini, nous partons à la recherche d'un nouvel horcruxe. Nous aurions voulu que tu viennes mais vu ton état...»

Hermione ouvrit ses yeux et tourna la tête vers son interlocutrice tellement vite qu'elle gémit de douleur.

« Bien sûr Pansy ! Je veux vous aider ! Je vais très bien ! C'était juste un mauvais rêve... » Répliqua Hermione.

Pansy arqua un sourcil puis haussa les épaules. Après tout, c'était tant mieux si elle venait, son aide allait être extrêmement précieuse. En effet, Zabini et Malefoy avaient déjà entendu parler d'un certain cimetière qui renfermait quelque chose de très précieux. Quand les deux anciens Serpentard avaient décidés d'en parler, il n'avait pas fallu plus de temps à Harry pour additionner deux plus deux.

Hermione se dépêcha de se préparer et se rendit dans la cuisine où se tenait tous les habitants de la chaumière. Personne ne parlait à part Molly Weasley qui marmonnait des choses incompréhensibles. Madame et Monsieur Weasley étaient très remontés par rapport à ce qui s'était passé la veille. Il faut dire que se retrouver avec une bande d'ado complètement bourrés ne fait pas très plaisir parce que, qui s'est qui doit nettoyer les dégâts après ? ! Bah oui, c'est Molly Weasley !  
Le repas se passa dans le plus grand des calmes. Directement après, Harry,Blaise, Pansy et Hermione quittaient la chaumière en saluant tout le monde. Harry avait longuement réfléchis durant ces derniers jours et il en était venu à la conclusion que forcément Vous-Savez-Qui avait un horcruxe en rapport avec la famille Fitzgerald. Certes, Hermione n'acceptait toujours pas l'idée mais ils devaient quand même en avoir le coeur net ! Harry en avait discuté avec Malefoy et ce dernier avait pensé qu'il pourrait se trouver dans un cimetière. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était tellement morbide que cela ne les étonnerait pas si c'était le cas. Le petit groupe transplana et atterrit devant de grandes portes effrayantes du cimetière. Les quatre anciens élèves contemplait les immenses portes avec effroi.

« Bon... Et bien... Allons-y ! Plus vite cela sera fait, plus vite nous serons rentrés. » Prononça Blaise en ouvrant le portail.

Les trois derniers suivirent l'afro-britannique. Hermione était fascinée et en même temps, horrifiée par ce qu'elle voyait. Toute sa famille reposait ici. Il y avait tellement de tombes, de nom gravés, tant de personne qu'Hermione ne connaissait pas et ne connaitrait jamais. Nos quatre héros s'avançaient doucement au milieu des tombes. Pas un seul parlait. Ils arrivèrent devant le caveau familial où reposait les grands-parents et parents d'Hermione.

« _Ivestragi ziry vedros hae bosa hae ponta zugagon.._.»

« Laissez-les haïr tant qu'ils craignent... » Traduisit Hermione.

« Génial... » Commenta Pansy.

La brune s'approcha des portes en marbre et ouvrit la porte avec délicatesse. Elle poussa un hurlement quand elle vit des millions de toiles d'araignée sur dans les coins. Harry roula des yeux et sortit de sa baguette et prononça un "Lumos". Il lança un regard à Hermione qui hocha la tête pour lui donner sa permission d'entrer. Tous s'avancèrent dans les ténèbres.

* * *

Ils descendirent un grand escalier en s'éclairant de leurs baguettes. Ils étaient plongés dans un profond silence qui ne les rassurait pas tellement. Dans ce grand silence on aurait pu penser qu'il y avait des chuchotements ce qui fit accélérer le pas à nos héros.

« _Isse se grave ao jahor find issa, nykea key jahor deliver issa. Meri ao kostagon find issa, meri ao kostagon daez issa_. »

Hermione se retourna à toute vitesse.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Hermione ? » Demanda Harry.

« Vous n'avez pas entendu ? »

« Entendu quoi, Granger ? »

Hermione fronça les sourcils, voilà qu'elle commençait à devenir folle.

« Non rien... J'ai... J'ai cru avoir entendu un bruit... »

Pansy lui lança un regard interrogateur. Ils arrivèrent en bas de l'escalier. Des bougies s'allumèrent toutes seules. Ces dernières flottaient dans les airs et se tenaient tout autour d'un cercueil en marbre qui possédait une couronne au-dessus. Harry s'approcha doucement et plissa les yeux pour y lire quelque chose :

« _Sophiana Aurora Agatha Fitzgerald..._ 1865 - 1917 _._ »

Il se retourna vers Hermione qui fronça les sourcils comme le reste des personnes dans cette pièce.

« Tu la connais, Hermione ? » Demanda Pansy.

Hermione se tourna vers son amie et lui dit, l'air perdu :

« Non... Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler ! »

« Mmh... Bizarre... » Constata Pansy, elle se retourna vers Harry et lui dit : « Une nouvelle enquête pour toi Potter, quelle joie ! » Ricana-t-elle.

Harry la foudroya du regard.

« Bon nous devrions commencer à chercher ! Nous devons être de retour avant la nuit. Alors séparons-nous et mettons-nous au travail ! » Ordonna Harry.

Tous partirent dans une direction différente. Pansy cherchait du côté du cercueil de la mère d'Hermione où était inscrit simplement " _Lydia Splendora Agatha Fitzgerald Davies. 3 décembre 1955 - 22 juillet 1983. Fille et mère bien-aimée._ " Elle trouvait ça extrêmement morbide et surtout malsain. Malgré tout, elle se demandait si ses parents avait eu le droit à un enterrement. Barbara Katherine Brannack et Marlon Francis Parkinson ont été retrouvés mort le 3 octobre 1996 sous les coups d'Avada Kedavra. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres les avait lâchement assassiné après une simple erreur de leur part. Après la nouvelle, Pansy était très vite partie loin des mangemorts. Elle savait que la prochaine sur la liste serait elle. Elle s'était cachée pendant deux mois dans une petite cabane abandonnée. Durant ces deux mois de cavales, Pansy n'avait parlé avec personne. Elle avait survécu comme une vraie battante. Avant la mort de ses parents, elle leur avait toujours promis de se battre pour sa vie et c'est ce qu'elle avait fait ! Malheureusement, elle était tombée sur un Mangemort qui l'avait blessé gravement. Mais grâce à Merlin, elle était tombé sur son sauveur : Harry Potter, l'élu, le survivant. Elle s'était évanouie devant lui et il s'était occupé d'elle pendant les nombreux jours où elle était dans le "comas". Oui, Pansy serait pour toujours reconnaissante envers Harry et elle le remerciait silencieusement tous les jours que Dieu lui donnait. Blaise lui, avait suivit Pansy. Après ce qu'il s'était passé, il voulait rester avec elle et la protéger. Il l'avait cherché pendant des mois

De leurs côtés, Harry et Blaise ne trouvèrent rien du tout. Ils avaient beaux déplacer des trucs, lancer des sortilèges, rien ne se passait. Quant à Hermione, elle ne trouvait rien non plus. Elle pensait que ça ne servait à rien de continuer à chercher. Elle entendit encore une petite voix qui semblait venir d'en dessous d'elle.

« _Héméra... Mazigon..._ » ( Héméra... Viens... )

Hermione se baissa instinctivement.

« _Mazigon._ »

Elle plissa les yeux et vit qu'il y avait quelque chose sous un tas de pierre. Elle enleva tout ce tas à toute allure. Un trou apparu devant elle. Elle fronça des sourcils, intriguée elle plongea sa main et sentit quelque chose de dur.

« Je crois que j'ai trouvé quelque chose ! »

Ils se dirigèrent en grande enjambée vers Hermione qui retirait quelque chose. C'était recouvert de terre. Hermione essuya d'un revers de manche l'objet qui se trouvait dans ses mains. Ce n'était pas très grand, c'était...

« Une cassette ? ! » Prononça Pansy abasourdie.

« S. Fitzgerald... » Lu Blaise.

« Splendora Fitzgerald ! » S'exclama Harry.

* * *

Au manoir Malefoy, il y régnait un gros brouhaha dans le grand salon. Le Maître avait ouï-dire qu'il y avait un traître parmi les siens et n'importe qui connaissait le Seigneur des Ténèbres savait que la personne allait en baver ! Voldemort haïssait les traîtres plus que tout ! Tous connaissaient le châtiment qu'il réservait à ces vermines !

« SILENCE ! » Hurla Bellatrix Lestrange.

Le silence se fit automatiquement.

« Bien... Comme vous avez pu le comprendre, un traître se tient parmi nous ! » S'exclama-t-elle. « Vous savez très bien ce que notre Maître vénéré réserve aux pouilleux comme vous ! » Cracha-t-elle avec dédain.

« Bellatrix... Merci pour cette... Introduction à notre problème du jour. » Prononça froidement Voldemort. « Sachez, mes chers Mangemorts que je suis un peu plus clément si le coupable se dénonce. » Reprit-il en marchant autour de la table.

« C'EST ROGUE C'EST SÛR ! » Hurla un Mangemort.

« NON C'EST CETTE MARIE ! » Hurla un autre.

Et le débat reprit.

« IL SUFFIT ! Bande d'idiots sans cervelles ! Ils sont plus fidèles que vous tous réunis ! » Cracha-t-il. « Je veux et j'exige dans vingt-quatre heures, le traître où vous connaissez la suite... » Il s'arrêta et jaugea la salle d'un air hautain.

Tous baissèrent la tête ce qui fit sourire le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« Quant à toi... Severus Rogue. Des nouvelles de l'Ordre ? »

Severus releva la tête et se mit droit comme un piquet.

« Non, Maître. Depuis des mois je n'ai plus aucunes nouvelles. »

Voldemort acquiesça doucement.

« ... Je vois. Espérons que Marie sois plus chanceuse que toi ! » Cingla-t-il.

Il jaugea à nouveau la salle.

« Déguerpissez maintenant ! SAUF ! Monsieur et Madame Malefoy. » Dit-il un sourire malsain aux lèvres.

Narcissa lança un regard inquiet à son mari qui lui serra la main pour la rassurer. A présent, dans le salon il ne restait que ces trois personnes.

« Des nouvelles de Drago ? » Demanda-t-il en caressant Nagini.

Lucius avala difficilement sa salive.

« Non Maître. »

Voldemort ricana froidement.

« Mon petit Lucius... Si jamais j'apprends que vous et VOTRE rejeton me l'a faite à l'envers, ça va vous coûter extrêmement cher Lucius Malefoy. Mais comme je vous une extrême confiance en Drago, ça ne sera pas un problème, n'est-ce pas ? »

Lucius baissa la tête et la hocha doucement. Voldemort fit un sourire narquois.

« Vous pouvez y aller. »

Monsieur et Madame Malefoy s'éclipsèrent la tête baissée laissant Voldemort seul en compagnie de son serpent, Nagini.

« _Ilon issi going naejot emagon sir olvie kirimves._ » ( On va bien s'amuser. )

* * *

 **17 juillet 1945.**

 _Mirelha était une ancienne cité où vivait toute la famille Fitzgerald. Une cité entourée par des montagnes et des roches. Mirelha était la cité la plus connue du monde sorcier, c'était la plus ancienne de ce monde. À la création du monde sorcier, le Mirelhan était la langue officielle. Cette langue était parlée par le monde entier jusqu'à la chute de la monarchie à cause d'une souveraine qui refusa le trône et quitta définitivement Mirelha. De là, seul les Fitzgerald continuèrent de parler le Mirelhan entre eux. Mirelha avait connu plusieurs événements importants qui ont construit son histoire et aujourd'hui : l'histoire continuait. Toute l'aristocratie sorcière était présente pour le mariage de Splendora Agatha Fitzgerald et William David Fitzgerald II. Plus de deux-mille convives étaient présents au château de la famille la plus riche du monde pour célébrer cette "heureuse" union._

 _Splendora, âgée seulement de dix-neuf ans contemplait la foule du haut de la fenêtre de sa chambre. Sa longue robe blanche extrêmement ample lui permettait de cacher sa grossesse déjà bien avancé. Sa main pâle était posée sur son ventre. Elle portait en elle le fruit d'un véritable amour. Un fruit qu'elle devrait jeter aux ordures une fois qu'il serait sortie. Elle entendit quelqu'un entrer dans la pièce mais ne déniait pas tourner la tête._

 _« Quand tout ça sera fini, nous serons vraiment heureux, ma chère. Vous verrez. »_

 _William s'approcha de sa femme tendrement et lui embrassa le front avant de redescendre rejoindre les invités, laissant Splendora seule, comme toujours._

 _« Dori. » (_ Jamais. _)_

* * *

 **Les blahblah de LMDB :  
**

Voilà ! Désolée pour ce court chapitre ! J'espère que ça vous a tout de même plu ! N'oubliez pas de me dire en review ce que vous en avez pensé ! Je suis très heureuse de vous retrouver et de vous poster la suite des aventures d'Hermione Fitzgerald ! Je ne suis pas très fière de ce chapitre mais bon, je vous devais ce chapitre ! Je vous dis à très bientôt ! Gros bisous !

Réponses aux reviews :

 **Swangranger :** Héhé ne t'inquiète pas, Harry sera là pour "prendre soin de Pansy" ;-) Merci pour ta review, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! **LMDB.**

 **Maxine3482 :** Hey ! Merci beaucoup ! Oui ils se rapprochent de plus en plus et ce n'est pas prêt de s'arrêter. ;-) ou pas ! Merci pour ta review, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Gros bisous ! **LMDB.**

 **Ayano :** DE RIEN DE RIEN DE RIEN MA BELLE ! DESOLEE POUR CETTE LONGUE ABSENCE ! Je t'imagine tellement pousser des petits cris haha ! :') Molly Weasley, toujours présente pour casser l'ambiance ! Haha et il risque certainement d'y avoir plus ! ;-) Je suis contente que tu trouves l'idée de parler une langue uniquement entre les membres de la famille vachement bien ! Hermione parle latin sans le savoir en fait, un peu comme Harry au début quand il découvre qu'il parle ma part, je trouve Delphine très.. Intrigante on va dire. J'adore le personnage de Pansy et je pense avoir plutôt bien représenter son caractère et son amitié avec Hermione, contente que tu en sois fan ! :-) Concernant Harry, disons qu'il en a un petit peu profité, le coquin ! L'histoire entre Splendora et Voldemort est tellement complexe ! D'ailleurs, toute l'histoire des Fitzgerald est extrêmement complexe, va falloir faire très attention aux détails haha ! Merci énormément pour tes reviews, c'est vraiment génial de lire ton avis et j'espère que tu aimeras la suite ma belle ! Je te dis à très bientôt ( J'espère ! ) ma belle ! Haha "Reine Léah" J'a-dore ! ( Je suis amoureuse de tes pavés ! ) **LMDB.**

 **Guest :** Je viens juste de le poster :-) Bonne lecture ! **LMDB.**

 **Lufynette :** Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews ! J'espère que la suite te plaira ! :-) **LMDB.**

 **Snapy49 :** Haha voici la suite ! Bonne lecture ! **LMDB.**

 **LES REVIEWS SONT LE PAIN DE L'AUTEUR.**

 **LMDB, xx.**


End file.
